TFP Hunters and Tamers
by Aili-chan
Summary: Sequel for "TFP Star season 2". The wars last moment are in hands. Two groups, two Stars. "One shall rise, one shall fall" OPxRC
1. Arrival of Star Supreme part 1

**AN:** Here Starts The third and last Season of TFP. These four first Chap will reveal what happened during the time, when Everyone was separated and trying to get together and when like the title says "Arrival of Star Supreme"

* * *

Prologue for short. The Autobots had discovered the way revive their home planet, The Omega lock, which belongs to Star Supreme, which turns out to be Elena Star Prime, Optimus' daughter. But Decepticons came to aware of the Omega lock as well and captured Human friends of Autobots to get it. With Star supreme power the lock worked perfectly. But there was one thing to take aware of. If Star Supreme's spark is filled with anger and despair the result will be effected on to regenerating. And since Megatron had a plan to not just take over Cybertron if not also Earth, Elena's heart fell into sorrow, which caused to create a Darkmount, Megatron's forages into the middle of Jasper. And while so, the life of herself was dying away. Optimus had no other option that to Destroy the Omega lock, which cause a huge explosion. In it seemed all was lost. The lock, the Star Supreme, the Stars, everything.

But that wasn't all. When they returned back to earth, Decepticons had found their base and attacked. Autobots had no other option then leave the base and split up to survive. Everyone was sent one by one until Optimus was left. He was ready to fight whatever was coming, but he didn't expect this to happen either. Instead of sending a group of cons into the base, Megatron destroyed entire base by ray canon.

But none knew that Stars did survive. As Star of Lava, BurnStar managed to handle fire and it's explosion. She turned herself into Phoenix and took Sweet and Elena to save, To the hiding Star Tower.

* * *

Decepticons tried to found evidence that Autobots had perished in the explosion, but there was none. Megatron had pretty sure guess they get away, but where was a good question. they could be anywhere on the Earth now, preparing for an attack, so they need to be found first. The city of Jasper was down like from "world wars" and Megatron was like the ruler with Darkmount tower.

Little did he know Optimus had managed to survive thanks to Smokescreen, who returned for him, but Optimus was near to his own death. The only thing that hurt most of him, was that he had lost his Daughter Elena, while one thing that relieved him was that Arcee, Bumblebee, and the rest were safe. But it maybe only matters of time, before he won't seem then either.

Agent Fowler and June Darby were worried of what would have happened to others. Since it's clear to them, they can't make contact without been spot. Right now they could do is to keep people of Jasper save. Bumblebee and Raf managed to stay out of sight thanks to the new paint job. Miko and Bulkhead kept a low profile and wait for if anyone would contact. WheelJack got captured and become war prisoner, but he refused to tell anything since he did had no idea where others were. Arcee and Jack were on a low profile as well.

Deep down Arcee also felt the sorrow of losing Elena. She was the link that brought her and Optimus together. She turned the entire team into a family. But now she was gone, along with Sweet and Burn. At one moment, Arcee and Jack were spotted, because jack send a text to his mom to make sure he is okay, but they manage to got rid of the cons who came after them, plus fry up Laserpeak. After that, they knew they need to be more careful.

In Cybertron Knockout was left to find something among the ruins of Omega lock. To his surprise, the bodies of Stars weren't found, which should be obvious to find, but there wasn't. Instead, he found Epax armor and someone else, Shockwave, Decepticon scientist.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLS ^^**

**AN:** Here's that fist Chap. The next holds what happened to the Stars.


	2. Arrival of Star Supreme part 2

**AN:** Okay, this chapter holds all that has happened to Elena and to Stars. Just let you guys know few things first.

The room where Elena will be is known as a pool room. It mostly for Stars to take baths and mostly recover their strength. The pool where she is holds some short water that also recovers her organic health. The Stars are bit different kind of robots that use lots of water since it's one of their elements.

Okay, let's keep it going.

* * *

Somewhere between the core and above the Cybertron was hidden Star Tower. You couldn't first tell if it's tower because it's underground and all you could see through the machinery maze are the doors to it.

Inside the Tower was dark, but not so "dark" dark if not restful dark. There was some light in halls, but they weren't so bright like usually would, if not soft ones for those who are still awake and those who are in sleep at the same time. In one of the chambers, there were pools full of water-like liquid. It looked just water in the pools or like in the natural place where water is pure and has cyan color. In the pool was Elena floating calmly. With the exception of her wet hair and underwear, she seems to recover from the effects of Omega lock.

Slowly she started to open her eyes and stare the ceiling. She blinked few times before she moved on the 'water' so she standing there while it came to her waist. She looked around the room. By how it looked there were more pools, so this could some short of bathing room. But Elena was still confused where she was. The last thing she remembered was the Omega lock, Earth in danger and then Optimus...Dad! Where is everyone? Are they okay?

Elena got up from the pool and looked around a bit if there could be something towel like, since as usual, you got that freezing feeling when you got out of the water. Then BurnStar came with the towel.

"Elena, you're up." she said and came to her.

"It sure looks so... what..."

"Do you feel dizzy? Does it hurt somewhere? How many you see?" she asked and raised her hand.

"You mean your hand or your fingers?" asked Elena.

"Yes, you seem to recover enough." said BurnStar before she gave her towel.

"Where are we? What happened?" asked Elena.

"Let's see...You turn out to be Star Supreme, Megatron was going to use you to regenerate Cybertron to his wishes, then he decided also turn Earth too, in which you freaked out and it even started suck life out of you, Optimus went for Star saber And destroyed Omega lock to save you."

"I kind of notice it, before everything black out. What then?"asked Elena.

"Well, as you're aware I'm Star of lava, so it won't affect me, so I protect us from the explosion, then when everyone left, I took us here by my element form."

"What form?" asked Elena.

"Oh right. You may not know this... We Stars can take over element form. We can use it only in extreme matter."

"Wasn't that pulse for that?"

"That too, but this is for "EXTREME" extreme matter. We can use it rarely because it takes a lot of power and we need to rest a lot because of our size."

"Okay, what is this form of yours?"

"This." said BurnStar and by her element created a mini figure of Phoenix.

"Wow... You can turn in Phoenix.?"

"Yes, since it told to be born from ashes, you could say they're a bit of common on us to fire up." said BurnStar.

"Does Sweet then...Wait sec. Where is SweetStar?" asked Elena.

In BurnStar looked bit sad, before she asked her to follow. They left from bathing room to the hallway. While they walk Elena looked around Everything looked high and majestic.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In Star Tower." answered BurnStar.

"Star Tower? but I thought..."

"Yes, PeaceStar hid it from FallStar, but that doesn't mean we don't know it's location," said BurnStar. Then they to other room. It was huge and eight capsules and from each capsule, there was like a different beast statue looking down to the capsule. Elena recognized them. There was a dragon, griffin, wolf, deer, lion, Minotaur and some short sea monster. The other thing Elena noticed that each beast had missed one of their crystal eyes. They came to one of the Capsules which had Wolf statue above. In the capsule was resting SweetStar.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Elena. BurnStar shook her head sadly. Realizing what this meant Elena fell on knees for the shock. SweetStar was dead. "W-What happened?"

"I didn't notice it either, but once we got you into the pool, she had a deep wound on her side. It must have come during the explosion. She tried to hold it back with the ice, but it didn't help much." said BurnStar. "I suggested that she will get into the pool too, but she refused. You know, that when the next Star Supreme is selected, There will be new Stars for elements, so why bother keep old ones."

"But that's not fair," said Elena. "You're not tools that need to replace once in a while. You're living sentient persons, you had right to live just like rest of us."

BurnStar stood bit surprised of that. That's the first time someone like her says that to a robot.

"Is there anything to bring her back?" asked Elena.

**_"As Star Supreme could wish her to be one of your little Stars"_**

"Who said that?" asked Elena.

"Um.," said BurnStar and point middle of the room. Front of them there was standing a fade image of Alpha Star and LightStar Supreme.

"Oh, let me guess, this is because of the power of the Star Tower." said Elena.

"Actually it's because of the room itself. This is known as element room, where You, as Star Supreme can talk to our element..." said BurnStar pointing the Statues. "And with former Supremes," she said and point the music box in one stand between the capsules. "This is where choice is made for next Star Supreme and to her Star elements. Which is used rarely."

"Elements? Are you saying that those...beasts are the one who gave you the elements?" asked Elena.

"In one way..." said BurnStar. AlphaStar and LightStar Supreme giggled for their conversation. They both knew all this is still shocking for Elena.

_**"Oh, there's so much to tell you, little Star."**_ said LightStar Supreme.

"Could you please, not call me that. I feel, a bit awkward with it..." said Elena looking embarrassed.

**_"Oh, I'm sorry..."_**

_**"But she is right,"**_ said AlphaStar. **_"There's so much to tell you."_**

"Well, can we started by why I'm the Next Star Supreme?" asked Elena. "I'm mean I'm human and you told me that I must learn my element, so we know who it will be."

_**"And you did learn it."**_ said AlphaStar.

"What?" asked both Elena and BurnStar. Elena took a deep breath. "AlphaStar, LightStar, I'm not for riddles now. I'm just recovering huge explosion, I almost died and now my friends are out there fighting with Decepticons who also had more backup than ever. **SO, WHAT IN NAME OF YOUR ALLSPARK IS GOING ON HERE!?**"

BurnStar took a step backward from Elena. She had never seen her this much angry. And she wasn't yelling at her if not to her elder sister and AlpaStar.

_**"You're right. You have been through a lot,"**_ said AlphaStar calmly. **_"You have been captured, hold prison, and nearly died, but all this, because you were willing to help your friends,"_** she said and then both she and LightStar came near Elena and hugged her. _**"You miss them, do you?"**_

Elena didn't answer that. She really did miss them. All of them.

"Um... I hate to break this moment, but I still curious, what is her element, if she has learned it already?" asked BurnStar.

**_"That element is something natural for her kind, my little Star,"_ **said LightStar Supreme.** _"You see, your elements are what can be used in many ways, but where to depends deeply on the most precious element of the universe."_**

"The greatest power of universe..." said Elena.

_**"Yes,"**_ said AlphaStar. **_"The compassion and love are so natural for your kind and it is the that greatest power of the universe. Is the power that brings the life to the existence and shines like light through the darkness."_**

"Love?" asked BurnStar. "I'm... still confused."

LightStar giggled for her Stars reaction.

"Love? But why me?" asked Elena.

_**"Because you're one of those rare ones, who have shown it and proved worthy of the name as 'Children of God'."**_ said Alpha Star.

"Wow! What?! I thought her father was a scientist?" asked BurnStar, before Light Star slap her from back.

**_"'The children of god' is ancient name of their species,"_** she said. _**"But Like my elder sister said, only rare of humans prove to earn such name."**_

**_"Yes. And you Elena Star Prime had proven to be one of them,"_** said AlphaStar.

"But how?" asked Elena.

_**"I think we should show it to her, elder sister."**_ said LightStar to AlphaStar.

**_"I think you're right, my dear little Star."_** chuckled AlphaStar.

"Show me what?" asked Elena.

Then AlphaStar and LightStar place their hand to their star decor middle of their chest and light surround the room.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** huh, done it. It's hard to decide how much goes to each Chapter, but I'm glad I got this much done. Anyhow In next chapter we go a bit of that has happened so far in Earth, while AlphaStar and LightStar show Elena some part of the past, that shows her that she had been selected as Next Star Supreme.


	3. Arrival of Star Supreme part 3

Now that Shockwave was with Decepticons he revealed his recent experiment, a Predacon. With it, they could hunt down rest of the Autobots, now that Wheeljack managed to escape. It did found Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Miko, but luckily they managed to escape Thanks to Ultra Magnus, who has already picked up Arcee and Jack. By how it looked Ultra Magnus was Optimus's second in Command during the war. And by his strict behavior, he was one those from the army.

They managed to also locate Ratchet, Raf, and Bumblebee, who has changed his colors, to hide from cons. They managed to hide in ruins of the ship Harbinger, where Starscream once hid. And for kids relief, agent Fowler and June came there to inform that others are safe too. But now came to big question. What now? They still didn't know where Optimus and Smokescreen were. But they couldn't just wait for them. Cons might spot them, now with that beast, Shockwave brought. So, Ultra Magnus took the lead and decided that they should attack Megatron's Dark mount Tower.

Meanwhile, Smokescreen decided to pull another sneak in and went to get forge of Solus Prime back so Optimus could heal up, But to his shock, he told that force also has its limits and it was already having power for one use only. Instead of healing himself, Optimus suggests that it should be used to fix Omega lock. But Smokescreen reminds it can't work without Star Supreme and Prime. In this Optimus told that will be ready to move Matrix of leadership someone and that someone would Smokescreen.

* * *

Elena opens her eyes after the light show and finds herself and BurnStar in a somewhere middle of the space.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"_**This is Realm of Stars,"**_ AlphaStar explains and comes forward. _**"When we pass away and our sparks join the Allspark, we come here."**_

"But PeaceStar told me that she can life through her elements," Elena said.

"_**True,"**_ LightStar said. _**"But only until next Star Supreme is chosen, then all those who had passed away get peace and come here."**_

"I expected this to be bit calm. Why it feels so...dark?" BurnStar.

"_**Since FallStar came to exist, there's no peace here,"**_ LightStar said sadly.

"But didn't you told me that you would show me why I was chosen."

"_**Yes,"**_ AlphaStar said and lift her hand.

Right then, a small light started to gather near them. It looked like big fireflies flying around them, but from each of them, you could hear voices inside them.

"What are these?" Elena asked.

"_**Each of these lights holds a memory of your life,"**_ LightStar explained. _**"Ever since you survived the explosion, PeaceStar knew your life with us, will turn the meaning of the team something more special."**_

"_**But then one faithful day you said this..."**_ AlphaStar said and moved one light close to them. The light ball got bit bigger showing Elena without her left arm and leg bandages around her head covering her eyes, while she rests her head on Optimus.

_"But there's nothing left for me out there. And I have started like every one of you. I love you guys..."_

Elena didn't reply on what she saw. She never thought to see how serious condition she was and yet Autobots took her in. They looked after her. They were her family now. Family...

"_**After all what happened to you, you find new life with Autobots. On that moment, PeaceStar realized you're meant for something greater."**_ AlphaStar said._** "Ever since then you made team become stronger and united. A family."**_

In this, all the lights revealed the memories of Elena. When she was with each team member, with kids, with Stars, those memories showed that AlphaStar and LightStar were right. Her element is love, the greatest power of the universe.

"_**And now, It's time."**_ AlphaStar.

"Time for what?"

"_**To embrace your destiny,"**_ AlphaStar said before light surround them once more. Soon as the light fades, BurnStar is first to look around. They are back in Star Tower. BurnStar looked around to find others until she spots Elena getting up. To her surprise, she notices that Elena is now dressed into a white dress.

"Elena?" BurnStar asked.

Elena turned around and looked at her. She now had also star symbol on her forehead. I was also confused what has happened and what she was wearing.

"What is this dress?" Elena asked.

"That's dress BrightStar made."

"BrightStar?"

"She liked to make dresses to us. Or at least did before..." BurnStar said sadly.

Elena knew the topic was a sad one, but right now there are bigger things to worry about. They need to get to others. They need to get to the Earth.

"BurnStar, we need to get back to others. We need Spacebridge." Elena said.

"Oh, we actually have one."

"You do?"

"Well, were kept the designs of it before the war." BurnStar and takes her to the another room. Before that Elena picked the music box with her. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling she still needs it.

* * *

There it was. BurnStar when check it's control-panels.

"Good it still works."

"Still?"

"We have never used it since elder sister passed away," BurnStar explained.

"Did she use it?"

"I think so. She came often here, but never knew why." BurnStar said.

Elena remained bit confused. Soon BurnStar managed to activate the Spacebridge.

"I managed to set coordinates to Earth, but not to the base. We still don't know what has happened while we were gone." BurnStar said. Elena nodded before they both passed through the Spacebridge before it closed and shut down.

When they passed through it, to their surprise they find themselves in middle of the sky.

"Oh scrap..." BurnStar said before they both started to fall and scream. It didn't take long before BurnStar took her element form and transformed into a phoenix and picked Elena.

"Thanks," Elena said. Phoenix simply nodded before to flight to the base.

* * *

When they get there. To their shock they found base destroyed and close to it a huge tower.

"Oh no..." Elena said.

Phoenix took her bit far from there before landed and transformed back to BurnStar.

"This is bad. A way bad. What are we going to do?"

"We need to know where others are," Elena said. "Burn, you are Star of lava. Wouldn't that mean you can sense through the ground and it heat?"

"Well, yes, but...Ooh. I get it. I try to locate them. Hold on a second." BurnStar said and placed her hands on the ground. It took some time, but she soon spots something.

"Oh no..."

"What? What is it?"

"We need to hurry," BurnStar said and grab Elena by her hand.

"Why?"

"We need to hurry before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"For Optimus."

That shocked Elena. Is Optimus dying? In this, she too started to run fast. She won't lose another father.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** Huh, finally. This took long to do


	4. Arrival of Star Supreme part 4

The team Prime was preparing for their attack against Decepticons. By how it looked there were some weaknesses on Megatron's Darkmount. It could work, but to be honest, things didn't feel like they should. Not without Optimus leading them, not without...Elena. To think it through Elena was like the link that turned the entire meaning of 'Team' into 'Family'. But she was gone. And in the worse case, what if Optimus is gone too. no, it better not to think it so. It will only make thing worse. They just need to do what's right and get rid of Darkmount.

While Kids and Ratchet were preparing distraction most of the guards, so Darkmount won't be too tightly guard, Autobots were preparing to battle, well most of them were. Arcee couldn't concertante much. There were two things that worried her. Optimus and Elena. Optimus meant a lot to her, she loved him. If he truly is...dead, how could she live on? And Elena, she was like... 'their' child. Well, she was Optimus' daughter, but it felt like she was their both child. Losing her was too great lost to both of them. Can she take that he is gone too?

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked who it was. It was Bumblebee.

"(It because of them?)" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm not sure if I could go one with this...What if..."

"(We don't know. But we must try. If die trying, then at least we tried and they knew we did.)"

This made Bulkhead and WheelJack agree. If this was going to be their last stand, then let's make it for Optimus and Elena. Arcee nodded and got ready. It's time to end this tyranny.

* * *

Smokescreen couldn't take such responsibility. He, to become Prime, only because Optimus will die. He knew it won't be the same. It didn't felt right, to take advantage of his death. But Optimus Told that such choice is not on their own. Matrix chooses always one who is worthy. But deep down Optimus hold still sorrow of the loss of his daughter.

Soon Optimus started to see once more, the emptiness and there his former mentor Alpha Trion. For to him, it seemed as well that it seems to be time to leave. But Alpha Trion could notice that something was troubling his former student. Optimus told it was because of the Matrix and Alpha Trion trust that next follower was near, but he knew there was more.

_"It's because of your daughter..."_ said Alpha Trion.

"Elena? How you..." asked Optimus.

_"As keeper of the Covenant of Primus, I came aware of her as your daughter, but who she would become, knew only AlphaStar and LightStar, my daughter."_

"I wish to see her once more... but I doubt she could be there, be one with AllSpark," said Optimus.

_"Then there's one way to find out,"_ said Alpha Trion and raised his hand and asked Optimus to take it. Optimus reach it, while in reality, his was shutting down and Matrix was going to choose next one to hold it.

But right then...

**"FATHER!"**

Smokescreen looked up. It can't be... the ceiling of the cave was crumbling like a meteor was going to hit it. He then knew what to do. If that was what he think it was, then there's no way he will let Optimus die. so, he took Forge and moved to the Optimus' hand.

**"FATHER..."** heard behind Optimus. He turned around to see what it was. There was light behind him, like a light that's getting brighter like rising sun.

"Impossible..." he said.

**"FATHER, DON'T LEAVE ME..."**

_"Looks like your time is not to come, my student,"_ said Alpha Trion. _"Your daughter's power is greater, then I expected."_

"My daughter... is she alive?"

_"Go find it out yourself,"_ said Alpha Trion kindly. _"Go and be with her, Optimus Prime."_

Optimus looked to his old mentor before he notices someone sitting on his shoulder like Elena had sat on his. It was LightStar.

**_"You heard him. Go and be with her. She is alive and so is the hope of Cybertron."_** said LightStar.

That was all he needed to hear. He started to run to the light that keeps growing. He could actually see the small figure of his daughter reaching for him. When he reached his hand to hers, all was covered in light.

Next thing he knew was looked up and there was Elena on him, looking at him with tears.

"Elena?" he asked. In this Elena hugged him by his neck, but not too tightly, while she started to cry for happiness.

"I thought I'll never see you again." she cried. Optimus was out of words. That's what he felt. He thought he had lost her. Was this a dream? But it couldn't be? When he took on a note, Elena was different. She looked like she was fully a human and dressed in a white beautiful dress. Then he notices the star on her forehead.

"You're..."

"Yes!" said BurnStar on Smokescreen's hands. "She is now Star Supreme!"

In this Optimus was getting up and notice his new look. He then notices the Forge of Solus Prime near him. He knew what meant.

"Smokescreen, why..."

"If you would have died, it might have broken her Spark," said Smokescreen. "And by what we saw on Cybertron, she can't revive Cybertron with broken Spark."

"Besides, Why need a lock, when all we need is Her." said BurnStar with full of confident.

Optimus stood up Elena once more on his shoulders.

"We need to go. Others may need us," he said.

"They sure do," said Elena. "And I know how to get there."

* * *

The attack of the Autobots didn't work. Even if they tried all, it just didn't. What they did manage to do was send the Predacon into Arctic, where it froze up. But taking over Darkmount and destroy it, failed. Ultra Magnus was taken to the throne room, to see how the rest will be taken preparing for their demise, while Megatron himself will do the honors to kill him. But right then Starscream notice something to come. Others notice it too. Something was flying to the Darkmount, but what. Even from Harbinger, Ratchet and kids were confused what it was.

Megatron went to take a closer look at what it was. But once it came clear what it was, he eyes went wide. It was Optimus Prime, flying to them and right when he came there, he could punch to Megatron and made to go through his throne. A couple of vehicon started to shoot, but he took care of them too by his new canon. Starscream didn't dare to go against him, but he still got beat up from Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus told Optimus about the weak spot of the tower and while Optimus fly to it, Magnus informed everyone that Optimus had returned. This surprised everyone and I mean everyone. Ratchet, kids, the team and Agent Fowler, who knew to send his group on to Darkmount. This gave the Team new boost and attacked once more on cons and Shockwave.

Once Megatron recovered from the strike he notices where Optimus was heading and followed him to stop him. Optimus tried to aim at Tower canons but noticing Megatron coming to him, he needs to keep the distance until in right moment knocked him out and throw him to the Tower power core, which caused a breach to its systems and gave a good chance to the military to shoot free. That also meant to clear the place before things get messy. After the military fired the missiles the Darkmount was breaking apart but didn't kill all the cons or Megatron. They all managed to escape to their Warship, Nemesis.

From distance, Smokescreen was coming with Elena and BurnStar, but sadly he came too late and star pout for missing all the action.

"Nah. Don't worry. I'm sure there will be more." comfort BurnStar and pat his cheek. Elena sighed for relief. Even if the cons may have escaped, but Without Darkmount tower, Megatron won't hurt anyone from Jasper.

"Well, let's go," said BurnStar. "Everyone is going to freak when they see you."

* * *

In military base in Nevada, The Autobots got base "E" for their command center. Since It was Agent Fowler's section, no one didn't mind if they use it. Considering that they once more saved the world from Decepticons. But the world is still not ready, to face them, so they needed to keep a low profile once more. After so, Optimus welcomed Ultra Magnus to Earth and to Team Prime. Of course, now even if The Forge of Solus Prime had lost its power, there's no chance to rebuild Omega lock, But no one blamed Smokescreen for that, they knew he did the right thing by bringing their leader back.

"Should we tell the greater news, sir?" asked Smokescreen from Optimus. This left everyone confused. Optimus nodded and looked at the doors of the base. Everyone looked on the doors too and from there the first one who was BurnStar.

"Hiya," she said. This surprised everyone and kids went quickly to hug her that she actually fall on the ground. "I love this planet," she said.

"But how?" asked WheelJack.

"Star of lava, what else?" said Smokescreen. Everyone was glad that she was okay. But there was a bigger surprise waiting for them. BurnStar looked also on the door like waiting for the special guest to show up.

"You may come, my child," said Optimus. This shocked everyone. Did he mean...

Right then someone came from the door, that made everyone stare in amazed. The one who came in was Elena in a beautiful dress. She walked calmly to everyone until stopped.

"Elena?" asked Raf, who came more near her.

"Hello, Rafael," said Elena. By her voice, you could sense she had missed everyone. Realizing that she truly was real, Raf went hug her and she knelt to hug him back. After so Miko and Jack went hug her too.

"The miracles don't keep stopping today..." said Ratchet in amaze.

"But how did you...?" asked Jack.

"Like I will die before I get a chance to be Star Supreme?" said Elena.

"What? You mean you are...?" asked Miko. This also surprised everyone more.

"Why else I'm dressed up like this?" said Elena. "We may have lost the lock, but with Star Supreme, there's always hope. We just need to find the way."

Everyone stood speechless, except Optimus. She has come to her father, with wise words. After so, She went greet everyone in separately. June hugged her and Agent Fowler saluted her like a soldier, while she curtseyed gracefully. Bumblebee raised her up in cheer and land down afterward. Bulkhead could have given one bear hug of his, but didn't, since she may get crushed. Ratchet was out of words first, but then he knew there no need for those when Elena kissed his cheek like child give the kiss to her relative. WheelJack only nodded for greeting and so did her. Arcee took her in a sweet and caring embrace in which she answered the same way. Smokescreen she had already greeted, so he didn't mind, when she went to Ultra Magnus.

"Welcome, Commander." she said while once more curtseyed gracefully.

"Um... Thank you, miLady," he said. He never didn't expect actually meet such important person such as Star Supreme, at least not in this circumstances.

After all this, Elena returned to her place On Optimus' shoulder.

"While we may have lost many things, we still have the necessary. Like my daughter said, We just need to find a way to survive and find another way to get our home restored, Even if it means that this war must end first."

And everyone agreed on that.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** Okay, Here's was the so-called Start to Beast Hunters. In Next chapter, you will learn the truth of The Star elements and their origin. Also why I wrote also 'Tamers'


	5. Origin of elements part1

**AN: **Okay, in This I like to inform that in this there will more action than actual Season 3 'Beast Hunters' Like we know There was only 13 episode and all. Well, These two next chaps happen during the first part of episode 5 "Project Predacon" and then we go one like between episodes and so on. you get the picture. Enjoy!

* * *

While in warship Nemesis, Megatron wished to get all the anger out. Everything was going so well until Optimus appeared. Not to mention well upgraded, he doesn't know why or how, but it cost his new Darkmount tower and all with it. But before he could even let it all out, There was someone calling and in a direct line.

**"MEGATRON!"**

Yep, it is FallStar and she isn't happy either, for some reason. Most of them stepped aside or even left from the command center until there was left, Megatron (obviously because it's for him), Soundwave, (He needs to be there because he took care of such things), Starscream, Knockout, and Shockwave. On the screen appeared VERY angry-looking FallStar. "You mindless Ignorant Buckethead!" At this point, you may think Megatron would get annoyed that he is called that. But when it came from Fallstar, he let it be.

"If you intend to add acid into my cuts, you could at least say what for, my dear." He said annoyed.

"Oh, don't 'my dear' me, you moron," she yelled. "You think, I wouldn't notice? WE had A Deal!"

"I think she is aware of Omega lock, sir," said Starscream. Megatron gives a glare at him. 'Isn't obvious...'

"I gave you all you need for your army. The knowledge, the power, the secrets of Space bridge and the psychic patch, even the CNA of the Predacon to Shockwave! And All in return I had asked one simple thing. IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK!?" she yelled.

"First of all, FallStar." started Megatron. "When we spot the Omega lock, I wasn't even aware of that this so-called 'Star', will become Supreme. And it turns out, when I send the ray to her planet, the effects of the lock was even sucking her life force from her."

"Suck? As in she was dying during the regenerating?" she asked getting bit curious.

"Well, she didn't seem to survive from that," said Knockout. "Not when Primes destroyed the lock."

"And sadly, it seems that neither didn't your sisters," said Megatron. First, it looked like FallStar was in shock, then going explode, but then calmed down and looked a bit bored at them.

"Don't tell me, that planet has made you all too soft and stupid?" she said. This surprised them.

"Is there something we should know of?" asked Megatron.

"I sense two Star lives on Earth and one of them is superior to mine." said FallStar.

"What? Impossible!" said Starscream. "There's no way They could have survived. How they could have even got here?"

"Silence!" ordered Megatron and looked back on FallStar. "Are you saying that This 'Star Supreme' is alive?"

"With one of my sisters. I don't know what happened to another one. If she would have died, I would have felt it." said FallStar.

Megatron thought a while this. If it's true that human girl is now Star Supreme, not to mention alive and now on earth, it will all explain how Optimus managed to defeat him.

"If I may speak, your ladyship," said Shockwave. "The CNA of the Predacon..."

"Oh, I thought it has worked its purpose?" she said calmly now.

"I hold one, just in case." said Shockwave."But sadly, it got defeated."

"Against Autobots, right?" she asked. Since there was no answer it was obvious it did. "Oh Shockwave, the Predacons may be strong, but to defeat a group of Autobots, you'll need more than one Predacon to defeat them. The CNA I gave you, only belonged to one known as Predaking. Not to mention that getting the CNA from others wasn't an easy part, unlike Predaking's. The very reason, why my sister hid the Star Tower from me"

"Obviously..." mumbled Starscream.

"I heard that," she said clearly. Everyone looked on Starscream while before she continued. "Sadly, I may have a bit of CNA left, but the only problems is that I'm not there."

"We could send you Space Bridge..." suggested Knockout.

"And let Autobots and that Star brat know my arrival? Don't make me laugh," she said. "Besides, I'm on way there. The surprises are more fun, as they say."

"And how long it will take you to come?" asked Megatron.

"In the Earth time... about in a week. That is if you're not been defeated yet." she mocked. Typical of her. "Oh, and if you really need for more Predacons while then, Try to take a sample of the former one you made, doc."

"Yes, your ladyship." said Shockwave.

"And Megatron..." she said getting his attention. "I'm not through with this 'Supreme' subject." she hissed before she ends the call.

"Wow, what burned her circuits?" asked Knockout. That no one knew the answer, no one except Megatron.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the new base, Autobots had tried to settle down. Ratchet and Raf were trying to get systems working, but there was still problems with the Groundbridge. yes, they had built the 'ground' version, because the Space bridge they got destroyed in Omega one base. Mostly the only problems were that there wasn't much energon either. The storage where they had enough of it also got destroyed and if some of it did survive, cons might have taken it. Well, it's still hard to say without Groundbridge, which was still in progress. So, they tried to build other needed things like med bay just in case and all that.

The new chambers to Autobots were in different hangers then hanger 'E', which worked only as a command center. But since they were middle of the Military base, They decide to take only two three of them to use. Optimus had his own room, okay, more like an own hangar. And since he needed new vehicle mode he, so far stood either on his new apartment or in the command center. Elena also sleeps there. By her new element power, which she has learned to use a bit, she made herself a cute hanging bed. It looked like hanging lavender lantern with silk sheets covering around it and inside with soft mattress you could ever think to have. By the look on Elena's face tells she likes what she had made so far.

"I Didn't know you had such kind beds in here Earth." said Optimus, who has watched his daughters working.

"Not actually," she said. "I took this design from Stories I had when I was little. They were mostly Fairytales."

Optimus knew what she meant since she has explained them to him. Something about invented worlds of fairies, elves, magical creatures like unicorns (yeah. no wonder everyone gets a bit confused by Unicron back then.) Pegasus, centaurs, etc. But for him, it seems Elena love those stories because such creatures were told to be living in one particular place.

"You seem to like nature of this planet." he said.

"Pardon me?" she asked confusedly.

"When you told me about these 'Fairytales' of yours. It sounds to me like you like the nature. Your father even took you to park and woods for reason didn't he."

Elena smiled for that. Who knew he has put a note on such a things from her.

"Well, you could say that I like some of the things about nature. It kind of showed how much life it could hold. But because of papa's work, we hardly get any real forest, if not just into parks."

"You know, you could use one of the rooms of Star Tower to as your inside garden." said Optimus.

"Really?"

"PeaceStar told me once, they had many empty rooms to be used. She told me once that even Light Star had her own room for her own things."

"What kind of things?"

"That she never got to tell me, but this was only suggestion. Considering that you may use your power to keep them alive," he said.

"That's so Sweet..." said Elena, but then she became sad. Optimus knew why.

"It's because of SweetStar?" he asked. Elena nodded for this. When others heard the news of SweetStar, they sure felt sadness inside. Miko actually started to cry, Raf hid his face from tears and June went hug BurnStar since she was Sweet's sister. Everyone else had stayed in silence.

"She was so young..." said Elena.

"I know," said Optimus and picked her to his hand. "But she is now safe in Star Tower. And by what LightStar told you, she may live again if you wish it so. Besides, all this may have been too much for her."

Elena nodded for this. He was right. SweetStar may have suffered if she would be here now. But now that she is safe and sound in Star Tower when time is right and she will revive the Cybertron somehow, she may wake up too among the new Stars of elements. Then Arcee came in.

"Optimus, Ultra Magnus is asking...I'm sorry." said Arcee.

"Yes, Arcee?" asked Optimus.

"He asks permission to pick new vehicle form." she continued. "Ratchet told him about it and we all confirmed that he needs one, so it won't wake any suspicion."

"I can do that." said Elena.

"Are you sure?" asked Arcee.

"Well, why not? I could help pick the new look and same time I'll teach him local traffic rules. Maybe I even learn something about him." said Elena cheerfully.

"I'm not sure about that," said Arcee. "Ultra Magnus is a bit too 'going by the book' type."

"So? I know it took a while to handle WheelJack or Smokescreen with their issues, why not with him?" said Elena was jumped off her father's hand and went to the door. "Plus, I believe you two could use some alone time."

"Alone time...?" asked Arcee, before they both got it.

**"ELENA!"**

Elena showed her tongue bit before she closes the door, leaving them two alone. Optimus shook his head. Since when his daughter started to play cupid on them. Wait, she already had on day of SweetSparks (AN: another fanfic I made)

Arcee just stood there. She wasn't sure what to say now. To be honest, she had wished if she could be alone with Optimus, so she could jump and kiss him and tell him how worried she was about him and how much she missed him and all. But why then she wasn't doing it? What was taking her? Is it because he was now so big? Well, he was big already, but now he was too big. No, that never was a problem with them. What is wrong then, girl?

While in her thoughts, she felt hand resting on her shoulder. In this, she looked up and find herself looking at Optimus.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. Scrap...he notice.

"I..."

"It's because of my new size, isn't it?" he asked once more.

Arcee looked down. She didn't mean to hurt his feeling. But then she felt two fingers lifting her head from her chin and she felt his lips on hers. She forgets how good kisser he is. It can be sometimes sweet and caring, passionate and lustful or sometimes between those. Soon the kiss broke off and they looked at each other's eyes. Then Arcee rests her head on him.

"I thought I would never you again. Both of you," she said. He knew she was also talking about Elena. Then he lifts her head once more and moves her tears away by his finger.

"I'm sorry," he said. After that, they started to kiss again. In moments the kiss started to turn more heated and they both know where this was leading.

"Have you pick the place to recharge yet?" he asked.

"Not yet..." she said. "You mind...?"

"No..." he said before he picked her up and took her to his berth...their berth.

It's good thing Elena went along with Ultra Magnus.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **I actually planned bit bigger, but then it would have come way too bigger than I wish to, so I end it here and continue on the next chap soon as possible.

And Yes, FallStar is on her way and she is mad. What will happen? But you can see where the cons get the idea to look for Predacon fossils and take sample of CNA


	6. Origin of elements part2

**AN: **Okay, I was going to put this up yesterday, but I got a bit carried away because I thought should I add a song to this, but I didn't because it would have taken too much time and too much to explain things. But I could say I had two songs in mind when I made this chap.

1\. Elan by Nightwish.

2\. The voice by Celtic woman

Enjoy!

* * *

On their first night in the new base, Autobots rest well. After been separated and trying to survive and all they deserved a bit of break. Plus, Groundbridge wasn't still working so, where else they will go?

In that night, in the hangar where Optimus, Arcee, and Elena slept was quiet, until Optimus got a call from Agent Fowler that he had pick vehicle for him to scan. In this Optimus got up and while so he accidentally woke Arcee.

"mmm...what is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing. It's Agent Fowler," he said. She already knew what it meant.

"Okay," she said. After so he kissed her helm, before he left, quietly and after that, she went on recharge.

But they didn't put a note that Elena was a bit moving in her sleep. She had white night-dress on, which actually is the same dress she got in Star Tower. Turns out she could turn the Dress into any clothing she wants. Even to jeans or pant or anything. But as right now she had white night-dress on.

* * *

_In the dream, Elena was walking in the hallway. She recognized the hallway. She seemed to be back in Star Tower. But something was different. There was much light. and design was different. Then she heard sobbing somewhere near. She followed the sound to the room, where she found someone crying._

_It was AlphaStar, but Elena couldn't tell why she was crying. then she put a note that she wasn't alone in the room. There were eight creatures laying front of her. She wasn't sure, but it looked like that these beast were slowly falling asleep. No, not to sleep if not dying._

_"Please, don't leave..." cried AlpahStar. "I have lost so much already..."_

_Elena wished to go and comfort her, but when she touched AlphaStar she went through. Then she realized that this was the past that had already happened. But what were those beasts? Elena could tell what was happening, but it sounded like they spoke at the same time._

_"We know your loss, but our wounds are deep. We can't move without a leak. Our time has come to end, there's nothing to change what is already made. But we have seen your kindness and that for we wish to pay your goodness."_

_In this AlphaStar looked at the eight pair of eyes that looked back at her._

_"Our life may end today, but our powers can live over and over again. We swear loyalty, we swear trust. You alone may guide us. Find eight persons to hold our power, and with them, we look after one another. And if the time of your comes too, let us help find follower to you."_

_And then the eight beasts started to disappear front of her, but instead, there was eight crystal front of her. AlphaStar took one and looked what it was. Inside she could see the fire burning on and on, while in other one look to be water._

_This Elena wasn't sure what was going on, but those crystals looked bit familiar. But where?_

* * *

In reality, Elena had open her eyes, but by looking to them, you could see she wasn't herself as if she was in trance. She got up and landed down before she walked out from the hangar.

Arcee woke up for the doors and saw Elena going away.

"Elena?"

When she didn't seem to answer back, she got up and start to follow her. Right then Optimus was returning with Agent Fowler when they too notice Elena walking middle of the night to hangar 'E'

"What in the..." said agent Fowler.

"Elena?" called Optimus, but she didn't answer she just keep going.

"Optimus" called Arcee. "Something is wrong with Elena."

"We notice it. We should look for what she will do. She could either be controlled or sleep-walking." said Optimus.

"(Who?)" beeped Bumblebee. Since most of the bot had to share one hangar the scout hadn't got used to that, yet. so, he went for walk/drive and just came back.

"Elena is acting weird." explained Arcee.

"Let move then, before things may get out of hands." said agent Fowler.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in dreams, Elena had seen this far. After getting those eight weird crystals, AlphaStar asked Solus Prime to help in one room on something. She and some of the Primes, who knew construction helped made eight statues of the eight different beasts. the ones Elena saw in Star Tower. When they got ready the statues they also put capsule front for each statue and AlphaStar made eyes by the crystals she got for each of the statues. That when it hit Elena, The crystal were the eyes of the statues._

_When they were done they brought eight tiny protoforms and put them into the capsules. After so AlphaStar stood center of the room, while Primes watched what will happen._

_AlphaStar raised her hands and from them came light and then the eyes of the statues started to shine and the ray hit right into capsules. It took a while, before light fade away and capsules opened and there came eight figures with star decor in their heads._

_Elena now knew what this was. This was the birth of the Star elements. Each beast must represent a different element. But one question remind, Why there was one eye missing from them when she was there?_

* * *

In hangar 'E' Ratchet was still trying to fix the bridge, but nothing. To be honest he was getting tired as well. Even Optimus asked him, not work late, maybe its time end for today and continue tomorrow. Although he had a feeling he won't ever get the bridge worked, even as a Groundbridge.

When he was about to go, he noticed Elena coming inside.

"Elena? should you be in bed?" he asked. Elena didn't answer. She keeps walking and she also seemed to look around, like looking for something. But Ratchet noticed something else. Her star decor on her forehead was blinking.

Right then Elena stood front of the bridge, or where it was supposed to be. Elena seemed to look a bit a while for it before she raised her hands. Then her hands glow in blue and pieces started to move into their places. And if one of the parts was broken it got fixed.

Ratchet only stared with mouth wide open, when others came in.

"Now what?" asked agent Fowler.

"Is she making the Spacebridge?" asked Arcee.

"I don't think there's enough part for that," said Ratchet. "That must be Groundbridge."

Right then the bridge was ready and Elena seemed to look on the control panel and switch on. The bridge is working.

"She did it!" yelled Ratchet. Well, as a mechanic you could expect him to say so.

But Elena did something unexpected, she entered to the bridge.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" said agent Fowler.

**"ELENA!"** yelled others and tried to go stop her, but she already passed through.

"Ratchet, where she went?" asked Optimus.

"I'll check," he said and went to control panels. "No..."

"What is it?" asked Arcee.

"She is where we send the Predacon," said Ratchet. That didn't sound any good.

"Send us there, Ratchet." said Arcee.

"And let you freeze out? Are you nuts?" asked Ratchet.

"Well, she is for sure freezing there with that outfit." said agent Fowler.

"Bumblebee, get BurnStar here," ordered Optimus. "Since SweetStar is no longer with us to help in this, We may need BurnStar to keep us out of cold."

Bumblebee nodded and run out quickly.

"What you think that is wrong with her?" asked Arcee.

"We will find out," said Optimus.

* * *

Somewhere in Arctic Elena had started to recover slowly from the dream, and sees where she is.

"How I got here?" she asked from herself. Luckily she knew quickly to change her outfit to proper one for not to freeze to death.

In Arctic, there was one of those windstorms that make the temperature to go lower than usual. She tried to walk bit, but then she noticed the huge figure all frozen up. It was the Predacon Autobots managed to defeat. This was the first time Elena actually sees one for real. But by it posture, it seemed froze up in seconds, but that didn't make sense. It's too big, by its size it should be frozen like in hours or at least in a day. Then how come it froze up so quickly.

Right then she heard Groundbridge appearing behind her. She turns around and saw Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee coming with BurnStar to there.

"I can't believe we're here again." said Arcee.

"Be lucky I'm here now," said BurnStar. By how it looked BurnStar had made a shield around them to protect them from cold.

"Dad, Arcee, Bee, Burn. What's going on?" asked Elena.

"(We like to ask that)" beeped Bumblebee.

"What you mean?" asked Elena.

"Well, by what I heard, you started to walk, then you went to the command center and made a Groundbridge and then here. And WHAT HECK IS THAT?" asked BurnStar pointing the Predacon.

"(Predacon.)"

"What is Predacon?" asked Elena.

"The question should be what it is doing here on Earth?" asked BurnStar.

"We will explain later. Right now let's get back," said Optimus. But right before they could even enter the bridge, the wind started to blow harder. To be honest it was winter storm surrounding them trying to stop them from going any further.

"This doesn't seem to be natural here." said BurnStar while tried to hold her warm shield up.

"This must be the reason the creature froze so quickly." said Elena.

"What you mean?" asked Arcee.

"Hello, look at its size. it should take a day at least to freeze it to death."

"(Maybe more, since it also breathes fire.)" beeped Bumblebee.

"It what?" asked BurnStar and Elena at the same time.

Right then Optimus notice something in the storm. Two bright blue eyes looking at them.

"I think BurnStar is right. This is not an ordinary storm," he said.

"Why?" asked Arcee. But she didn't need to wait for an answer when they all notice the eyes in the storm.

This got Elena's attention. Those eyes looked so familiar. She knew whose eyes those are. She gets out of the shield and stood front of the eyes. From some reason, it looked like the cold wasn't bothering her anymore.

"Elena!"

"ssh..." said BurnStar. "I think she is up to something."

Elena approaches the pair of eyes.

"It's okay..." she said to it. "I mean no harm..." she said.

The eyes in storm seem got its interest on Elena. It tried to approach her, but when it notice others it moved back and loud growl was heard.

"They won't harm you either. I promise..." said Elena.

Right then storm calm down and front of them was standing huge Wolf. And I mean huge. It was like the same size like Optimus. But it looked a lot like Silver, SweetStar's Alter mode, except it had many details on. Like ice decor on its legs and instead Autobot symbol, it had Predacon symbol. BurnStar couldn't believe what she saw. She knew what that beast was.

"You have been alone here, haven't you?" asked Elena and came closer to the wolf. The huge wolf wasn't sure about her yet, but it for some reason got down for her. "Do you miss home? I...we could take you back if you like." The wolf didn't seem to answer, but by its reaction, it looked so calm with her. It even let her touch itself.

Others were all surprised what they were seeing. Well, there was more than one question in their mind. They didn't know What that wolf was and how it got there and why it seemed to be interested in Elena.

Then Elena took some snow and made it into snowball before she asked the huge wolf. "Will you accept me?"

Right then Wolf started to disappear into a snow storm, which moved into a snowball and it started to glow until Elena was holding a SnowGlobe. Right then the weather was calm and normal that BurnStar could take the shield down.

"(What was that?)" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know what just happened, but I recognized that creature. It's called BlizzarWolf," said BurnStar.

"BlizzarWolf?" asked Arcee. "You know that Predacon?"

"Only as a statue in Star Tower, but I never saw it alive." said BurnStar.

"This only leaves more questions to answer we better get back." said Optimus.

"Good... point..." said Elena, while yawned. she was still bit tired.

And so they called Ratchet for pick up.

* * *

Back in the base, BurnStar checks Elena condition. She seemed to be normal, as Star Supreme.

"There was another?" asked Ratchet.

"We were surprised as well," said Arcee. "But it looked like that Predacon controlled the ice storm."

"That's because BlizzarWolf is known as Predacon of ice." explain BurnStar.

"Young lady, You had a lot of explaining to do." said Ratchet.

"Once I'm done with her." said BurnStar, until she noticed something. "hmm...this is interesting. Her Star decor is blinking."

"Blinking?" asked Ratchet and went look. "This is weird. when I spot her here, it was doing to same, while she made Groundbridge."

"That may mean, she is receiving a message from someone," said Optimus. "It might have something to do with this Predacon we found."

"And which Elena brought here." said Arcee meaning the snowglobe.

"As long it won't cause us any more trouble. Now that Decepticons are still out there and we're out of materials," said Ratchet.

Then Optimus pick his sleeping daughter to his hand.

"I'll take Elena to sleep. I'll ask her what message she got."

"Just don't keep things up from us," said Arcee. "It makes everyone worried."

Optimus nodded before they went back to recharge.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** Okay, from here we go one to episode 5 for sure. And on the next Chap will come clear what was the wolf and what was all that dream and more.


	7. Project: Predacon

**AN: D**one! This is the episode of "Project Predacon" as you may notice. Since all the knowledge comes out of the Predacons it's also good time explain some other things. Enjoy!

* * *

The Next day on Command center (hangar 'E'), since Groundbridge was fixed, Ultra Magnus and WheelJack went check to remains of the old base to see if there's anything to find. Sadly there wasn't much to save. Only one cube of energon and lob-ball, with Wheeljack, threw to Bulkhead, but it fled from him to the Agent Fowler's door and it would have crashed onto Miko if Jack wouldn't have pushed her down.

Ultra Magnus started lecture Wheeljack and by what he mention it sound like he and WheelJack had history and it kind of explains why he doesn't like to be bossed around. WheelJack told that if his ship wouldn't be in pieces he would have gone solo. Everyone remained quiet for that. And by Ultra Magnus' sigh, it was either worried that things hadn't changed or something else. When he asked about Optimus Ratchet informed that he and Elena went to check one Decepticon activity, with luck it would be energon mine.

In some time later came Smokescreen with new paint-job, but Arcee kind of knew it was him by two things. 1. The style was still raced car and 2. Who else would come? But the new color job didn't impress Ultra Magnus since he ordered him to help Bumblebee with cubes. In this Smokescreen, bit regret not becoming Prime. The truth is no one knew what truly happened when Optimus was down, but they knew one thing for sure. Without Smokescreen's action, Optimus was with them now and that truly mattered to them. Especially for Elena. They all had witnessed what happened with Omega lock and by what was told about Star Supreme and with angry or depressed Spark, the result will be worse.

BurnStar had so far helped Raf on the computer systems. She knew that, when Elena and Optimus will come, she should explain everyone about the origin of the Star elements. Ever since the nightly Arctic trip, is obvious that Team Prime must know something about these Predacons. Because there may come more.

* * *

Somewhere in the skies, Optimus was heading to the coordinates Ratchet gave. Elena went with him since she found out he goes there by flying, so she for some reason came along, with gym ribbon. No one knew why, neither didn't Optimus, but he let her come since she begged to come along. While there he wasn't sure what she was doing. She tried to go into clouds and next thing he saw she used the wind to fly along with him.

"What you did?" he asked.

"Something I'll explain to you all later," she said and put gym ribbon together before putting it aside. "Let's go to those coordinates."

Optimus accepted her suggestion. Since they were bit low on Energon, maybe getting it would cheer others and Elena could explain things to them. When they came there Optimus had to transform into his new vehicle form, to move well. But to their surprise, there wasn't any Energon, but cons. And they seemed to mine something, but what. Whatever it is, it must be stopped.

"Elena, get out of the car." said Optimus.

"No need to repeat." she said and got out.

"Abandon the excavation, Now!" ordered Optimus to the cons. But as usual they didn't and he had to take care of them one by one. but one got away with something. When Optimus went to see what is was, he knew this didn't mean anything good.

"What you find, dad?" asked Elena. But when Optimus took that something of the cave, she gasped in shock. It was a skull of the Predacon.

"No..." she said.

"I believe is time to everyone knew all about Predacons." he said.

"I... just hope they will understand. But I'm still unsure of the other things..." she said and look down. Optimus wasn't sure what she was referring to, but then again he too kept the Omega lock in secret, until he told about it. He had to admit she was coming to him.

* * *

When Optimus and Elena came to the base and showed what they found it came all clear about the Predacon Megatron had. But according to them, Predacons lived long before anything became to alive. Predacons were like dinosaurs in Cybertron. And considering that Decepticons are after remains and that Shockwave is with them, it's obvious Megatron wants another one. No, not just one if not more. That was when Optimus declared that they must become Beast Hunters. But that left one more question, how did Predacons get here to Earth?

"BurnStar, I believe it's time to tell." said Elena.

"Tell what?" asked Jack.

"The story about Predacons," said BurnStar. "Like Smoky told, they lived long ago like your 'dinos'. But there's more you to know. You may need to sit down."

After doing so BurnStar started the story.

"It happened few megacycles after Unicron was defeated and Primus became a core of Cybertron. In that time AlphaStar and 13 Primes explored their new home to see where they could build what or where to keep certain things and so on. But one time when AlphaStar was exploring a certain area with four of Primes, they made a huge discovery. An eight different, but seriously wounded Predacons. No one knew how or why they were there like that. But seeing their wounds, AlphaStar felt sorry for them and wish to help. But as you know, such creatures keep everything stranger as a threat, so of course, they tried to defend themselves as they could. But that didn't stop her. She approached the strongest one, known as Predaking. After a while for trying to fight back, Predaking realized that she didn't mean any harm when she touched gently its wounds. After knowing this the beasts stopped fighting back, but mostly because they were already too weak.

AlphaStar and Primes took them to Star palace, which later was called Star Tower. There, AlphaStar took good care of them. Such caring wasn't been forgotten by the Predacons or from Primes. But sadly, Predacons were already too weak. Even if their wounds were treated, they wouldn't survive. Hearing this AlphaStar cried and begged them to hang on, but they told it's useless. But they hadn't forgotten her kindness, so they wish to show their gratitude. They gave eight crystals of elements, their elements, and with those crystals, AlphaStar picked eight protoforms in which she gave life to her star powers. And that where came the first Stars of Star elements."

"Then that means, your elements is from Predacons?" asked Raf.

"Yes," said BurnStar. "You could say we're also carrying a bit of Predacon CNA. Like, for example, my element is from Predacon of lava, between the fire and earth. Which also allows me to pick its form, in desperate times."

"Like the time, we survived the explosion of the Omega lock." said Elena.

"But how then Predacons are here?" asked Jack.

"I have a pretty good guess why," said BurnStar and looked either angry or sad, perhaps even both. "By how you described that this Predacon you find breathe fire, There is no doubt, that Shockwave got the every first CNA from FallStar."

"The fallen Star of Fire and Earth." said Ratchet.

"And considering that, she had given so much information to Decepticons, I'm not surprised if she is the one who given this too." said Optimus.

"Not just that," said BurnStar. "She also took some CNA of us others, but how it looked, they didn't get to clone them with their own elements if not by fire only. But taking the CNA was bad enough that we had sent information out of the Star Computer and hide the Star Tower itself."

"She didn't take it well, didn't she?" asked Miko.

"After we send the information, she blow her anger on Autobots," said BurnStar. "And when Star Tower was hidden, well... it wasn't a good sight."

"So, much family trust." said Jack.

"In that situation, what you think." said BurnStar.

"But you said, they were eight," asked Raf. "How the others looked?"

In this Ratchet showed the ancient pictures of the Predacons. And by how it looked the Predacons looked just like mythological beasts. So the Predacons also walked on Earth, while humankind lived on.

"Illustrating once again, that the past between Earth and Cybertron are linked." said Optimus.

"More than you know, father," said Elena. In this everyone looked on the Star Supreme.

"You know something about this, do you?" asked BurnStar.

"That's because I saw the sight of it, in my dreams," said Elena. She kept looking down since she wasn't sure how much she should tell.

"You mean by the time you made the Groundbridge and went to Arctic?" asked Ratchet. Elena nodded for this.

"Everything we had found here; the Energon, the relics, the Predacons. All this because one purpose. To find Next Star Supreme here. To find me." said Elena looked on others.

Everyone stood speechless. Even BurnStar was confused.

"Elena, what was in the dream of yours." asked Optimus.

"Before LightStar Supreme died, she send the crystals here to find the next Star Supreme." said Elena.

"Wait, you mean that my elder sister sent the elements here long before the war?" asked BurnStar, before she thought a bit while. "Well, that kind of explains why she was found next to our Spacebridge..."

"And that each Statue of the beast is missing one eye in element room," said Elena. "Just like AlphaStar, LightStar studied much of the sight which AlphaStar had about me, LightStar learned which planet it will be and send Crystals here. But it seems even time had made its magic and crystals had throned away and the spirit of each Predacon has lived on to find the follower. Until now..."

"When you went Arctic and find one known as BlizzarWolf." finished Ratchet.

"BlizzarWolf?" asked Miko.

"The Predacon of ice," said BurnStar. "It kind of explains, why SweetStar pick a form of the Wolf because it was close to her element."

"I also recently found, the spirit of WinGriff, the Predacon of wind." said Elena.

"When you went along with Optimus." guessed Bulkhead.

"Yes," said Elena. "I believe is my first duty to find all the eight spirit of the elements, before I can be called officially Star Supreme. It was their mission to find me, so I must let them know the reach is over. Unlike you, I must become Beast Tamer." she said, while looked on Autobots.

"As you wish." said Optimus.

"But how can you find them?" asked Raf.

"By their Elements," said Elena. "Since BlizzarWolf was found on The Arctic, one them most freezing place on earth and WinGriff was in the wind. Luckily all the elements can be found in here, so I just need to reach for a place which holds such an element."

"And what then?" asked Miko.

"I sealed them to proper items." said Elena and showed an example of Snowglobe and gym ribbon.

"You sealed them in those?" asked Jack.

"Wow..." said Miko and went to look bit closer.

"I so far got items for nature and Earth, but I still need to look for the rest," said Elena. "I just want them to feel comfortable."

"Well, I get the snow-globe for wolf, but Gym ribbon...?" said Miko and pick it. "What it has to do with wi..." she asked while she started to move it. Right, then it was like that in the ribbons movement was creating the wind that blew BurnStar to the other side of the base. Realizing it caused Miko stop spinning the ribbon.

"I hope that answers your question." said Elena calmly as ever, while picking the ribbon from Miko.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" asked Smokescreen.

"You had false Predacons to deal with here. Besides, I think the true Predacons of Elements won't allow you to come near."

"She is right," said Arcee. " Even if the Wolf looked a bit of Silver, it didn't like us."

"But um...ladyship, have you ever considered that, if we may get face to face with such beast." asked Ultra Magnus.

"Well, now that you mention it," said Elena and started to think while. "I must think something for that," she said and went to working section and looking for junk pile if there's something she could make by Star powers.

* * *

It was night-time, while Elena was still working on something. Although she did keep the break from it, while went check on kids. When she found them to asleep she used her Star power to cover them up, before heading back to her work. When she was getting closer to her work section. She found Optimus and Ratchet talking about something.

"Besides, Optimus..." said Ratchet. "Elena may fry me if she knows about this."

"If I know what?"asked Elena and came closer to them. That's when she notice the formula of synthetic Energon. "Ratchet, how you got this? I thought..."

"I always keep a spare one in elsewhere," explain Ratchet. Well, that made sense. Even Elena's biological father keep certain thing elsewhere too. "I know we talked about this and..."

"I know," said Elena. "And since we're in bit low on energon, we might need it, but that is still not an excuse," she said. Ratchet knew she might say that. "But..." she continued. "Since I'm to become officially Star Supreme, then the Formula will rightfully belong to me and I have rights to decide where to use it. And I might need Professional to help me."

"Well, let's hope all the elements accept you." said Ratchet, a bit relieved.

"That may not be easy..." said Elena and look down.

Right, then Agent Fowler informed to be two Decepticon activity. In Scotland and in the oil mill in 'El Paso'. So, it meant they had to go spread. Optimus goes with Bumblebee and Smokescreen to oil mill and Ultra Magnus with Bulkhead and WheelJack to Scotland. Hearing this Elena worked quickly on the things she has been working on, luckily it only needs few settings to be ready.

"Wait!" she yelled. "I must give you these," she said and showed devices she has been working on.

"What are those?" asked WheelJack.

"Well, since Ultra Magnus did ask if you may face the Predacon of the element, then you need this. It' works as message device which you just show to the beast and if it accepts me you seal them to the item."

"You want us to be messengers?" asked Smokescreen.

"Got any better idea?" asked Elena. "Now, by what I hear from the locations, I'm afraid I don't have item for these beasts, so you must improvise," she said, while gave the device to each team.

"Can you tell us, which elements we may face?" asked Bulkhead.

"Water and lava or fire."

"Oh boy..." said Bulkhead.

"And be careful," said Elena. The regular members of team Prime smiled for that. She always shows her worries by that.

"We will," said Optimus before they left.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Okay. now you know the truth by the Star elements.


	8. Chain of Command

**AN:** I'M SO SORRY! I didn't notice this will happen. Luckily this gave chance to change some things.

**enjoy**

* * *

Somewhere in the Arctic, the Predacon remains frozen solid in ice as the sun rises. Then out of nowhere appear someone with hood and touches the ice, where the beast remains. Power cells in its body activate, causing the ice to start melting and then crack until the beast is able to break free completely. The small stranger glims on the beast and whispers to it.

"Take me to others." she says.

The creature roars and flies away.

* * *

Aboard the _Nemesis_, Starscream questions the wisdom of allowing Shockwave to create his cloned Predacon army in such confined quarters. Shockwave reveals that an off-site laboratory has been constructed for this purpose. The warship is rocked by a sudden impact, which turns out to be the Predacon landing on the upper hull. Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave come out to see what it was.

"How did it find us?"

"Predacons possess precise homing instincts."

"And astonishing resilience."

"That's why it's the best choice to represent fire element, my lord." heard a female voice.

They al looked up and spot small hooded figure sitting on beast's head. The figure removed her hood revealing herself as FallStar.

"You? But didn't you said you'll be here in a week." Starscream said.

"I said 'about in a week' and I also hurried," FallStar said. "Then, of course, I spotted this adorable one's life signal and freed him from that freezing prison. Can I keep him?" she asked innocently.

"How dare you! That is not a pet. And most importantly it belongs to Lord Megatron." Starscream shouted.

"Well, someone is out of humor." FallStar mocked.

"I assume, you came here because of that another Star, my dear, " Megatron said.

"While I was on my way here, I started to have a starge feeling, as if something has awakened. So, I hurried here quickly as I could."

"You believe, this planet's elements have created something, that caused such a reaction."

"I'll need to study that. If it has something to do with that 'new Star', I need to know the reason." FallStar said and floated near Megatron. "And one more thing; Don't call me 'dear'. I'm not done with you." she growled at him. Many stood silent, on what was going to happen next, but Megatron simply looked at her. By all the cons, she has yelled and shouted at him, but he keeps his calm at her, unlike with anyone else. Many would think they have something going on between them.

"Starscream, assume command of my beast."

"Me, master? I-I mean, I wouldn't dream of seizing such an honor from its very creator."

"Military command of the Predacon is most logical since my services are required elsewhere."

"Have fun." FallStar mocked before they left Starscream with the creature.

* * *

In Scotland, the Iron Will lands on a bluff atop a suspected Decepticon excavation site. The Wreckers emerge, and Wheeljack immediately bolts forward and starts climbing down the cliff to investigate, much to Magnus's chagrin. Bulkhead tries to advise caution, but Wheeljack pays no heed. They spot a lone Vehicon emerging from a cave below, who Wheeljack dispatches with little difficulty. He looks back up to give Ultra Magnus a mocking salute when an entire squad of Vehicons emerges from the cave and attack. The three Autobots make short work of the Decepticons. After the battle, Wheeljack hears a knocking sound coming from inside his chest. Suddenly remembering he has a passenger, he lets Miko out, and she begins gasping for air.

* * *

Back at the Nemesis, Starscream tries unsuccessfully to get the Predacon into a cage. He prompts the beast with an Energon prod, and the Predacon responds with a blast of flame from its mouth that singes Starscream's crest.

* * *

Ultra Magnus demands to know why a human was brought on the mission. Wheeljack cites Miko's accomplishments and states that she's an official Wrecker as far as he's concerned. Bulkhead tries to defuse the situation by turning Magnus's attention to the now-unguarded cave entrance.

* * *

Now having donned the indestructible Apex Armor, Starscream tries again to make the Predacon heed his commands. The dragon grasps Starscream's arm in its jaws and shakes him around like a rag doll for a bit before flinging him the length of the room. The "training" is interrupted by Megatron, who orders Starscream to take the Predacon and see why one of the excavation teams has failed to report in.

* * *

While the Wreckers explore the cave, Bulkhead tries to keep everyone's spirits up, but Wheeljack, chafing under Ultra Magnus's leadership, is having none of it. He tells Bulkhead he was smart to leave the Wreckers when he did, "before the rust set in". Confused, Miko says she thought Wheeljack was the one who left the Wreckers. Bulkhead says he left first, to join up with Optimus Prime, and thinks a part of Wheeljack resents him for it. Miko says that you never want to be the one who breaks up the band.

The rock walls suddenly start to shake as the Predacon bursts in, prompting the Autobots to transform and drive deeper into the cave. The Predacon pursues, firing blasts of flame from his mouth until he encounters a passage too narrow to get through. The Autobots are now trapped in a small enclosure and unable to get a comm link signal so far underground. Bulkhead notices a small opening in the rock above them and tells Miko to climb up the cave wall to freedom. She's reluctant to leave them until Ultra Magnus tasks her with the mission of reaching the ship, Iron Will and contacting Optimus Prime. The Autobots draw their weapons and prepare for the Predacon to inevitably break through to their location.

Miko makes it to the surface and rushes over to the Iron Will, only to find that Starscream and a couple of Vehicons have gotten there first. Starscream brags to his soldiers about how he tamed the Predacon, which is stifled by one of the Vehicons pointing out that he's still wearing the Apex Armor protect himself from it. Buying into his own press, Starscream retracts the armor and lays the condensed relic on a rock.

The Predacon finally makes it through to the Wreckers' location and attacks. Ultra Magnus lands a few powerful hits with the depowered Forge of Solus Prime, but the Predacon takes him and Bulkhead out with a wave of its tail. Wheeljack waits for the Predacon to attempt another flame blast and tosses a grenade at the beast's open mouth, but the Predacon bats it away with its tail. The explosive device hits the ground and rolls to a rest mere feet from Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus.

Topside, Starscream, and the Vehicons are startled by the explosion, which rips a hole in the ground in front of them. While they investigate, Miko makes a run for the Iron Will, but does not escape Starscream's notice.

In the cave, the Predacon bursts free from the rubble caused by the explosion, none the worse for wear. It notices a Predacon fossil lying on the ground, and seeing it brings back a memory of another time and place...

Starscream swipes at Miko, but she's able to avoid him long enough to reach the Apex Armor. Landing on the relic triggers it, and a smaller version of the armor envelops Miko. Before she can put it to use, the Predacon appears, dropping the fossil at Starscream's feet. Miko attempts to flee, but the Predacon pounces on her.

The Autobots emerge from the rubble below, and Ultra Magnus takes Wheeljack to task for deploying a grenade in an enclosed space. Bulkhead, more concerned with Miko's safety than continuing to play peacemaker, rushes out of the cave to find her.

Starscream watches with amusement as the Predacon hammers Miko and the armor with blasts of flame. Megatron contacts Starscream, who gleefully provides a status report. Megatron orders the immediate return of the beast and the Predacon fossil and tells Starscream he can stay behind to finish the Autobots. Starscream briefly wonders how he'll get the Predacon to follow this order, but the Predacon answers the question by knocking him down, grabbing the fossil in its teeth, and flying away. Indignant, Starscream walks over to the scorched crater where Miko lies to retrieve his armor. But Miko springs to life and tosses Starscream away with ease. Miko continues pounding the Decepticons as the Autobots rush onto the scene. Ultra Magnus admits that Wheeljack may have been right about her. Seeing the odds are only getting worse, Starscream orders the Vehicons to retreat, and the three of them transform and fly away. Wheeljack commends Miko and says he wants to remember the Wreckers just as they are right now, "before the rust sets in" once again. With that, he transforms and drives away. Bulkhead sadly notes that Wheeljack just broke up the band.

While they felt bad about it, they suddenly heard a strange sound.

"What is that?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Probably another Decepticon trick. Be ready." Ultra Magnus said and took hold on Forge of Solus Prime.

"It sounds like... humming. Do cons hum?" Miko wondered.

All three tried to listen. Yes, it sounds like humming, but by who. They started to follow quietly where it comes from. They followed to the shores of the lake. It was so foggy, that there won't need to worry about if humans saw them. Near the lake, the fog clears bit revealing someone sitting on the rocks. They could now see that it was female and it looks like to be human.

Suddenly she turns around and noticed them. In this Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead stood there without moving. Miko tried to get close to explain some cover story but then notice something. That wasn't an ordinary human, she is a mermaid.

"Hello. I was expecting someone to come." the mermaid said calmly.

"Wait a minute...PeaceStar?" Bulkhead wondered and got closer.

"What? But didn't she died?" Miko asked.

"Yes, she did." mermaid explained. "But before she died, she allowed me to take this new form, to keep my existence as secret," Mermaid explained.

"So, you're the Predacon element." Ultra Magnus said. Mermaid nodded for that.

"I usually show up at night in my beast form. But to find Star Supreme, I needed a different form to hide." mermaid explained.

"Good. Um... We came to tell you that reach is over. There is Star Supreme choose and she likes to meet you." Miko tried to say.

"Already? Hmm...maybe she was right." Mermaid said while thought while.

"She?"

"PeaceStar." Mermaid explained. "before she passed away. She came to see one time and told about a girl, who she believes to become next Star Supreme."

"That her alright," Bulkhead said.

"So, will you come with us?" Miko asked.

"I guess I should," Mermaid said before picking something. It looked like a pearl necklace with shell in middle. She holds it up waiting for someone to take it.

Miko placed her hand under it and once the shell rested on her hands, mermaid started to turn into water and moved into the necklace.

"Wow..."

Once mermaid had disappeared into the necklace, the fog cleared the view.

"Looks like we did get something else then fossil," Miko said. Bulkhead agreed on that and surprisingly so did Ultra Magnus.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** *sigh* Luckily I managed to fix this. Luckily there's now two chaps to fix now. I'm once again so sorry that I caused this mess.


	9. Plus One

In the base hangar E, Elena was preparing her bag with some things with her.

"Why you take all that?" asked Jack.

"I'm going to look for the element of nature." said Elena. "so I need some camping stuff with me." She even had her dress turned into proper camping outfit.

"Like what?" asked BurnStar.

"Sleeping bag, water bottle, flint, some energy bars, Can I borrow your army-knife, Jack." asked Elena.

"Fine," he said and gave it to her. "Didn't know you're such outdoor person."

"My papa took me to a forest when we got a chance." explain Elena.

"Including one, in which you meet us." said BurnStar.

"Yup," said Elena and was ready to go. "Set coordinates to Japan, Raf."

"Japan?" asked Raf.

"There's still some forest there, mostly because some people keep them sacred. That is the good place to hide if I were Predacon of the element."

"Good point." said Raf, before setting the coordinates.

"And to think Miko will miss this." said Jack.

"Well, I was going to ask her to come along, but I couldn't find her," said Elena. "Her lost."

"Remember to be careful." said Arcee.

"Isn't that my line?" said Elena before she left.

After letting her go, they got a message from Scotland and WheelJack came. Arcee asked for others and they were probably on their way with Ultra Magnus's ship, Miko included. then they got another place in New Mexico and since Optimus hadn't come back, Arcee and WheelJack went there. Well, it could have been Ratchet, but he rather stayed in his work.

Later, when Jack was playing and BurnStar mostly watched, June came to visit. And it didn't need to be just human to notice that Agent Fowler seems to like her. Then Raf finds from the internet that in the museum had one talon of the Predacon. But there was one problem. Everyone was out. Well, everyone except Ratchet and BurnStar. Agent Fowler was suggesting if he could go pick it and asked if June like to come along. Jack was already saying it would be a bad idea, but look who's talking, when he even went Cybertron and faced cons more than once. So, June went along.

"I'll go with them," said BurnStar to Jack. "If that relief you?"

"Okay, but How you're going to the museum?" he asked.

"Easy. Just little something Elena managed to make me," said BurnStar and activated something on her arm. Right, she had holoform as human. She had short red hair, red top, and jeans. "Well?"

"You look great." said Raf.

"Aww, thank you," she said before she left along with June and Agent Fowler.

* * *

In the Nemesis, cons also picked another former life signal of Predacon and Knockout was sent to take it. Starscream tried to send Predaking back to its place, but FallStar had noticed its behavior before it broke their dick, in which their com-system got down.

"Starscream, let me handle it. It's obvious it doesn't like you."

"Oh, is that so obvious?" he said.

"Well, why else you had the armor in the first place before you lost it?" she said. Then she floats to Predaking's head it started to go elsewhere.

"Spoiled." mumbled Starscream.

"I heard that!" yelled FallStar from far.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Arcee and WheelJack they managed to deal a group of vehicons before getting to tunnels. There Arcee finds out what happened in Scotland. At first, WheelJack didn't want to talk about it, but Arcee wasn't assuming anything. She too has been through a lot, when it came to partners.

In truth, WheelJack never liked to be bossed around by someone like Ultra Magnus and then there was Bulkhead. He looked at him like a brother, but when he left the Wreckers, he thought he has become soft, so yeah 50/50. Arcee told that shutting Bulkhead like that won't help because then he might regret it and she knew it why. After all, she shut everyone when Tailgate died. Everyone except SweetStar. And then came Cliffjumper, but he got killed by Starscream and now even SweetStar was gone. So, what that leaves to her? Well, Elena and Optimus. To be honest it's like they are family now. A family of three different colors, if you could say so.

"So, how long you two have been together?" asked WheelJack.

"Excuse me?" asked Arcee.

"You know. You and boss bot," said WheelJack. Arcee looked bit confused. How he... "You really think, I won't notice. You sleep in the same hanger with him. Although I have noticed that our new Star supreme girl likes you like a... what the word?"

"Mother?" she said.

"Yeah. I mean, I understand between her and Prime. It's obvious father and daughter relationship, but you AND Prime. Be honest, what's between you two?"

"What you think," she said and was more like "you know already".

"Hah, I should have known," said WheelJack. "Now I owe a ride for BurnStar."

"Well she sure made huge yell about it, when she find out." said Arcee.

"How many knows about you two?" asked WheelJack.

"To be honest, everyone, except Magnus."

"I see the point," said WheelJack. "Remind me to stay away, when he finds out."

"WheelJack!"

"What? You know how he is. All going with protocol and rules. Although I like to see his face, when he finds out it's Optimus who is also involved."

Arcee rolled her optics for that.

* * *

Meanwhile, June, Agent Fowler and BurnStar got the Talon from the museum. Although they did had to get it from the very pissed curator. BurnStar was so close to 'burn' her never with the guy, but luckily Agent Fowler handled it. they were just walking out until Knockout came for the bone. And by finding it along with two human partners and Star, he took all three along with the Talon. He put June and Agent Fowler to back, while BurnStar was tied up on back seats.

While out in the desert Knockout tried to call to Nemesis, but no one wasn't answering and no wonder because communication was down because you know why.

Jack was getting worried. Picking the bone from museum won't take that much and... you know how it feels if your parent starts to date again. When his phone rang he first thought it would be his mom, but it was Miko. She told they had something way cooler than sodas, she promised to pick, which was totally the excuse she made to go with wreckers. But before Jack was to hang out, Miko asked about WheelJack. Jack told he went with Arcee to find another bone. Miko once again started to go one if THEY are hooked up.

"You know, be lucky that Elena isn't here listing this." said Jack.

_"Why...Ooh scrap..."_ said Miko on the phone. She did remember what Elena did when she talked on com-link about Arcee and Bulkhead. She may go way more than just pick her forehead now that is obvious that Arcee and Optimus are the 'real' couple. _"She isn't any near there?"_ she asked.

"No. She went for Taming nature..." then Jack thinks a while if he should tell Miko where. "...in Japan."

_"WHAT!?"_ heard on the Phone. This even made Raf pause the game and come listen how Miko will take the news of the Elena went Japan, without Miko. _"She went Japan and without me?"_

"Well, she was going to ask you, but you were taking so much with those 'sodas'..."

_"UGH! She will use this against me."_

"Maybe. But then again she is Star Supreme now, she might let it be or not," said Jack and look on Raf. Finally, there's something to pull on Miko for sneaking out like that.

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you."_

"We? No, not at all," said Jack and looked on Raf who was trying to hold his laugh.

_"I will hang up before this gets any worse,"_ said Miko and she really did hang up quickly, before boys could invent anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knockout has tried many times to call to Nemesis, but nothing. In the back trunk, June told they should have waited for Optimus and Agent Fowler told that cons may have taken the object if they wouldn't be there first. But that wouldn't change the fact, that they captured.

"Hello! How long have you two been dating?" said Knockout. "Because you're bickering like an old married couple."

"Oh no, you didn't..." said BurnStar.

"What?"

"We're not dating."

"Frankly, I find it repulsive." said Knockout. "the whole idea, how you fleshies...Interfacing."

"Oh come on!" said BurnStar. "How you expect them to spark merge with hearts. That would be more disgusting and it's not that much different from our "interface". You're just so jealous because you don't have your own girl." she mocked.

"Me? Jealous?" said Knockout.

"Well, obviously who would be available? Ours is taken, in which I don't tell by who and the only girl in your team is in Stasis and she killed your work buddy."

"And you Stars won't count?" asked Knockout.

"Clean you mind doc. New Star Supreme has other things to be worried then getting a boyfriend."

"Other things like your sister, perhaps," said Knockout. This surprised BurnStar.

"What?"

"Oh don't tell me, you don't know. You're supposed to have that 'connection' thingy"

"FallStar is here?!" said BurnStar. Even June and Agent Fowler remained quiet. They had heard a bit of her, so they knew that meeting her won't be any sibling reunion.

"Aww, there goes the surprise," said Knockout. " But I'm sure she would be most happy to see you If I only get through..." he said and tried once again calling to Nemesis, but none.

In this, Agent Fowler knew they had to act fast, if the con gets to Warship with the bone and them, the rescue won't be easy, since as they had learned Warship isn't easy to track and who knows what will happen to them. The needed to get out fast.

Right when Knockout came to a cross train storage lines, Agent Fowler got out of the trunk to the backseat and there to wheel, which disturbed Knockout enough to stop and let June and BurnStar run away with the bone and Fowler to other direction. Knockout went after him and got him, but Agent Fowler used pepper spray on Knockout. It didn't hurt that much like it usually would on the human eye, but it did blind him a bit. The trio used the advance the storage train to hide, from Knockout. It did help while until he spotted first agent Fowler and started to yell to June and BurnStar to surrender with the talon of else.

"June, give me the Talon." whispered BurnStar.

"What?"

"We know he is after it. Give it to me and with it, I can get us more time until the team comes for us."

"But how..."

"They would know if we're in danger," said BurnStar. "Hurry."

June then notices the one train was leaving.

"Go for that train. It should double the time."

"Good idea." said BurnStar before she took the Talon and jump onto the train.

June then showed up to Knockout and showed that bone wasn't with her anymore. she told if he lets them go, she will tell. But he didn't need to do so, when he soon realized that Talon was on the train that just left, with BurnStar.

Meanwhile, BurnStar knew it would be a matter of time when Knockout may figure where she is with the Talon, So she tried called to others.

"BurnStar to the base, can you hear me?"

_"BurnStar?"_ heard the voice of Jack. _"Where are you? I found mom's phone at the museum. Is she okay?"_

"Last time I saw her, yes. I'm in moving train now trying to keep the bone out of con's hand and she and Agent Fowler are trying to give me more space on the con..." said BurnStar until she saw far Knockout coming. "...which is getting smaller."

_"I'll let Arcee and WheelJack know."_

"Better make it quick. and I bet that mad doc has your mom and Agent Fowler."

_"Mad doc? You mean you're facing the Knockout?"_

"Yes, and if you please, the HELP!" said burnStar, while Knockout was coming pretty fast next to the train.

Well, it didn't take long before Arcee and WheelJack came to help, but so did Insecticons. It appeared that Knockout managed to call for backup. Insecticon tried to stop WheelJack and Arcee, but they answered on the fire.

But that was all Knockout need to get near the train, by seeing where BurnStar was, pretty much there the Talon was. Arcee tried to go after him, but Insecticon distracted her, so she asked WheelJack to go after them, while she took care Insecticon.

Right then Knockout jump and transformed at the same time to pick the Talon, but at the same time, he let go of June and Agent Fowler.

"No!" yelled BurnStar.

But luckily WheelJack pick them up just in time.

Knockout got the Talon, but BurnStar tried to get away from him, even if meant to jump over him. But while in the air she took off Holoform of and summoned her element powers to turn into Phoenix, so she won't fell and crash. Once taking use on the flying she went after Knockout along with Arcee and WheelJack.

Sadly, Knockout managed to call bridge and get away with the talon. but what really mattered to Autobots that they got their human friends back.

"Where's BurnStar?" asked June. Then they all looked on Phoenix, which got down and turns back to BurnStar, who was trying turn off flames from herself.

"I hate when this happens," she said, while tried to turn off the flame from the spot where she couldn't reach. Luckily Arcee helped her.

"I never knew you could transform." said June, when she and Agent Fowler got out from WheelJack's trunk before he transformed.

"That is only used in an emergency." said BurnStar before looked on Arcee and WheelJack. "did you get one in your location."

"It's on the base." said WheelJack.

"Good. Let's call for pick up," suggest BurnStar.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nemesis, Megatron was pleased because Knockout managed to get the Predacon talon. But he was angry with Starscream for not telling that communication system was down and who knew how long. And even if Starscream told it was Predacon's fault, that didn't change the fact Starscream didn't mention this earlier, in which Knockout couldn't call any sooner. But no one put a note that FallStar wasn't there with them. No, she was with the beast.

FallStar had put on a note that Predaking has acted strangely ever since it came back and more when Starscream was watching over the satellite dish to get fixed. She then notices that how it push few button and looked over the pictures of its kind. FallStar knew Predacons had some intelligence. Every Star knows so since eight last Predacons knew to show gratitude to AlphaStar and gave the elements to her. She approaches the beast and rests her hand on its head.

"They don't know how fast you could learn," she said to the Predaking. "But I'm afraid we must keep it in secret, at least now. Until I'll get what I want, I must make sure you will help me," she said, while her hand glow on a red and green light. That's when Predakings eyes turned from yellow to red with a green pupil. "Don't worry, my pet. I'll let you back to normal, once I have what I want, or unless I die. But better keep things hidden, until proper time comes." she said, while evil smile started to appear on her face.

* * *

In the base, everyone had got back. Well, all except Optimus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Elena. Jack was relieved to see his mom and that she was alright. Even if it looks she and Agent Fowler are getting well together. Miko started hint on the relationships, while WheelJack went to speak to Bulkhead, after Arcee courage him to do so.

"You, do realize BurnStar is behind," said Jack to Miko. Miko realized what they had spoken before she looked behind and find very pissed BurnStar.

"Tell me, that's just cruel human humor." said BurnStar like ready to jump and land like wrestlers on Miko.

"You knew this, and you still play along." said Miko, while looked on Jack.

"Maybe..." he said. Of course, he was. After all, what she had pulled off, this is good payback.

Miko tried to get away from BurnStar and she really goes on her, which she did. But for her luck, she didn't start any wrestling, if not just keep her down by sitting on her.

"Get off!" said Miko.

"Only in two conditions. First, You admit that was just cruel human humor."

"It was! It was! You know me. I know..."

"Second, don't ever pull that out or you will get it from me or from Elena and it won't be pretty," said BurnStar. She said it quickly before Miko will blah about Arcee and Optimus front of Ultra Magnus. She knew he didn't know about them.

"I agree! Okay!" said Miko. The BurnStar got up and help her up. "You're much worse than Elena."

"Really? Or is this because she went to Japan without you?" she said with a smile saying like 'Who's fault is that?' By the look on Miko's face, it could say "50/50".

"By the way. We did find one element," said Miko, until she calms down and let the subject be.

"You did?" asked BurnStar. "Which one?"

Miko then showed the pearl necklace. It didn't need to guess which element that was.

"You found water element?" asked Jack.

"Well, isn't Scotland known from Lock Ness monster. Maybe that's what the Predacon looked like."

"Maybe? It wasn't Predacon?" asked Jack.

"No, it was PeaceStar. Or more like a mermaid that looked like PeaceStar. As a human of course" said Miko.

This got Arcee's and Ratchet's attention.

"PeaceStar? You saw PeaceStar?" asked Ratchet.

"It was more like her element in her form," said Bulkhead. "She told that PeaceStar told her about Elena and that she believes in her and something like that. Probably she knew she will become Star Supreme."

"I think she did it for reason..." said BurnStar, remembering what Knockout just told.

"What you mean?" asked Raf.

"Ratchet, Raf, check the computers about recent meteor landing, everyone, no one leaves this hangar, until everyone is back. That includes you too June Darby."

"Me?" asked June.

"I'll explain later."

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Guys!" yelled Raf. "A cording to this, One small meteor has landed near the Arctic."

"That wouldn't be near the place we send the first Predacon?" asked Miko. Raf checks quickly. It was near it.

"BurnStar, you know what this is about?" asked Ratchet.

"FallStar has arrived at Earth," she said. Everyone who wasn't aware got shocked. Was the Fallen Star here on Earth?

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Once again they are aware her arrival. but What are her intentions? I'm now in the middle of two here. Should I put Episode "Thirst" first or should we go look How Elena get the Nature Element in Japan


	10. The Spirit of the forests

**AN:** Finally done! This is what happened before episode 9 of TFP BH.

let's go!

* * *

In the Nemesis Megatron and FallStar wherein one chamber which looked a bit like a meeting room. Soundwave was there because he was one of the trusted ones for both of them.

"Tell me more about this 'Inside pain'." asked Megatron.

"Well, like the title itself told it so, It's pain that comes from inside. It doesn't usually need any weapons, just simple act and it could cause so much pain that opponent can't even stand."

"You sound like you have seen this reaction." said Megatron.

"And felt it," said FallStar. "My first encounter was when I killed one called Elita-1."

"Optimus' former femme."

"Yes," she said. "At first I just wanted to blow my anger into someone and she just happened to be the closest one, so I pierce her. But that's when I saw what it caused. I felt my sisters pain, while she yelled. And that face on Primes optics. I don't know how, but I could actually see how shocked he was, I could actually see his pain when I killed his girl."

"I would have love to see it." said Megatron.

"But then the few days, my body felt so heavy. I used my Star connection to find the reason. It turns out my sister, PeaceStar had only been laying down, look straight ahead, doing absolutely nothing. And what came to Prime...You're not going to believe this, I actually saw him cry."

"Optimus?"

"Trust me I couldn't believe it myself. That's when it hit me. If I can hurt them from inside, it may cause so much pain that it could actually weaken them. And so, they will be easy to crash."

"In one point I think your plan is pure evil and sinister," said Megatron. "But I don't think we have time find their all weak spots."

"Who say we need to all their weak spot?" she said with an evil smirk on her face. "I was thinking on the few of them. Or at least one of them."

"Which is?"

"Let's just say if that someone is too busy, he won't be protecting The Star girl and who knows he may even crash from inside during that time."

"The team may suffer more. That someone wouldn't be..."

"Yes..." she purred. "Once I learn the weak spot of the Prime, I tell it to you and you can use on him, while I get rid of Daughter of his. And who knows if everything goes well, we may even hit two in one strike."

"And team stays without their great leader. My dear, that most evil plan I have ever heard," said Megatron.

"You're flattering me."

"But there's one 'but' in your plan." he said.

"Oh? which one?" she asked innocently.

"How you expect to find his weak spot. He is Prime."

"Please, Prime is just a title," she said. "Even if he has all the knowledge of the Primes, that doesn't change that he is just one other 'bot. And what comes to his weak spot, I'm sure can pick it out from someone."

"By who?"

"By her daughter."

* * *

In middle of the night in Jasper, Elena screams in her sleep before she gets up from her bed and starts sweat and breathe heavily. Usually, the yell could be heard from the command center, but now in the new base, they had sound proved hangars, so only ones who heard her was Optimus and Arcee.

Once they heard Elena screaming, they woke up and get up from their berth to check her.

"Elena, are you alright?" asked Arcee.

At first, Elena didn't answer, because she was trying to calm herself. Knowing this, Arcee picked her up into her arms and took her to Optimus. He lifts Elena's chin, so she could look at him.

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked. Elena nodded for this. Optimus was about to ask what it was, but he could tell be her look that it was a very bad nightmare, that makes you silent. Optimus decided not to push, if not wait when she was ready to tell. It didn't take much before Elena has fallen to sleep again, but now was resting on Optimus' and Arcee's berth.

"She looks like Sparkling," said Arcee while looked on sleeping Elena. Well, considering her size it felt like she was sparkling. Arcee couldn't help but smile at that thought. But when she looked on Optimus, smiled faded away. By the look on his face told he was now worried. "You're worried about her nightmare, aren't you."

"Last time when she had such nightmare, was when we discovered Dark energon and that Megatron had brought it here," said Optimus. "I wouldn't be surprised if this has anything to do with FallStar and whatever she is planning with Megatron."

"What should do then?" asked Arcee.

"We need just need to be alert unless Elena tells what she saw. Although knowing her, this won't just be about her if not about all of us," he said.

"She is always concern about us, then herself. I guess that's one reason she chose has Star Supreme," said Arcee, while smiled again.

"That and more," said Optimus and moved his arm around her. They both just stood like that for while, enjoying the closeness of each other, before they returned back to rest.

* * *

The morning, everyone was in the base (hangar 'E'). that also included their human friends, Kids, agent Fowler and June. Since everyone has become aware FallStar had come it would be best for now stay safe because they so far knew about her, you could call her like a mini and female version of Megatron. Heck, she should be called as Megatron's daughter, like Elena was Optimus's. But there were things they didn't know. Is she aware of Predacons of the elements? What she will actually do to them? To be honest, she hadn't been seen since, Stars hide the Star Tower, so it was hard to say what will be her move.

Sadly, Elena hadn't told about her nightmare yet and Optimus and Arcee hadn't mentioned it either. And what came to the Decepticon activity it has been a bit quiet, as in Megatron either has become very careful of his movements or they all were preparing for the great movement. That even included the remains of Predacons. Speaking of it, the one remaining, which WheelJack and Arcee got, turn to be one Predacon that looked like griffin, but by it's CNA its element wasn't wind like it should be if not fire, which tells that FallStar had given much of her CNA to Shockwave then others. Okay, so maybe she still holds some respect on to her siblings, considering how she even reacted when two of her sibling got killed by accident. But this mean one thing left to do, Elena must find the last four Predacons of elements.

"Which one they were again?" asked Miko.

"Lava, electricity, Earth and Fire," said BurnStar. "And since I'm Star of Lava, you can already guess which Predacon that would be."

"The phoenix." said Jack.

"So, would that be in Egypt?" asked Raf.

"Normally," said Elena. "But since we're talking about Predacon of lava, it must be on one of the volcanos we have. It probably stood in Egypt at first, but after that is hard to tell..."

"Well, how many volcanos do you have here?" asked Smokescreen.

"A lot." said agent Fowler. "But some of them are active. It could take long before we found the right one."

"Not exactly," said Elena. "Raf, look the closest volcano near the Egypt." Raf did so, scanning all the volcanoes before clearing them all leaving two possible choices; Etna and Vesuvius.

"Umm... you don't really think that it would be in..." asked Miko.

"The Vesuvius?" finished Jack.

"What's so special about that?" asked BurnStar.

"It once exploded, destroying one known city called Pompeii," said Elena. "The historical, who saw it, describe it that even sky went dark by its smoke. Many people lost their lives that time."

"You think the Predacon caused it?" asked Raf.

"Probably not on purpose," said Elena. "BurnStar, what you think?"

"Well, by how you describe it, it sound more like, it was woken middle of its sleep, that made it all cranky and all," said BurnStar. "I usually have that." after saying that, the humans who were near her, went bit far from her, fearing that if she might explode too.

"Then you don't mind to go get it?" asked Elena.

"I don't see no...wait? WHAT?!" asked BurnStar. "You want me to go into your volcano, that killed the entire city?"

"It's your element. How hard it can be?" asked Jack.

"It is! It totally different when I'm the Star of lava, but Predacon is totally a different thing," said BurnStar. "Why can't you go, Elena."

"Well, last time when wreckers found Water Predacon it was easy."

"Easy, because it was PeaceStar." said Bulkhead.

"Look. If BurnStar goes get the lava, I can go for other one and quicker we get the Predacons of elements, the better."

"You don't think FallStar is aware of them?" asked June.

"Could be," said Elena looking down and moved her hand to her head. Mentioning FallStar brought up her nightmare into  
her mind. But also something else she wasn't sure about. But then she looks all of them. "But if she knew or not, the two of the last elements are hers and that will may get difficult if she is up to something."

"So, we need to find these two others to have upper hand on her." said Ratchet.

"Yes."

"Okay, fine I'll go," said BurnStar. "But I don't want to go alone."

"I believe it's the best choice," said Optimus. "We spilled into two groups to make sure the Stars get the element."

"And that means humans stay here for support." said Elena.

"Aw!" said Miko. It was obvious Elena meant to say it before she will think anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Warship Nemesis, FallStar was going over something. It looked like fire orb with different colors. Every time she moves one of the flames out of the orb, it became another orb. By how it all looked like she was looking something from the orb. While doing so, Megatron came into the room.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"I'm about to get close," she said, while took another flame off from the main one. Megatron looked on the orbs that she had got off from the main orb. If you looked closely each orb holds memories of Elena and by one bot or human.

"Didn't know you Stars can do this kind of 'digging'." he said.

"Only for medical reasons," said FallStar. "But thing is, this isn't just her memories. I had to break into private section as well." Megatron what she meant by that.

Usually, Stars are allowed by their Star connection to see what is wrong or what had happened to others, but when it came to the private section, they never entered there. The private section was where Star hold their personal secrets, dreams or someone else's who they have sworn to keep. But now FallStar had broken that rule and had entered into Elena's private section. She did so, while she was sleeping. She used the Star connection to get in her mind, but at the same time she went to her private section and took it with her. It will be matter of time before Elena come aware of it, because it will feel like someone has actually taken a piece of your head. So, FallStar had been working on it ever since she got it.

"Just a little bit more..." she said, while was removing another flame from the main one, which will all the private memories of Elena and Optimus. But when she tried to take the flame off it didn't let go. she tried many times again but didn't. As if it hold some part on the main one.

"What you got?" asked Megatron.

"That I like to know myself," said FallStar, while let go of the flame and tried to pay all her attention what now in the main ord. Mostly there were sweet memories of Elena and Optimus and their father and daughter moments or dreams how she had the wish to be more with her father. But then there was more where the other kind of colored flame shows up. Seeing this what it hold, made FallStar's optics wide.

"No way..." she said.

"What is it?" asked Megatron bit annoyed. But there was no answer if not just that FallStar started to laugh. It was one those mocking kind of laugh. "Are you going to tell me or Do I have to use the psychic patch?"

"I'm sorry," she said while was calming down. "I just expected to find something against him, but this is more than I expected. They're making this too easy."

"Which is?" asked Megatron. well, he would have been more annoyed, but by how she explained it, it was something too good to just tell, that it actually need to be showed.

FallStar now removed one of the flames of the main orb that now get off from it and turning into a passionate red orb and gave it to Megatron. Megatron looked the orb closely to see what it hold inside. Soo, seeing it while he evil smirk grows wide and looked on FallStar.

"You're right, my dear. They're making this too easy. and it gives me many ideas to handle it."

"I actually had thought about it already," said FallStar. "Just let me handle the start and rest is all yours," she said while smiling an evil smile.

* * *

Then somewhere near of Volcano Vesuvius, Ground bridge appeared and there came out Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen along with BurnStar.

"Okay, let's handle this quickly." said BurnStar.

"I still can believe you pick 'that' to seal it."said Smokescreen meaning the fan on BurnStar's hands.

"What? I like it," she said. "Plus, we do want it fell comfortable."

"Let's go then." said Arcee, while they keep going onto the top of the volcano.

While, walking Smokescreen talk with Bumblebee.

"You know, speaking of Prime, you think he and..." he said while meaning Arcee.

"(What?)" asked Bumblebee.

"You know..." said Smokescreen.

"(Yes. So? Didn't you know?)"

"Me? Well, honestly I had suspicion and all that. I just want to know are they... a couple?"

"(Yes, they are.)"

"I knew it!" Yelled Smokescreen.

"Knew what?" asked Arcee.

"Nothing. Nothing special," said Smokescreen. girls looked on each other before they keep goi before boys followed still talking. "How long they had been like that?"

"(I don't know. I don't know what they had been doing to become a couple. When I asked that from Ratchet... I don't want talk about it)"

"Why?"

"(Would you stop asking that about it.)" beeped Bumblebee blushing. "(I don't know all about them. I just know it makes Elena happier, Optimus is happy and she is happy, everyone is happy)"

"Okay..."

"Guys, we're here."

* * *

Somewhere else in desert Ultra Magnus' ship landed, where Elena Optimus and Ultra Magnus came out. It was decided if something comes up, Bulkhead and WheelJack would come handle it.

"What are we looking here?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"A cording to weather news, there should be thunderstorm here. That should at least got Thunderlion's attention."

"Thunderlion?" asked Optimus.

"The Predacon of electricity," said Elena. "And I have proper item for it," she said and pick out an umbrella. what special about umbrella was that it had metal pieces, but also rubber, so she won't get shocked by thunder.

"What now then?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"We wait," said Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Vesuvius, BurnStar, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen had got into the volcano. Luckily there's some froze lava under them so they could walk inside the volcano.

"How we find it?" asked Smokescreen.

"I had no idea," said BurnStar. "I'm not sure where it is actually here."

"Well, it explode once a long time ago, I'm surprised if it's still sleeping ever since." said Arcee.

"Hey, you want it to wake up and cover another city into the lava?" said BurnStar. Right, then they strange sound.

"(What was that?)" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm not sure, but that sound *swallowed* waking bird," said BurnStar, while look forward. Front of them the melted stones started to break while a bit of lava came out, while something came out from there like a mole from the ground. It was the Phoenix, Predacon of lava.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus were waiting to storm to come. But at this point, Optimus had notice something to troubling Elena. She has often placed her hand on her head like something is up.

"Elena, is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said.

"If it's because of the nightmare."

"It's not," she said. "At least I don't think it has to do with it."

"What nightmare?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Elena had a nightmare last night and I have feeling it's was warning about what may come."

"What?" asked Elena. "Since I had such a..." then she remembered how it was when she had a nightmare of dark energon. "You don't think..."

"That is your decision to make, my child," said Optimus. In this Elena nodded and keep looking.

"Sir?" asked Ultra Magnus. "Does team knows about this nightmare?"

"No," said Optimus. "Only I and Arcee, since we were there when she had it."

"Speaking of her, sir. Is there something going on between you two?" asked Ultra Magnus.

Optimus looked on his second in command. He wanted, to be honest with him, but he knew he may not take it well. After all, they were still at war and he might think it's unwise to have a relationship in the middle of battle. But this has already happened. He loved Arcee and she loved him. Denying it is like denying himself. In this Optimus was ready to give a straight answer, before lighting strike near.

"Get ready!" yelled Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Vesuvius, BurnStar tried to approach the Phoenix gently, while others stood behind. By experience in Arctic, The Predacons may not like them.

"Easy..." said BurnStar to herself. The phoenix looked curiously at her. It was hard to say what it was thinking. Does it know who BurnStar is or is it thinking her has a snack? Hopefully not the last one. But then it looked like getting interested on Autobots. It moves at them to take a closer look at them.

"You don't think it's going to..." asked Smokescreen. Neither Bumblebee and Arcee couldn't answer that because it for some reason stopped front of Arcee.

Arcee holds her breath while the firebird looked at her. BurnStar now came back to them to see what it want.

"What it wants, Burn?" asked Smokescreen.

"I don't know..." she said.

The Phoenix moves around Arcee like looking all of her either trying to find something from her. Then it stopped front of her again.

"It seems to sense something from Arcee." said BurnStar.

"(What exactly?)" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know..." said BurnStar.

Then Phoenix moves it's head on Arcee like she is its child or something. Then BurnStar get more to them to see what it wanted. But after she got five step near them, she already knew what was going on.

"Wow..." she said.

"What it wants?" asked Smokescreen.

"Well, first of all, it is 'she' and she somehow like Arcee, because she can sense her... emotions."

"Come again?" asked Smokescreen.

"(What?)" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, it looks like Phoenix also can sense such emotions like love and passion. You know deep feelings. And since she...has a relationship with Optimus, it senses it."

"Say wha...?)" said both Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Hearing that made Arcee blush, but Phoenix seems to let sound that was probably giggling.

"Oh! And she senses that Arcee has met the Star Supreme, she is looking at," said BurnStar.

"Does this mean it likes to come with us?" asked Arcee.

"Let me ask," said BurnStar. She walks to the Phoenix and showed the fan and then point her Star symbol on her helm and then up. It was like asking 'Will come into this, so We can take you to Star Supreme'. The Phoenix seemed to think while before it seems to agree and turn into flames and move into the fan. Once it went there, the fan got Phoenix decoration on it.

"Okay, we got it. Can go now?" asked Smokescreen.

"Fine." said Arcee. "but if you spill this to anyone..."

"(Lips are sealed.)" beeped Bumblebee and made shipper move on his face.

"What he just said." said both Smokescreen and BurnStar.

"Good," said Arcee. "Because the last thing I want to hear is that you will blabbed about me and..."

"...And Optimus." heard a voice behind them.

They all look behind before their optics went wide. Behind them was The Predaking landing in a proper place and on it was no one else then FallStar.

* * *

The thunderstorm looked to be one of the big ones. Optimus and Ultra Magnus prepared for what was coming.

"Take cover!" yelled Elena.

"Should you too?"asked Ultra Magnus.

"I will handle it. Thunderlion must be there," said Elena. "I know what I'm doing. Go!"

Neither of them didn't want to left her alone, but they had no choice. By how it looked the thunderstorm was too bad to even for them. They move to nearest rock for shelter, but Elena stood there like waiting something to come.

Then thunders keep roaring louder when the storm came closer and closer to them. Right, when it just above them and thunders strike near, They started to create shape into something big. Its figures came clear into a lion, with yellow eyes and its mane was like a bouquet of lightning. It walked slowly on Elena like a predator to its prey, but Elena just stood there facing the beast.

"We should help her." said Ultra Magnus, but Optimus stopped him.

"She knows what she is doing." he said.

Having full confidence in his daughter, Optimus watched how the beast came closer and closer to her. Then it stopped front of her and looked at her. Elena looked so the small front of the beast, but she didn't show anything sign of fear She then took the umbrella and pointed at it.

"I'm what you had looked for," she said to the Thunderlion. "Your reach is over and it's time to go home. Will you accept me?"

By the roars of lighting was hard to say will it accept her, but then the lion went down and bowed its head to her. Right, then the storm calmed down. Optimus and Ultra Magnus came out from the shelter.

The lion keeps looking at Elena before it started to turn into lighting and moved to the umbrella. Elena collapsed down, after going that through. That truly proved that she looked so brave, but deep down she might have been scared a bit.

"Are you okay, my lady?"asked Ultra Magnus.

"You try to face the something like that, which could easily kill you just swinging the paw." said Elena.

"You did it well, my child." said Optimus.

"Thanks," said Elena. "But I try not to do it again."

_"Optimus!"_

"What is it, Ratchet?" answer Optimus to his com-link.

_"We got a message from others in Italy. FallStar is there."_

This shocked them all.

* * *

Soon the ground bridge opened near the volcano and Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Elena came through it, finding a terrified scene. Everyone was down. Bulkhead and Wheeljack had come before them but everyone was down beaten.

"What happened here..." said Ultra Magnus in shock. Even if he had seen many battlefields full of defeated man, but thinking this could cause one Star, was a bad sign.

Then Elena Spot BurnStar. It looked like something was holding her down by force.

"BurnStar!" yelled Elena and started run to her.

"Elena, No Stay back!" yelled BurnStar. But right then, when Elena came close to her. From the rocks came something.  
It looked like FallStar, but by the rock shape, it has to be her looking figure. It came behind from Elena and pushed something on her head. Right, then Elena fell on the ground by the impact.

"Elena!" yelled Optimus and shot the fake rock figure, which destroyed into pieces.

"She has to be here Somewhere." said Ultra Magnus.

"You got that right, commander." heard a familiar voice above them. Up there was FallStar standing next to the Predaking.

"FallStar, what you want?" asked Optimus.

"Oh? what I want, you ask? Well, isn't obvious. I want to become Star Supreme." she said. Elena looked up at her in shock. Is that what she has been after? To become Star Supreme?

"You know that place is now taken." said Optimus.

"Not yet," said FallStar. "I learned from my sister, that elements were sent here to find next Star Supreme and you know I control two of the main ones."

"What you then want?" asked Optimus once more.

"A fair fight. Winner takes all. Like you once said 'one shall rise, one shall fall'." said FallStar.

"The stars aren't meant to fight." said Ultra Magnus.

"And look how many there are left of us!" said FallStar. "Ever since elder sister died you have treated us like scrap, I trusted you to be different than others Optimus, but no. You weren't there when they tried to punish me."

"I found out that later by your sisters." said Optimus. "the last thing I wanted was more mistakes."

"Well, there was. And it was by choosing you. Which is why I made deal with Megatron. I'll give him everything he needs to win this war and I'll become next Star Supreme and I'll make sure, that true golden age will come."

"You..." said Elena while tried to get up. "You... don't have... what it takes for becoming... the next Star Supreme..."

"And what makes you special?" asked FallStar. "By the way, you haven't noticed something 'missing in your head'?" that question shocked Elena, but also BurnStar.

"Sister, what had you done?"

"Nothing much. Just picking some information and I learned this much of you, Optimus," said FallStar. Right then Predaking raised up and it seemed to hold something...no, someone. It was Arcee.

"No!" yelled Elena.

"Arcee!" yelled Optimus and tried to get to her, but Predaking breath fire to stop him.

"It's all déjà vu, Optimus. Of course this time I'll let her live, but the rest will be up to Megatron to decide, what will happen to her," said FallStar. "You better keep com-link open for more information, Prime. For her shake," she said before she floats to Predaking, before they both left the scene, with Arcee.

"No..." said Elena while collapsed onto her knees. Then Optimus let out a huge roar of despair that was heard loud and clear.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Okay, I'll try to go on the next chap, but It may take while because I also try to write "TFP robots in disguise" too. If you ask yourself what it is, It's my version of TFP PR and TF RiD 2015, go check it out when you could.


	11. Thirst

**AN: **Okay. This at least faster than last one. It was mostly because my laptop jammed, which I probably should take for check one of these days. But anyhow here's what happens on Warship Nemesis. Also, you may learn more about FallStar, mostly how it all began to her and what is her relationship with Megatron. And if there's someone who loves him, don't worry, she is not going to take him from you, just don't go onto her bad side, that's all

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

In the Warship Nemesis Megatron just had a talk with Shockwave about the progress of the Predacons. And yes, Starscream did came to talk about something, but it didn't interest him back then. After he had finished talking with Shockwave he went to his chamber, but to his little surprise, FallStar was there, sitting on his berth like a child waiting for their parent to come so they could talk and with Predaking. Well, to be honest, he had expected her to be there since there still was 'unfinished business'. What he didn't expect to find Predaking there too. Luckily his chamber was big enough to hold such a beast. Plus, he had put a notice that beast has started to move more near her. Sure it still listens to him and all, but it seems to listen more FallStar. Luckily he knew FallStar would be the last person to betray him. They started all this together, after all.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Back then, when he was front of the high council along with the Stars and he had spoken his thoughts out. For the first reaction, everyone was shocked by such a suggestion. Mostly the Stars, on the suggestion of him to become Prime. Since Stars knew, that such title didn't go just to anyone. Back then FallStar...BrightStar was wise and knew this was wrong and she agreed with her sisters that this wasn't right. Then Orion Pax spoke up. The words he used not only softened the council if not also that Stars. On that moment they felt that this might be the Prime which their elder sister, LightStar had sometimes told them as a bedtime story._

_To be honest, LightStar had told her little Stars also about that one day comes very special Star, whose destined to become Star Supreme and her power will be greatest of them all. She told them that by that Prime is supposed to hold the bond she had with Alpha Trion. The bond of Father and Daughter. All the Stars had sworn that if they'll become next Star Supreme, they will carry on the reach for that special Star. Even BrightStar._

_Of course on that time Megatron fell into the dark side, but he wasn't going to be the only one. You see, when he left from the front of the High council that day, but he didn't leave for good._

_You see, when Alpha Trion along with the Stars had asked Halogen and High Council to make Orion Pax the next Prime, came to another thing out. Who will be his Star guide? As holders of main elements, PeaceStar and BrightStar told that is something that time will show. But some in high council didn't listen. They started already ask if either PeaceStar and BrightStar could become that, but they kept saying that it's not either place to decided that. The high council told that they can't wait for this 'Special Star' to show up. It's Stars duty to lead Prime to Primus and there get the Matrix of leadership. Then one of them accidentally slips on saying that Stars can't co-operate. That was the last throw on BrightStar. She soon was the one started to yell at them for treating the Stars like scrap and by taking the Star Supreme from them. And of course what really hit was that she called them 'murderers'. In this high council ordered her to be punished. The other Stars tried to defend her, but nothing. While she was taken to be punished, Alpha Trion took Stars back to Star tower, knowing that whatever was going to happen for BrightStar, also will hurt them. But no one knew that Megatron had heard all. He may have held anger against the high council, but he still respected the Stars, actually they were one of the reasons he started the entire campaign of the rights for every Cybertronian and entered in politic._

_The punishment to BrightStar was going to be painful. She will be marked by fire-iron into her back and that's it. It supposed to be enough. But before the guard had it all ready, Megatron came in and tried to stop them. He fought against the guards just to get her out, but during the fight the fire-iron hit on her chest, causing so much pain you can't ever imagine. Hearing the cries, Megatron tried to go for her but guards took him down and were going to let High council know what he tried to do. But right then BrightStar stood up with dead glare in her optics. By how it looked her Star decor in her spark chamber had fallen because of the fire-iron with its mark. The Mark which became the symbol of the Decepticons. She raised her hand onto the guards and her fingers came sharp and long to pierce both guards. The view was shocking. Even Megatron couldn't expect to see it. A Star had just killed, not just one if not two, TWO persons._

_Once the energon has started to spill onto the floor BrightStar came back to sense. And once she saw what she had done, her fingers came back to normal and dead bodies fell to the floor. BrightStar collapsed onto the floor and roared in despair. In that moment Megatron picked her up and took her Star decor along._

_Megatron took BrightStar to the Kaon. On that time it was raining. No one knew what happened when the famous gladiator passed them and went to the arena where he had performed. In there BrightStar was quiet for while, Megatron left her be because he knew this was new to her. Unlike her, he knew what it was to slay and kill, since that he had done to amuse the others. But still that didn't change his mind about High council and what just had happened confirmed his decision. During that fight, he got his first scars onto his face and his optics had turned into red. If They weren't going to do it, he will do himself and nothing won't stop him, not even his old friend, Orion Pax._

_On that time without noticing BrightStar had stood up once more, but on that time that BrightStar was gone. Her bright colors had turned into darker hue, her optics were purple and she even removed her second-star decor, the one in her waist, leaving now only one Star decor left, the one in her forehead. In anger and hurt all the stories of the special Star, her elder sister had told, became nothing but a fairy tale to her, Primes were no longer the same once like the first thirteen were. They only look like they were good, but deep down there's an empty shell with rules and no sympathy, no emotions, nothing. That was when FallStar was born._

_End of the Flashback_

* * *

"Penny for the thought" said FallStar. This brought Megatron back to presence.

"What?"

"It's what humans say when they want to know what other is thinking." she said.

"Nothing much, my dear." he said.

"I told you, You won't call me that at the moment," she said bit annoyed. Luckily Predaking stood still resting in the corner.

"I know until we through with our 'unfinished business'," he said and came near her. "It's still about the Omega lock."

"What you think?" she said and turned aside to not looked at him. "Is one thing that you ignore my advice, but this hurt me a lot more," she said, while sounded a bit like she was going to cry. Megatron sat next to her.

"If I would have known she was Star Supreme I would have locked her up and waited for you to decide her fate. But since we were on Omega lock, we were so eager to try to see how it will work. In that, I just wanted to just hurt Prime by hurting her."

"And used her to regenerate Earth?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure we will have upper hand on Autobots before you arrive. Also when we saw how the lock was affecting her, I thought she won't survive."

"But she did and so did Prime," she said until she turned back and looked at him. "And advice, my dear Megatron. Next time you check if someone is dead, you double check or if it's about Stars you ask me."

"So, we're clear?"

"Yes. But don't ever do it again or I'll hurt you," she said.

"That I won't mind," he said, while moved his finger under her chin, but she moved away and rolled her optics. "What?" he asked. Well, he knew why.

"You know, I'm not into those things. It's bad enough, that I enjoy killing and hurting people, well, mostly hurting, but all that about passionate affection is just so 'eww'." she said.

"I know. I know..." said Megatron. "I sometimes like it."

"Well, you can frag any femme you want, as long you keep them in place."she said. "Besides we agreed to enjoy the spoils once we had won."

"Yes. We agreed that." he said and got up.

"By the way..." said FallStar. "I notice this little box here, what is in there?"

"None of your business." he said, but then he stood still.

"Okay, no need to get hurt if it is personal. I get it, you got your things I got mine and..."

"Something is up." he said. In this FallStar looked at him.

"As in...?"

"About Dark energon." he said. FallStar has been aware the link on him and dark energon.

"In a good way or bad way."

"That's I like to find out. Although I have a good guess who is causing it." he said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Starscream." guessed FallStar. "I also take that this may not be a good thing."

"Ask that pet of yours to stay put. whatever is going on, it may affect badly, when it already has your powers on."

"Good point." she said and float to the Predaking. "Predaking, Stay and wait till mommy comes for you." she said to it. In this Predaking rest there, while door closed.

"Don't dare to spoil it." said Megatron, while FallStar landed on his shoulder.

"Well, it good to it to know if it does something right." she said. "Then it will be easy to handle."

They keep moving in the ship, but for some reason felt so quiet now. Too quiet actually. But still with that strange feeling of dark energon, tells that is obviously not good. It didn't take long before they found Starscream and Knockout sneaking in the halls before they dump front of them.

"Would either of you, like to tell me what EXACTLY is going on?"

"Yes. absolutely nothing, my leash." said Starscream.

"All is quiet, too quiet. One can even say dung" said Knockout.

"Funny." said Megatron. "Because the dark energon in my Spark has been pulsing."

"And concerning that we haven't awakened any dead recently, care to explain now?" said FallStar.

Starscream started to explain about Silas, Dark energon, and synthetic energon created him into energon sucking Teracon, which could infect entire screw. In this Megatron was going getting more mad to know that Starscream has gone to Dark energon storage, who knows for trying to learn to use again like he did with Skyquake. FallStar in other seem to have switching optic by hearing word synthetic energon, but she then someone was behind them and looked there to saw vehicon troop, walking very weirdly. And by how it was looking at them and cowling, that made her poke on Megatron to his attention.

"Um..." she said, while he turned around and faced the vehicon troop, which was now energon sucking Teracon.

"You there, what are you doing?" said Megatron. "I order you, Stand down!"

The Teracon didn't listen and charge for them to their energon. But Megatron was quicker and kill it with one blow. Fallstar was speechless, not by how Megatron handle, she knew he can do that, but that The Teracon was actually going at them to suck their energon out. Megatron turns back to look on Starscream and Knockout.

"We did try to tell you." said Starscream. Knockout agreed.

"You Idiots!" yelled FallStar. "You turned Teracon, from a zombie into zombie vampire!" This left everyone bit confused. She rubs her optics before explaining "You already know what the zombie is. The vampire is what locals believe to one undead creature, who sucks blood, in our case energon and turns the victim into the same creature."

"How could you know?" asked Starscream.

"And won't that just make them just this 'vampire' creature?" said Knockout.

"I have studied local knowledge web. And for your other question. No, the vampire is pretty aware what they are doing and they can act more civilized than a mindless zombie, Which is why I say Zombie vampire. Now, can we go before another come up!"

* * *

By how it all looked, the reason why Megatron couldn't control the Teracon has he should is because the unstable synthetic energon is interfering the link on them. So, there was no choice, but send high alarm and order everyone clear from the Teracons and kill all at sight. Meanwhile, Megatron ordered Starscream and Knockout to find Silas and get rid of him once and for all. Once they had left, Soundwave left to make sure everything was getting cleared.

"I come along." said FallStar. "If something comes up, my Star powers could make sure there won't be more infections and get rid the remain ones by my element powers."

"As long you stay with Soundwave." said Megatron.

"Obvious." she said, while she floats onto Soundwave shoulder. "Oh, Megatron. When this is over I like to talk about this Synthetic Energon." and by how she say sound like she was going also snatch someone's neck.

"I agree..." said Megatron.

* * *

Soundwave and FallStar followed from behind the troop and Insecticons, while they took care every Teracons they came front. By how it looked, not all were infected, but their numbers were limited.

"Soundwave, get me near to walls." she asked. "As you know I hold an element of earth, which also hold some elements to great metal, so if I can get close to the walls I could have eyes and ears to the entire ship."

Soundwave nodded agreement and came close to the wall, allowing FallStar touch it. Once she touched she could actually see where everyone was. So, most of the Teracons were handled, but the one who caused it was on moving in one particular room. The where they hold all weapons the took from Autobots former base. The Star saber, immobilizer, magnetic gauntlet and Stasis pot with Airachnid inside. wait, Airachnid! It could sense her energon and turn her into Teracon as well. Oh great that what they need. Airachnid sucking their energon out. Well, if it makes her mindless like the rest, she will be easy to handle. She couldn't keep up what was happening, but good news she killed Breakdown/Silas. Bad news she was out that meant one thing.

Soon all Insecticons seemed to act strangely and went somewhere. Soundwave went look what was going on.

"Soundwave, we got a problem." said FallStar while float back to his shoulder. "We're now terminators."

Soundwave keeps walking into one hall, which was on the way to the command center from that particular chamber. They just came there, when Airachnid came with the Insecticons.

"So, It's the queen of the bugs." said FallStar.

"FallStar." said Airachnid. "You finally, decided to show up. If you know what's wise, then I suggest you join me."

"hmm... tempting offer." said FallStar. "But just like Soundwave my loyalty is to Megatron. Besides if I remember right, It was one of your Insecticons who killed my sister, GaiaStar." she said with bitter in her tone. "I rather burn you and crush you, than ever join you."

"Whatever." said Airchanid. "I vow from this day, the world will hear the sound of you screams." she said before she and Insecticons charged on them.

"Soundwave..." said FallStar. Soundwave was preparing the space bridge to send them all into one Cybertron's moons. "Pick the small one is far from there." she said and he did pick it, before he opened the bridge and send them all there.

"Soundwave, You're the best co-worker I could have while serving Megatron." said FallStar while patting Soundwave.

* * *

Once all was done. Megatron called once more to Shockwave wishing to know the progress on Predacons and speed it if it is possible since they already lost more than half of their troops either to the infection of dark- and synthetic energon or send them to one of the Cybertron's moon with Airachnid. And what came to Knockout he should report to Shockwave and now on he will do so or else and just to be certain, Knockout will hand over all his project to Shockwave, including the Synthetic energon. And what was coming to Starscream... you can guess.

"Are you done?" asked FallStar entering the command center and by seeing how Well Starscream got beaten and was taken by Knockout to med bay the answer was obvious yes.

"What is it, FallStar?" asked Megatron.

"Well, since I was going ask how did you even get hands on synthetic energon, which should be the personal property of Star Supreme, but then Soundwave explained, that you learn it after you got a sample of it from Autobots. So I let it be, as long you put hold it's use."

"Funny. I was thinking to hold it and let you handle it, once you have become the Star Supreme," said Megatron. hearing that name made FallStar grin evilly.

"Just like we had planned?"

"Naturally." he said, while she came to sit on his shoulder. If any of you has wonder what was the deal they spoke of. It went like this; FallStar will help Megatron win the war and take over the Cybertron. In exchange, FallStar comes the next Star Supreme and creates the Cybertron as they both see fitting.

"Now, speaking of the plan..."she said. "I know you wish to have that Predacon army of yours, but have you ever thought that this Star girl may get Autobots stronger and defeat us while we wait."

"What you have in mind, my dear?" he asked.

"I was thinking, while we wait for the army, What if I could go take what is rightfully mine. Who, knows maybe I can even weaken them, and then they can be easy prey to the beasts."

"Getting rid of their Star may affect their fighting spirit, especially on Optimus."

"Well, you should know, since you almost killed her by Omega lock." she said.

"Until, he destroyed it."

"Well, yes. Either way what you did in Omega lock by bringing their human friends and made her suffer was a good plan, there was also a bit wrong calculations. I should know since that's exactly what I had trained all these years."

"Oh," he said. "And what would be?"

"I like to called it 'inside pain'." she said smiling evilly.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Okay. At this point comes something else before the episode 9 "evolution". It revolves more on What FallStar intends to do.


	12. One Star rises, One Star falls part 1

**AN:** Finally done! This is what happened before episode 9 of TFP BH.

let's go!

* * *

In the Nemesis Megatron and FallStar wherein one chamber which looked a bit like a meeting room. Soundwave was there because he was one of the trusted ones for both of them.

"Tell me more about this 'Inside pain'." asked Megatron.

"Well, like the title itself told it so, It's pain that comes from inside. It doesn't usually need any weapons, just simple act and it could cause so much pain that opponent can't even stand."

"You sound like you have seen this reaction." said Megatron.

"And felt it," said FallStar. "My first encounter was when I killed one called Elita-1."

"Optimus' former femme."

"Yes," she said. "At first I just wanted to blow my anger into someone and she just happened to be the closest one, so I pierce her. But that's when I saw what it caused. I felt my sisters pain, while she yelled. And that face on Primes optics. I don't know how, but I could actually see how shocked he was, I could actually see his pain when I killed his girl."

"I would have love to see it." said Megatron.

"But then the few days, my body felt so heavy. I used my Star connection to find the reason. It turns out my sister, PeaceStar had only been laying down, look straight ahead, doing absolutely nothing. And what came to Prime...You're not going to believe this, I actually saw him cry."

"Optimus?"

"Trust me I couldn't believe it myself. That's when it hit me. If I can hurt them from inside, it may cause so much pain that it could actually weaken them. And so, they will be easy to crash."

"In one point I think your plan is pure evil and sinister," said Megatron. "But I don't think we have time find their all weak spots."

"Who say we need to all their weak spot?" she said with an evil smirk on her face. "I was thinking on the few of them. Or at least one of them."

"Which is?"

"Let's just say if that someone is too busy, he won't be protecting The Star girl and who knows he may even crash from inside during that time."

"The team may suffer more. That someone wouldn't be..."

"Yes..." she purred. "Once I learn the weak spot of the Prime, I tell it to you and you can use on him, while I get rid of Daughter of his. And who knows if everything goes well, we may even hit two in one strike."

"And team stays without their great leader. My dear, that most evil plan I have ever heard," said Megatron.

"You're flattering me."

"But there's one 'but' in your plan." he said.

"Oh? which one?" she asked innocently.

"How you expect to find his weak spot. He is Prime."

"Please, Prime is just a title," she said. "Even if he has all the knowledge of the Primes, that doesn't change that he is just one other 'bot. And what comes to his weak spot, I'm sure can pick it out from someone."

"By who?"

"By her daughter."

* * *

In middle of the night in Jasper, Elena screams in her sleep before she gets up from her bed and starts sweat and breathe heavily. Usually, the yell could be heard from the command center, but now in the new base, they had sound proved hangars, so only ones who heard her was Optimus and Arcee.

Once they heard Elena screaming, they woke up and get up from their berth to check her.

"Elena, are you alright?" asked Arcee.

At first, Elena didn't answer, because she was trying to calm herself. Knowing this, Arcee picked her up into her arms and took her to Optimus. He lifts Elena's chin, so she could look at him.

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked. Elena nodded for this. Optimus was about to ask what it was, but he could tell be her look that it was a very bad nightmare, that makes you silent. Optimus decided not to push, if not wait when she was ready to tell. It didn't take much before Elena has fallen to sleep again, but now was resting on Optimus' and Arcee's berth.

"She looks like Sparkling," said Arcee while looked on sleeping Elena. Well, considering her size it felt like she was sparkling. Arcee couldn't help but smile at that thought. But when she looked on Optimus, smiled faded away. By the look on his face told he was now worried. "You're worried about her nightmare, aren't you."

"Last time when she had such nightmare, was when we discovered Dark energon and that Megatron had brought it here," said Optimus. "I wouldn't be surprised if this has anything to do with FallStar and whatever she is planning with Megatron."

"What should do then?" asked Arcee.

"We need just need to be alert unless Elena tells what she saw. Although knowing her, this won't just be about her if not about all of us," he said.

"She is always concern about us, then herself. I guess that's one reason she chose has Star Supreme," said Arcee, while smiled again.

"That and more," said Optimus and moved his arm around her. They both just stood like that for while, enjoying the closeness of each other, before they returned back to rest.

* * *

The morning, everyone was in the base (hangar 'E'). that also included their human friends, Kids, agent Fowler and June. Since everyone has become aware FallStar had come it would be best for now stay safe because they so far knew about her, you could call her like a mini and female version of Megatron. Heck, she should be called as Megatron's daughter, like Elena was Optimus's. But there were things they didn't know. Is she aware of Predacons of the elements? What she will actually do to them? To be honest, she hadn't been seen since, Stars hide the Star Tower, so it was hard to say what will be her move.

Sadly, Elena hadn't told about her nightmare yet and Optimus and Arcee hadn't mentioned it either. And what came to the Decepticon activity it has been a bit quiet, as in Megatron either has become very careful of his movements or they all were preparing for the great movement. That even included the remains of Predacons. Speaking of it, the one remaining, which WheelJack and Arcee got, turn to be one Predacon that looked like griffin, but by it's CNA its element wasn't wind like it should be if not fire, which tells that FallStar had given much of her CNA to Shockwave then others. Okay, so maybe she still holds some respect on to her siblings, considering how she even reacted when two of her sibling got killed by accident. But this mean one thing left to do, Elena must find the last four Predacons of elements.

"Which one they were again?" asked Miko.

"Lava, electricity, Earth and Fire," said BurnStar. "And since I'm Star of Lava, you can already guess which Predacon that would be."

"The phoenix." said Jack.

"So, would that be in Egypt?" asked Raf.

"Normally," said Elena. "But since we're talking about Predacon of lava, it must be on one of the volcanos we have. It probably stood in Egypt at first, but after that is hard to tell..."

"Well, how many volcanos do you have here?" asked Smokescreen.

"A lot." said agent Fowler. "But some of them are active. It could take long before we found the right one."

"Not exactly," said Elena. "Raf, look the closest volcano near the Egypt." Raf did so, scanning all the volcanoes before clearing them all leaving two possible choices; Etna and Vesuvius.

"Umm... you don't really think that it would be in..." asked Miko.

"The Vesuvius?" finished Jack.

"What's so special about that?" asked BurnStar.

"It once exploded, destroying one known city called Pompeii," said Elena. "The historical, who saw it, describe it that even sky went dark by its smoke. Many people lost their lives that time."

"You think the Predacon caused it?" asked Raf.

"Probably not on purpose," said Elena. "BurnStar, what you think?"

"Well, by how you describe it, it sound more like, it was woken middle of its sleep, that made it all cranky and all," said BurnStar. "I usually have that." after saying that, the humans who were near her, went bit far from her, fearing that if she might explode too.

"Then you don't mind to go get it?" asked Elena.

"I don't see no...wait? WHAT?!" asked BurnStar. "You want me to go into your volcano, that killed the entire city?"

"It's your element. How hard it can be?" asked Jack.

"It is! It totally different when I'm the Star of lava, but Predacon is totally a different thing," said BurnStar. "Why can't you go, Elena."

"Well, last time when wreckers found Water Predacon it was easy."

"Easy, because it was PeaceStar." said Bulkhead.

"Look. If BurnStar goes get the lava, I can go for other one and quicker we get the Predacons of elements, the better."

"You don't think FallStar is aware of them?" asked June.

"Could be," said Elena looking down and moved her hand to her head. Mentioning FallStar brought up her nightmare into  
her mind. But also something else she wasn't sure about. But then she looks all of them. "But if she knew or not, the two of the last elements are hers and that will may get difficult if she is up to something."

"So, we need to find these two others to have upper hand on her." said Ratchet.

"Yes."

"Okay, fine I'll go," said BurnStar. "But I don't want to go alone."

"I believe it's the best choice," said Optimus. "We spilled into two groups to make sure the Stars get the element."

"And that means humans stay here for support." said Elena.

"Aw!" said Miko. It was obvious Elena meant to say it before she will think anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Warship Nemesis, FallStar was going over something. It looked like fire orb with different colors. Every time she moves one of the flames out of the orb, it became another orb. By how it all looked like she was looking something from the orb. While doing so, Megatron came into the room.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"I'm about to get close," she said, while took another flame off from the main one. Megatron looked on the orbs that she had got off from the main orb. If you looked closely each orb holds memories of Elena and by one bot or human.

"Didn't know you Stars can do this kind of 'digging'." he said.

"Only for medical reasons," said FallStar. "But thing is, this isn't just her memories. I had to break into private section as well." Megatron what she meant by that.

Usually, Stars are allowed by their Star connection to see what is wrong or what had happened to others, but when it came to the private section, they never entered there. The private section was where Star hold their personal secrets, dreams or someone else's who they have sworn to keep. But now FallStar had broken that rule and had entered into Elena's private section. She did so, while she was sleeping. She used the Star connection to get in her mind, but at the same time she went to her private section and took it with her. It will be matter of time before Elena come aware of it, because it will feel like someone has actually taken a piece of your head. So, FallStar had been working on it ever since she got it.

"Just a little bit more..." she said, while was removing another flame from the main one, which will all the private memories of Elena and Optimus. But when she tried to take the flame off it didn't let go. she tried many times again but didn't. As if it hold some part on the main one.

"What you got?" asked Megatron.

"That I like to know myself," said FallStar, while let go of the flame and tried to pay all her attention what now in the main ord. Mostly there were sweet memories of Elena and Optimus and their father and daughter moments or dreams how she had the wish to be more with her father. But then there was more where the other kind of colored flame shows up. Seeing this what it hold, made FallStar's optics wide.

"No way..." she said.

"What is it?" asked Megatron bit annoyed. But there was no answer if not just that FallStar started to laugh. It was one those mocking kind of laugh. "Are you going to tell me or Do I have to use the psychic patch?"

"I'm sorry," she said while was calming down. "I just expected to find something against him, but this is more than I expected. They're making this too easy."

"Which is?" asked Megatron. well, he would have been more annoyed, but by how she explained it, it was something too good to just tell, that it actually need to be showed.

FallStar now removed one of the flames of the main orb that now get off from it and turning into a passionate red orb and gave it to Megatron. Megatron looked the orb closely to see what it hold inside. Soo, seeing it while he evil smirk grows wide and looked on FallStar.

"You're right, my dear. They're making this too easy. and it gives me many ideas to handle it."

"I actually had thought about it already," said FallStar. "Just let me handle the start and rest is all yours," she said while smiling an evil smile.

* * *

Then somewhere near of Volcano Vesuvius, Ground bridge appeared and there came out Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen along with BurnStar.

"Okay, let's handle this quickly." said BurnStar.

"I still can believe you pick 'that' to seal it."said Smokescreen meaning the fan on BurnStar's hands.

"What? I like it," she said. "Plus, we do want it fell comfortable."

"Let's go then." said Arcee, while they keep going onto the top of the volcano.

While, walking Smokescreen talk with Bumblebee.

"You know, speaking of Prime, you think he and..." he said while meaning Arcee.

"(What?)" asked Bumblebee.

"You know..." said Smokescreen.

"(Yes. So? Didn't you know?)"

"Me? Well, honestly I had suspicion and all that. I just want to know are they... a couple?"

"(Yes, they are.)"

"I knew it!" Yelled Smokescreen.

"Knew what?" asked Arcee.

"Nothing. Nothing special," said Smokescreen. girls looked on each other before they keep goi before boys followed still talking. "How long they had been like that?"

"(I don't know. I don't know what they had been doing to become a couple. When I asked that from Ratchet... I don't want talk about it)"

"Why?"

"(Would you stop asking that about it.)" beeped Bumblebee blushing. "(I don't know all about them. I just know it makes Elena happier, Optimus is happy and she is happy, everyone is happy)"

"Okay..."

"Guys, we're here."

* * *

Somewhere else in desert Ultra Magnus' ship landed, where Elena Optimus and Ultra Magnus came out. It was decided if something comes up, Bulkhead and WheelJack would come handle it.

"What are we looking here?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"A cording to weather news, there should be thunderstorm here. That should at least got Thunderlion's attention."

"Thunderlion?" asked Optimus.

"The Predacon of electricity," said Elena. "And I have proper item for it," she said and pick out an umbrella. what special about umbrella was that it had metal pieces, but also rubber, so she won't get shocked by thunder.

"What now then?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"We wait," said Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Vesuvius, BurnStar, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen had got into the volcano. Luckily there's some froze lava under them so they could walk inside the volcano.

"How we find it?" asked Smokescreen.

"I had no idea," said BurnStar. "I'm not sure where it is actually here."

"Well, it explode once a long time ago, I'm surprised if it's still sleeping ever since." said Arcee.

"Hey, you want it to wake up and cover another city into the lava?" said BurnStar. Right, then they strange sound.

"(What was that?)" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm not sure, but that sound *swallowed* waking bird," said BurnStar, while look forward. Front of them the melted stones started to break while a bit of lava came out, while something came out from there like a mole from the ground. It was the Phoenix, Predacon of lava.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus were waiting to storm to come. But at this point, Optimus had notice something to troubling Elena. She has often placed her hand on her head like something is up.

"Elena, is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said.

"If it's because of the nightmare."

"It's not," she said. "At least I don't think it has to do with it."

"What nightmare?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Elena had a nightmare last night and I have feeling it's was warning about what may come."

"What?" asked Elena. "Since I had such a..." then she remembered how it was when she had a nightmare of dark energon. "You don't think..."

"That is your decision to make, my child," said Optimus. In this Elena nodded and keep looking.

"Sir?" asked Ultra Magnus. "Does team knows about this nightmare?"

"No," said Optimus. "Only I and Arcee, since we were there when she had it."

"Speaking of her, sir. Is there something going on between you two?" asked Ultra Magnus.

Optimus looked on his second in command. He wanted, to be honest with him, but he knew he may not take it well. After all, they were still at war and he might think it's unwise to have a relationship in the middle of battle. But this has already happened. He loved Arcee and she loved him. Denying it is like denying himself. In this Optimus was ready to give a straight answer, before lighting strike near.

"Get ready!" yelled Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Vesuvius, BurnStar tried to approach the Phoenix gently, while others stood behind. By experience in Arctic, The Predacons may not like them.

"Easy..." said BurnStar to herself. The phoenix looked curiously at her. It was hard to say what it was thinking. Does it know who BurnStar is or is it thinking her has a snack? Hopefully not the last one. But then it looked like getting interested on Autobots. It moves at them to take a closer look at them.

"You don't think it's going to..." asked Smokescreen. Neither Bumblebee and Arcee couldn't answer that because it for some reason stopped front of Arcee.

Arcee holds her breath while the firebird looked at her. BurnStar now came back to them to see what it want.

"What it wants, Burn?" asked Smokescreen.

"I don't know..." she said.

The Phoenix moves around Arcee like looking all of her either trying to find something from her. Then it stopped front of her again.

"It seems to sense something from Arcee." said BurnStar.

"(What exactly?)" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know..." said BurnStar.

Then Phoenix moves it's head on Arcee like she is its child or something. Then BurnStar get more to them to see what it wanted. But after she got five step near them, she already knew what was going on.

"Wow..." she said.

"What it wants?" asked Smokescreen.

"Well, first of all, it is 'she' and she somehow like Arcee, because she can sense her... emotions."

"Come again?" asked Smokescreen.

"(What?)" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, it looks like Phoenix also can sense such emotions like love and passion. You know deep feelings. And since she...has a relationship with Optimus, it senses it."

"Say wha...?)" said both Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Hearing that made Arcee blush, but Phoenix seems to let sound that was probably giggling.

"Oh! And she senses that Arcee has met the Star Supreme, she is looking at," said BurnStar.

"Does this mean it likes to come with us?" asked Arcee.

"Let me ask," said BurnStar. She walks to the Phoenix and showed the fan and then point her Star symbol on her helm and then up. It was like asking 'Will come into this, so We can take you to Star Supreme'. The Phoenix seemed to think while before it seems to agree and turn into flames and move into the fan. Once it went there, the fan got Phoenix decoration on it.

"Okay, we got it. Can go now?" asked Smokescreen.

"Fine." said Arcee. "but if you spill this to anyone..."

"(Lips are sealed.)" beeped Bumblebee and made shipper move on his face.

"What he just said." said both Smokescreen and BurnStar.

"Good," said Arcee. "Because the last thing I want to hear is that you will blabbed about me and..."

"...And Optimus." heard a voice behind them.

They all look behind before their optics went wide. Behind them was The Predaking landing in a proper place and on it was no one else then FallStar.

* * *

The thunderstorm looked to be one of the big ones. Optimus and Ultra Magnus prepared for what was coming.

"Take cover!" yelled Elena.

"Should you too?"asked Ultra Magnus.

"I will handle it. Thunderlion must be there," said Elena. "I know what I'm doing. Go!"

Neither of them didn't want to left her alone, but they had no choice. By how it looked the thunderstorm was too bad to even for them. They move to nearest rock for shelter, but Elena stood there like waiting something to come.

Then thunders keep roaring louder when the storm came closer and closer to them. Right, when it just above them and thunders strike near, They started to create shape into something big. Its figures came clear into a lion, with yellow eyes and its mane was like a bouquet of lightning. It walked slowly on Elena like a predator to its prey, but Elena just stood there facing the beast.

"We should help her." said Ultra Magnus, but Optimus stopped him.

"She knows what she is doing." he said.

Having full confidence in his daughter, Optimus watched how the beast came closer and closer to her. Then it stopped front of her and looked at her. Elena looked so the small front of the beast, but she didn't show anything sign of fear She then took the umbrella and pointed at it.

"I'm what you had looked for," she said to the Thunderlion. "Your reach is over and it's time to go home. Will you accept me?"

By the roars of lighting was hard to say will it accept her, but then the lion went down and bowed its head to her. Right, then the storm calmed down. Optimus and Ultra Magnus came out from the shelter.

The lion keeps looking at Elena before it started to turn into lighting and moved to the umbrella. Elena collapsed down, after going that through. That truly proved that she looked so brave, but deep down she might have been scared a bit.

"Are you okay, my lady?"asked Ultra Magnus.

"You try to face the something like that, which could easily kill you just swinging the paw." said Elena.

"You did it well, my child." said Optimus.

"Thanks," said Elena. "But I try not to do it again."

_"Optimus!"_

"What is it, Ratchet?" answer Optimus to his com-link.

_"We got a message from others in Italy. FallStar is there."_

This shocked them all.

* * *

Soon the ground bridge opened near the volcano and Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Elena came through it, finding a terrified scene. Everyone was down. Bulkhead and Wheeljack had come before them but everyone was down beaten.

"What happened here..." said Ultra Magnus in shock. Even if he had seen many battlefields full of defeated man, but thinking this could cause one Star, was a bad sign.

Then Elena Spot BurnStar. It looked like something was holding her down by force.

"BurnStar!" yelled Elena and started run to her.

"Elena, No Stay back!" yelled BurnStar. But right then, when Elena came close to her. From the rocks came something.  
It looked like FallStar, but by the rock shape, it has to be her looking figure. It came behind from Elena and pushed something on her head. Right, then Elena fell on the ground by the impact.

"Elena!" yelled Optimus and shot the fake rock figure, which destroyed into pieces.

"She has to be here Somewhere." said Ultra Magnus.

"You got that right, commander." heard a familiar voice above them. Up there was FallStar standing next to the Predaking.

"FallStar, what you want?" asked Optimus.

"Oh? what I want, you ask? Well, isn't obvious. I want to become Star Supreme." she said. Elena looked up at her in shock. Is that what she has been after? To become Star Supreme?

"You know that place is now taken." said Optimus.

"Not yet," said FallStar. "I learned from my sister, that elements were sent here to find next Star Supreme and you know I control two of the main ones."

"What you then want?" asked Optimus once more.

"A fair fight. Winner takes all. Like you once said 'one shall rise, one shall fall'." said FallStar.

"The stars aren't meant to fight." said Ultra Magnus.

"And look how many there are left of us!" said FallStar. "Ever since elder sister died you have treated us like scrap, I trusted you to be different than others Optimus, but no. You weren't there when they tried to punish me."

"I found out that later by your sisters." said Optimus. "the last thing I wanted was more mistakes."

"Well, there was. And it was by choosing you. Which is why I made deal with Megatron. I'll give him everything he needs to win this war and I'll become next Star Supreme and I'll make sure, that true golden age will come."

"You..." said Elena while tried to get up. "You... don't have... what it takes for becoming... the next Star Supreme..."

"And what makes you special?" asked FallStar. "By the way, you haven't noticed something 'missing in your head'?" that question shocked Elena, but also BurnStar.

"Sister, what had you done?"

"Nothing much. Just picking some information and I learned this much of you, Optimus," said FallStar. Right then Predaking raised up and it seemed to hold something...no, someone. It was Arcee.

"No!" yelled Elena.

"Arcee!" yelled Optimus and tried to get to her, but Predaking breath fire to stop him.

"It's all déjà vu, Optimus. Of course this time I'll let her live, but the rest will be up to Megatron to decide, what will happen to her," said FallStar. "You better keep com-link open for more information, Prime. For her shake," she said before she floats to Predaking, before they both left the scene, with Arcee.

"No..." said Elena while collapsed onto her knees. Then Optimus let out a huge roar of despair that was heard loud and clear.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Okay, I'll try to go on the next chap, but It may take while because I also try to write "TFP robots in disguise" too. If you ask yourself what it is, It's my version of TFP PR and TF RiD 2015, go check it out when you could.


	13. One Star rises, One Star falls part 2

**AN: **Okay! Here's the next Chap. I don't have much to say right, except sorry for taking so much. It's because I Have also started to write my own RiD and I Also have Started working, which also effects a bit on my working, but I'll try my best. Enjoy!

* * *

Soon in the base, Ratchet activated the ground bridge once more, to let the entire team come back. But just when they appeared from the bridge, you could see everything wasn't right. Everyone looked sad or hurt, maybe even both. You could even see the scratches and bends in their armor. From last of them came Optimus Prime and Elena, before the bridge closed.

"What happened?" asked Raf.

"We got attacked by FallStar." said WheelJack, while Ratchet started to scan them for their injuries.

"Where's Arcee?"asked Jack. Ratchet stop scanning and looked on Optimus. Considering how low numbered they are compared to Decepticons every one of them is important and he knew how especial Arcee is to Optimus. Optimus looked down without taking his mask off. Even if he can keep his emotions in check, but by how he acted means he was easy to break now. Well, if someone did break it was Elena. She collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

"FallStar took her." said BurnStar, while went comfort, Elena.

"What?" said all the humans.

"No..." said Ratchet.

"But why would she do that?" asked Miko.

"I think we all have a pretty good guess why..." said BurnStar and looked on Optimus and so did everyone else. Well, to be honest, two of them didn't know the reason and those were agent Fowler and Ultra Magnus, but Agent Fowler got it quick, seeing how all reacted.

"Sir..." Started Ultra Magnus. "Are you having a relationship with Arcee?"

"You got something with it?" asked Elena, while dry her tears.

"Young lady, we are at war and..." said UltraMagnus.

"Spare me from you lecture! Only my dad has rights for that," she said annoyed, but by her voice, you could sense, it could turn to the worse. June and agent Fowler moved kids bit aside because it started to sound like this could turn into an argument. "I don't know what you have been doing all these years in space and all, but things had changed since your stupid war and I don't know what fragging rules you had back then. Heck, I bet you don't know anything about 'love'! But that has already happened. My dad, Optimus Prime is in love with Arcee and she loves him. And If you're going to something against it, I'm going rid off your tailpipe and put it back from you aft!"

The entire base was silent. It was hard to say from which because everyone was speechless. Was it because Elena yelled to Ultra Magnus or was it because she let all out of Optimus and Arcee or was because the words she used. Soon Optimus went pick Elena and took her with him to their quarters, leaving entire team into the base.

"Can I salute her?" asked WheelJack. Since this was the first time he saw anyone yell at Ultra Magnus so far and it just happened to be the Star Supreme herself.

"But how did FallStar find out?" asked Miko. "We haven't told anyone."

"FallStar, didn't need to hear it," said BurnStar. "She has gone too far this time."

"What she did?" asked Jack.

"You do know about Star connection?"

"The one which you use to know things from other Stars." said Raf.

"Yes," said BurnStar. "But as you know, we do have to keep some things out from others..."

"As in like you promised to keep secret and you can't even let other stars know about it?" asked Miko.

"It's like your own personal space." said June.

"something like that," said BurnStar. "Such private knowledge are held in our 'private section' like how we call it. No Star isn't allowed to go there during the Star connection or with anyone else."

"But now FallStar has broken it too?" asked Raf.

"It sure sound like how she mention it."said BurnStar.

"As in?" asked agent Fowler.

"FallStar didn't just enter there. She took it from Elena."

This shocked not only humans if not also bots.

"How bad we're talking about?" asked Miko. Bumblebee then beeped something.

"Bumblebee told it's like taking some else's dairy." explained Raf.

"Wow. That's cruel."

"Cruel and hurtful," said BurnStar. "When you took our private section it feels like a piece of your head has been taken."

"And that why she asked so from Elena. To let her know where she took the hint about Arcee and Optimus," said Bulkhead.

"She must have taken it during her sleep through Star connection." said Ratchet.

"And all she need it was to take look it through, until finding what she was looking for." finished Smokescreen.

"But why all this trouble?" asked Jack.

"That I'm not sure,"said BurnStar. "I can't use Star connection because she doesn't let us. Almost like she has moved everything into her private section and there's no way I'm falling such way like she did with Elena."

"What we do then?" asked Ratchet.

"FallStar told Optimus to keep com-link open for more information," said Ultra Magnus. "So, it looks like all we can do is wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Nemesis, Arcee was locked into one chamber and everyone was told that only Megatron and FallStar were to allow enter. Well, no one knew why, but no one didn't dare to ask. Not even Starscream or Knockout, since they were afraid Megatron hold still against them what they did with Dark energon and synthetic energon, in which why more than half of their man was out. The guards weren't needed, because Predaking was front of the door, which knew to allow enter only Megatron and FallStar.

Arcee was trying to find a way to get out of the chamber, where she was locked in, but nothing. After trying while, she gave up and sat on the berth which was there. She wasn't sure why FallStar took her, but she was afraid to know the answer. When she showed up, she mentioned about her and Optimus, but how she could know. And what they want from her.

Soon the door open, in which came Megatron and FallStar. Arcee moved backward from them until she came to the wall.

"What you want from me?" she asked.

"Is that how to act, when someone is trying to take care of you?" asked FallStar while brought a tray with energon and long fabric to her berth. Arcee looked away from her.

"Why would you care?" she said to her.

"Well, that's a good question," said FallStar. "To be honest I would like to slice you into two... But you also looked after my baby sister during the war, so I could I kind of like to Thank you for that. Although I don't know what happened to her."

Arcee kept looking away from her. Even if she knew now what happened SweetStar and as her sister FallStar deserves to know, but something didn't allow her to tell it, probably because she might freak out more or who know what she will do.

"What you want from me?"asked Arcee again.

"Another good question," said Megatron and came a bit closer. "You see, We two had an agreement that she will become Star Supreme and will give all I need to win this war, which so far has worked until That Star of yours was picked as Star Supreme."

"We didn't do it. She was picked by Alpha..."

**"SILENCE!"** yelled FallStar in which she powers pushed Arcee to another side of the wall. "Don't come with me that AlphaStar picked her. There's no such thing! It's just a fairytale."

"Easy, my dear," said Megatron to FallStar. "Allow me to handle this for now on. You should prepare for that fight of yours if you wish to proclaim the title."

"Fight? Tittle?" asked Arcee while tried to recover from the hit. In this FallStar left from the chamber. Megatron now came closer to her.

"Well, As I was saying..." he continued. "As you had noticed, Our Star is not pleased with the result. Which is why she wants to get rid of this Star brat. Of course, that won't be easy because of Optimus. And that's where you come in."

"What you mean?" asked Arcee and took one her blade out just in case.

"Let's just say we learned this much about you," said Megatron and pick device which showed a picture of Arcee and Optimus together. Arcee looked away, she didn't want to see what Megatron would think. "I was having suspicious, when it was you who went to Cybertron to Vector Sigma, but then again it was your human pet who brought the Matrix to Optimus."

"You keep Jack and others out of this!" she snaps out. and tried to strike, but just couple moves and Megatron managed to send to berth.

"They won't be hurt," he said while walks to her. "At least not now. Your part is to lure Optimus out and while he comes rescue you, then your Star will be out protection and FallStar will finish her."

"No!" yelled Arcee and tried strike again, but Megatron took hold of her arm and squish it. Arcee groaned in pain and tried to get her arm off. Then he let her go and she just sat there while holding her arm.

"Once FallStar becomes Star Supreme and my Predacon army is ready, you Autobots will be easy prey. But don't worry, I won't kill all of you. I might spare Optimus to see his lost. And what comes to you..." said Megatron and lift her chin up to look at him. "I might keep you to myself."

"I would rather die." she said.

As for knowing her to say so he let her go and started to walk to the door.

"I advise you to consider my offer, for your human's shake," he said. "FallStar likes you to dress up for your hero if he ever gets that close to saving you," he said before he left.

Arcee looked on the fabric ,which FallStar left to her. With it, there were some jewels too. Then she started to cry.

* * *

Elena was now crying more in her bed. Decepticons have Arcee and who knows what they will do to her. If she would have been aware FallStar to get into her head, she wouldn't have found out about Arcee and Optimus.

"This isn't your fault." heard the voice of Optimus. Elena looked up and saw him standing near her hanging bed.

"But she got it from me..." she said.

"By going into your private section, she has gone too far, which makes more than clear that she doesn't deserve the title of Star Supreme." he said.

"But How could I even then stop her?" she asked.

"I think that something you must find out," said Optimus. "I must go to see if They had got a message about Arcee. You should think about the next move."

"Okay..." said Elena, while Optimus left. After he left she fell to sleep for crying so much. but as she did, the Star music box, which was near started to glow meaning that She was going to have a message through her dreams like she had before.

* * *

Meanwhile at the base, when Optimus had arrived there, they received high wave signal with the message, from Megatron.

"'I have what you most desire, Prime. Come to these coordinates, alone'." read Ratchet.

"Why just you?" asked Jack.

"To make sure FallStar faces Elena alone as well." said Optimus.

"What? Is she crazy?" said Bulkhead. "Elena doesn't know how to fight."

"Maybe that what she is after." said Ultra Magnus.

"Let us come along." said Smokescreen, while tried to get up, but was pushed back to his place by Ratchet.

"Eh dip, dip, dip! You're got beaten and you except to go. Soon Megatron won't even need his beasts to finish us."

"Ratchet is right," said Optimus. "You all have to recover. This is now between me, Elena, Megatron, and FallStar."

"But what if it's a trap?" asked Miko. "What if Megatron has his cons there making it all hard or with FallStar."

"Miko, we can't do much." said Raf.

"Aren't you going to say anything," said Miko to Jack. "It's about your bot-guardian."

Jack remained quiet. To be honest, he wanted to help, but what they could do. BurnStar looks on the kids.

"There's also coordinates for Elena as well." said Ratchet.

"I'll let her know," said Optimus.

* * *

In her dreams, Elena looked around herself and find out to be back at Star Tower or it sure looked like it, but there was a different design.

"Am I back at Star Tower?" she asked out loud.

**_"The Star Tower in Golden age, actually."_ **heard a familiar voice behind her. Elena turned around and there was standing LightStar Supreme, but she looked so sad.

"LightStar? What wrong?" asked Elena.

**_"Elena, I know this is not the time, but you must know something about fall...BrightStar,"_ **said LightStar and looked more sad to just mention the subject. Elena could sense this. To be honest she had experimented before with her big brother. While she was small he was with the wrong kind of group and has a lot of arguments with their father, but it all change the month before he joined the army and few weeks after that he died.

"It's not easy to talk about a family member, who has fallen into darkness..." said Elena. LightStar nodded while tears started to appear in her optics. Unlike like other cybertronian, the Stars cried true watery tears, not lubricate. One way to declare that they were different and pure.

Elena went to hug her so she would calm. After a while, she did calm down.

**_"It's all my fault."_** said LightStar.

"What?"

**_"If I wouldn't have died early, she wouldn't have fallen into darkness."_ **said LightStar.

"But you died because the injustice that spread in golden age."

**_"No,"_ **said LightStar.** _"That wasn't what truly weakened me. It only made me depressed."_**

"Then what killed you?"

**_"It was..."_**

* * *

"Elena."

Elena wakes up from her sleep and saw Optimus near her.

"We got the coordinates." he said.

"Let's get ready then." she said, while got up and got herself prepared.

She changed her outfit and tied up her hair before she and Optimus came back to base.

"BurnStar, give me the items of main elements." asked Elena.

"But two of them..."

"I know. But I suppose to face FallStar I may need to seal her elements too but to defeat the main element you need to use one."

"Okay..." said BurnStar.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nemesis, FallStar and Megatron prepared for taking off. FallStar had changed her armor/outfit and it looked like she was wearing same armor like Megatron except with a different helmet. Megatron had given orders to others for wait him and his further commands. While he came outside, he drags along Arcee, who was now all decored and still tried to fight back, but nothing.

"Remember, if something comes up, inform me." said FallStar, before she got on Predaking.

"Same goes to you, my dear," said Megatron to her. "By what I learned of that girl is that she can hold many tricks and more now as Star."

In this FallStar took off with Predaking.

"Set coordinates, Soundwave," ordered Megatron before bridge appeared to him. Then he looked on Arcee who still tried get away from him. "This is where it begins," he said to her and drag her along to the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Autobot base, Elena already had passed the bridge to her coordinates and other coordinates to Optimus were set and the ground bridge opened again.

"I still think this is a trap." said Bulkhead.

"Even so, I must go." said Optimus.

"Once you have Arcee save, let me know to send ground bridge and prepare the sick bay." said Ratchet.

"I will," said Optimus and started to leave. Everyone looked while he started to pass the bridge. But then BurnStar whispered to the kids.

"Take one item of the element and follow me," she said to them. Without anyone to notice, Jack, Miko, and Raf took the snow globe, Celtic drum, and umbrella which hold the elements if ice, nature, and electricity. BurnStar took the fan of her element.

Once Optimus had gone through, BurnStar signal to the kids to go. Raf was about asked why, but She took him in her arm and started to carry him, while Jack and Miko followed her to the bridge. that when everyone notices them.

"What a..." said, Agent Fowler.

"Jack!" yelled June.

"NO!" yelled Ratchet.

"Scarp!" yelled others. Ultra Magnus tried to stop them but BurnStar used her magnetism to push him to the wall, while they keep running to the bridge. Then Bumblebee, who has just recovered went after them

"Bumblebee, Don't let them get through!" ordered Ratchet.

BurnStar and kids were just entering the bridge, when Bumblebee came to them, but instead of taking them back he transformed and pick them all into him and drive through the bridge.

**"NO!"**

* * *

Somewhere in mount desert, Elena looked around. By how it looked like this could be the place where she could find Predacon of Earth, that is if it shows up before FallStar would, but that hope didn't happen when she heard familiar voice up from the sky.

"So, you decided to show up." Said FallStar up on Predaking.

"I know, we will come to end this sooner or later," said Elena. "But I'm not going to fight with you."

"Too bad, I was expecting some showdown from you, but then again, why to hold the faith."

"I already know mine."

"Which will come true today," said FallStar and jump off the Predaking and landed front of her. "Prepare for your death."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere few drive miles from the Elena and FallStar there was some local ruins, where Optimus tried to look around and prepare for any attack that was coming. Then he looks up into one mount, where Arcee was chained up.

**"Optimus!"** she yelled to him.

Optimus run for her, but he was stopped when Someone blast almost at him.

"I knew you will come, Optimus," said Megatron while appeared front of him. "But if you want to save your Arcee, you must get through me first."

"What are you after, Megatron?" asked Optimus.

"Isn't obvious?" he said.

* * *

"What are you after, FallStar." said Elena, while prepared to defend herself.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Something like you father use to say. One shall rise..."

* * *

"...One shall Fall" finished Megatron.

In this Optimus prepared to fight.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** Okay,Done! In this last scenes, From the preparation to the end, I like to think that theme music would be "Discord" by 'Tokyo girls style'. The Next chap will be the Epic Showdown and after it, we continue with the series.


	14. One Star rises, One Star falls part 3

**AN:** Okay. Finally, I got this done. I had a lot of commotion going on with my work and all that. But finally.

* * *

The ground bridge opened again and black/yellow muscle car came out. Once the bridge closed, Jack, Miko, Raf and BurnStar came out before Bumblebee transformed.

"I can't believe you made us did this." said Jack to BurnStar.

"What? She has done it a lot and sometimes you too. I thought you have got used to this." said BurnStar.

"I am," said Miko proudly. Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee looked on girls.

"Look. I know this was extreme, but you really expect them to fight fair," said BurnStar. "Who know if Megatron has sent his troops on Optimus or if he uses his dark saber. Not to mention FallStar," said BurnStar.

"And you wanted us to come, because...?" asked Jack.

"We're small enough to sneak in and free Arcee. Once she is saved, Optimus doesn't need to fight either get out and go help Elena."

"But how we know, she is okay?" asked Raf.

"Well, I guess it's good thing Bumblebee came along," said BurnStar and point him up. "He could go there, ONLY to watch and inform us what is going on."

"(What? Why?)" beeped Bumblebee.

"You had just recovered. Or do you want to get beaten again by FallStar?"

"(Fine...)" pouted Bumblebee.

"Okay, it's all clear?" asked BurnStar. Everything was clear so they split up.

* * *

FallStar had started the attack. She used mostly her Earth power because of the earthy ground around them. Elena was so far defending herself from her attacks. FallStar had ordered Predaking aside and now it was watching the battle.

"What's the point to defend when your end is nearing?" mocked FallStar.

"I'm never told to give up," said Elena. "And neither should you, BrightStar."

Hearing that name snap something on FallStar.

"That name doesn't mean anything to me," said FallStar. "BrighStar died a long time now. Long before the war started."

"No, she didn't," said Elena. "BrightStar, I know you can hear me. Fight Back!"

**"SILENCE!"** yelled FallStar and blast fire on Elena but she moved aside from it.

While so Bumblebee had arrived the scene, but hide, so he won't be spotted. For who knows what FallStar would do. But this surprised him ,by what he heard. Did Elena just call her BrightStar?

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron keep on their own epic showdown. Arcee had tried to get off her chains, but nothing.

"So, tell me, Optimus," said Megatron. "How long have you been together? Days? Weeks? Months?"

"That it's none of your business," said Optimus, before giving one strike. But even if it did make Megatron take few steps back, it didn't seem to matter to him.

"Well, by how it looks to me, You could be even Spark-mates." mocked Megatron. By what he and FallStar had learned, sometimes right words could ignite the emotion and cloud your decisions and actions. Prime may know how to keep check their emotions, but Spark is an easy thing to fool and break, even from the Prime. "I wouldn't be surprised if you are, considering the how many times your 'daughter' had spotted you together."

Optimus look angrier. He knew Megatron was mocking him and Elena to make him fail in his moves. If he keeps this up, he would never get to Arcee and free her.

Without anyone to notice, Kids and BurnStar had arrived at there and were hidden behind one huge rock.

"Now, where's Arcee?" asked Jack.

"There." said Miko and point up on the huge mount, where Arcee still tried to get free.

"Why she dressed like that?" asked Raf.

"FallStar," said BurnStar. "Back then, BrightStar loved trying different looks and play dress up on us. I'm not surprised if she had made Arcee dressed like that. Back then her designs were mostly beautiful. She even designed Elena's Star Supreme dress."

"You meant that same white dress?" asked Miko. "She sure was good."

"We must get to her and free her." said Jack.

"You're right. Now that Megatron is occupied, we could have a chance," said BurnStar. "But we must make sure he won't see us." In this, all four started to sneak from rock to rock to up on the mount.

* * *

Meanwhile, things seem to go worse with Elena. By every time she called BrightStar, FallStar's fury seemed to grow and her strikes more deadly. She was now also using Fire element on Elena. In this Bumblebee would have wanted to go help her, but he knew there's nothing he could do.

"If you keep that up, the title of Star Supreme will be mine." said FallStar.

Elena tried to stand up by all te strike she got.

"You don't deserve that title," she said. "And I'm not going to give up. And neither should you, BrightStar."

**"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" **yelled FallStar and use her fire element on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, The and kids and BurnStar kept sneaking to the top, where Arcee was. Optimus and Megatron were still fighting and luckily it would at least stay like that or if Optimus would win, but looking on Megatron, he was either up to something. Soon kids and BurnStar get to Arcee and she notices them.

"What are you...?"

"We came to help, DUH," said BurnStar.

"And you brought kids?" asked Arcee bit annoyed.

"I can't carry all the items with me," said BurnStar and started to climb to the chains to melt them down. Kids looked down to see what was going on.

So far the epic showdown has stayed the same. None of them didn't seem to give up.

"Does she means so much to you, Optimus?" mocked Megatron. "If I would have known this before, I would have used this sooner."

"If you would have done this sooner, you would be dead by now." said Optimus.

"Would I?" asked Megatron, before both strikes on one another.

BurnStar just got one Arcee's hands off the chains.

"We need figure how to get down," said Jack, while looked down. Getting up was, though, but getting down with Arcee without un-notice won't be easy.

"Maybe we could use these element items?" asked Raf.

"Yeah. Good idea. We could make a slide of ice or by vines." said Miko.

"But we don't know how to use these things." said Jack.

"Hello. I learned to use Epax-armor. And I learned to use wind ribbon." said Miko.

"And you send BurnStar on the wall with it." said Raf.

"Hey, How hard it would be with a drum?" said Miko and prepared to use the drum. She came to the edge and was about to ready hit her hand on the drum...

"Miko, What are you...?!" asked BurnStar, who had just got Arcee free. On that moment Miko turned around to looked at her, but right then her hand hit the drum and it's element power came active. The power went at BurnStar, but she move aside and it hit Arcee. Once it did, Arcee started to get small and turn into a human. This surprised everyone, because back then at Japan, only Elena saw how Predacon of nature turned Arcee into a human, only to let her get up. Well, Burnstar learned it by Star connection but thought it was because the beast decided to do so, but that it can be made by drum too, that was new.

As human, Arcee now had different clothes then she did before, she had a dress on, but with same decors on her, like she had as a robot.

"What just happened?" asked Jack.

"Well, looks to me since, nature is a powerful element here on Earth then in Cybertron, it also could effect on the lifeforms." said BurnStar and went check if Arcee was okay.

"I just wanted to summon vines to get us down." said Miko.

"Then you should have used drumstick." said BurnStar.

"You means as since it felt the hand, the drum goes for..." asked Raf.

"...into a life form. It makes sense. And since Cybertronians are biomechanisms, it probably decided to change it into organic." said BurnStar.

"You think?" asked Arcee.

"Okay. I get it. Hand, life form, drumstick, vines, and plants." said Miko. "Where would I get stick now?"

BurnStar raised her hand as in asking the drum. Miko gave it to her and then BurnStar used her fan has drumstick in which vines now appeared and started to grow down.

"There." said BurnStar.

"What about Arcee?" asked Jack.

"I think it's best if Elena will fix that." said BurnStar.

"If she survives..." said Raf worriedly.

The kids, BurnStar and Arcee started to go down by the vines, while Optimus and Megatron still kept fighting.

"You know, Optimus," said Megatron. "Once My Predacons had taken care of your Autobots, I have thought to spare your femme's life, so she will be mine."

"That won't happen," said Optimus and give another punch at Megatron. In that punch made Megatron to look up and notice that bait was gone.

"WHAT?!" he said. That's when he notice the vines. It didn't need to think twice to know what was going on. Optimus notice this too. He even notices the kids getting down.

Megatron growled and aimed his blaster at kids, but Optimus stop him, but the beam hit in a middle way on the vines. The route to down was cut off.

"Not good!" said Miko.

"Everyone, hold on me!" told BurnStar. Everyone did like she told, and before they get to the end of the cut vine, BurnStar transformed into Phoenix and took flight, with kids and Arcee on her back.

"NO!" yelled Megatron seeing this. In this Optimus took the opportunity and give good strike on Megatron sending him to on the ground. While he lay there, Optimus took his gun out and point it at Megatron.

"If you ever pull this on me again, I swear I'll kill you for that," said Optimus deadly serious. After saying so, BurnStar landed and placed her claw on Megatron so he wouldn't get up and pull something out. Kids came down from her back with Arcee. Optimus notice her and look on kids. Boys point up Miko. That explains all.

"Yeah. I think I stick with Epax-armor," said Miko.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Elena and FallStar had kept going on. But by how it looked FallStar was leading on. Elena was now laying down, with cuts and clothes bit thorn or burn out. Bumblebee had wished to go and help or at least get her out of there, but he knew BurnStar told him to stay put and FallStar sure looked angrier then she was before and she sure has left her marks. But it also looked like she was losing her energy as well.

Elena started to get up slowly.

"BrightStar..." she said.

**"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALL ME THAT!"** yelled FallStar and summoned more her Earth and firepower of Elena. This sure made her fall again, but she got up again.

"I know... what happened to your elder sister," said Elena. Hearing this made Fallstar stop. Her optics turned to bright blue. It was like Elena expected. Double-personality. FallStar and BirghtStar are now two different persons in the same protoform.

"What...?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I know that she died too early. She never wanted to leave you Stars to face what was to come."

"She... knew what was going to happen?" asked BirghtStar. "The war... the exodus..."

"It wasn't the injustice that killed her," said Elena and tried to get closer to her. "She already saw it coming and it only made her sad."

"But what then did killed her? Alpha Trion told the something consumed her spark."

"I know," said Elena. "But it wasn't sadness. It was what she saw to happen. She saw you."

"What...No..."

"She saw you as FallStar. It's her who killed her."

"No..." said BirghtStar before collapsed on the ground.** "NOO!"** she yelled. In that moment a dark aura started to get out from and fly up to the skies.

* * *

From were Optimus and others where they notice the dark light show going.

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"Elena..." said Optimus.

Megatron noticed this too. He wasn't sure what that was but didn't mean good. So, he blasts BurnStar's claw off him, transformed and fly away.

"Ratchet!." called Optimus to his com-link. "ground bridge now!" he ordered.

"What about Elena?" asked Miko, when the ground bridge came up.

"I'll handle this," said Optimus. "Hand over the element items." Kids did like he told. "Now go and take Arcee to the base," he said to them.

"But if Elena dies, how she...?" asked Raf.

"We will handle this," said Jack and made him go through the bridge. Arcee followed the kids before she looked on Optimus for while.

"We need both of you," she told him. In this, he nodded to her before she passes through the bridge. Once it closed this left only Optimus and BurnStar there, before both took the flight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dark aura seems to get stronger. The earth started to shake under them. Bumblebee tried to take hold on the rock where he has been hiding. Elena tried to get near the aura. Then suddenly the earth started to prepare figure. By its purple eyes, it was obvious FallStar has decided to take another form away from BrightStar.

'I must stop her, now.' thought Elena. When LightStar took contact to her, she told how to defeat FallStar. She must seal her by the Star elements. But she had two element items with her and other two were empty.

Right, then she heard someone coming. She looked up and saw Optimus and BurnStar as Phoenix to land. Bumblebee notices them too and signaled them to come near him. Once landed BurnStar turned back to herself.

"Bee? I told you to inform if something happens," said BurnStar.

"(Try to inform, when the ground starts to shake under you.)"

"Enough with arguments," said Optimus. "Where's Elena?"

Bumblebee points where Elena was. She was trying to get near the dark aura and earthy figure and that trying to take shape.

"What is that?" asked BurnStar.

"(I have wondered the same, but it sound like BrightStar and FallStar are totally different person but in the same body...)" beeped Bumblebee.

"What?" asked both.

Well, they didn't need more to answer, when they notice BirghtStar middle of the dark aura and FallStar's new body taking shape.

"BirghtStar!" yelled Elena to her. "I need your elements!"

"I...I can't..." she answered in weak voice.

"Then help me summon the beasts so I can talk to them," said Elena. BirghtStar tried to stand up, but she somehow looked so weak. Then suddenly earth stop shaking and it started to create bigger form. A form of Minotaur who looked directly at Elena. Elena picks something that looked to be flower-pot. She raised it up to the beast.

"Please, accept me," she said to it. In this, the minotaur started to crumble and its earthy pieces moved into the pot. noticing that power of earth wasn't under control anymore, with incomplete form FallStar tried to attack Elena by her dark powers. Elena defends herself by the items which hold the main elements, except fire.

"She needs all the items." said BurnStar.

Hearing this Optimus looked on the items he took from kids.

"BurnStar, give the fan," he said. "I'm going take them to Elena."

"What? But if FallStar sees you..."

"I know what to do," he said. In this BurnStar gave him the fan.

Optimus started to take firm steps to Elena. By how it looked she was trying to prepare for something.

"BrightStar, The fire element!" called Elena to her.

"I can't..." she said weakly. then looked on the Predaking, who had so far watched. Then BrightStar knew what to do. "Help her..." she whispered. Like hearing this Predaking fled next to Elena, ready aim its fire on FallStar.

"Here it goes..." said Elena. She placed her hands around her Star decor in her neck. In this, the items of elements started to glow, including ones with Optimus. This made him come closer to Elena. Then the items started to float and fled surrounding FallStar. Then Elena's outfit turned into her Star dress.

"FallStar..." she said to her. "Begone!" she said, before all her Star decors started to glow and so did the items of elements. Predaking in other hand aimed its fire at FallStar's incomplete form. Each of them came to a light beam which hit on FallStar and by her roar, the power was affecting her. Around her earthy form started to appear vines and that surround her, fire line inside her forms and final an ice blog around her.

Soon after the epic light show, the dark aura was gone and all was left was BirghtStar's weak body and an ice blog, with FallStar inside it.

"Wow..." said both BurnStar and Bumblebee.

After that, Predaking shook its head and looked around before it took a flight. But before it left completely it stood looking on Elena, before left.

"What was with it?" asked Elena.

"I... put spell on him, so he will follow my orders..." said BrightStar weakly. Hearing her Elena went to her and so did BurnStar, Optimus, and Bumblebee.

"BrightStar..." said Elena.

"That's...that's my dress..." said BrightStar bit smiling. "I made it for 'the one' elder sister use told us. A Star who's supposed to become greater than any of us."

"Sister, she is the one," said BurnStar meaning Elena. "Even AlphaStar and LightStar had confirmed it."

"I see...It wasn't just a fairy tale..."

"We need to get you to the base, so we can heal you..." said Elena.

"No..." said BrightStar and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It' won't help...it's best so..."

"Sister, what you mean?"

"She going to die." said Optimus.

"What? No! Don't say that!" said Elena, while tears started to appear in her eyes, while looked BirghtStar. "We know now, you weren't behind all of this. FallStar was one who caused the all the pain for all of us, not you. We..."

"It's not just that..." said BrightStar. "I can't betray him..."

"Him?" asked Elena.

"Megatron." cleared Optimus.

"Yes," said BrightStar. "Even if we start this war and all the ways we did it, Megatron was all I had since then. I can't betray him. But now that FallStar is gone, so is half of my strength. There's no chance I can come with you or still be with Decepticons. It's best so..."

"sister..." said BurnStar, while tears started to appear in her optics.

"Elena, was it..." asked BrightStar from Elena. "The last element now is in Predaking. My spell has been broken now for him, but to have it you must win his confidence. But it won't be easy. Just promise me, that you will look after your stars when you revive the Cybertron."

"Revive it?" asked Elena.

"There will be a way. Just promise me."

"I...I promise..." she said.

Hearing this BirghtStar looked to the sky. from clouds, there was the shape of Decepticon's Warship. It seemed like Megatron had ordered to get closer there, but how long they were there, it was hard to say. BrightStar showed last time her kind smile before her optics turned off good. In this BurnStar and Elena started to cry on her, while Optimus and Bumblebee stood there with their respect for dead Star.

In Decepticon Warship, everyone was in command bridge, while Soundwave record words what Megatron will say.

"FallStar, who was also known as BirghtStar is dead. She was killed by the power that was far from her reach. But yet still she decided to die, instead betray the ones she remained loyal to. May her memory remind in our Sparks." he said. After this remind long silence in Warship.

* * *

Soon at the base, the ground bridge opened and from there Came all four with ice blog and the dead body of BirdgtStar. Everything was explained to others, about Fallstar and BrightStar. What came to Arcee she was resting. Elena told she will turn her back to the robot when she can.

"A double personality. Is that even possible for you?" asked Miko.

"That I can't confirm," said Ratchet. "But this seems to be very first case," he said while looked the dead body BrightStar, which was covered by a blanket, while BurnStar was there with her.

"But now one element remains." said Smokescreen.

"What we're going to do, with her?" asked Wheeljack, meaning the ice blog with FallStar inside it.

"We will seal her somewhere on Earth, where no one could get to her," said Optimus. "The Star element will make sure she won't break free."

"I could help find the spot for that." said agent Fowler.

Elena was looking up to the skies while she was in her thought.

"Everything okay?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine," said Elena. "I just need to be prepared for whatever is going to happen."

"Why?" asked Raf.

"Well, now it's more than obvious that I'm Star Supreme. The question is what will cons plan for me then."

"Let's hope nothing bad," said Jack. In this, all three look up to the sky.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** Huh!Like I said before, finally! The rest from here should be easy since it goes like in series. But it could take some time, while I'm making others.


	15. Evolution

**AN: **Here's the next Chap. And I told you before we continue where we had left with the series to the end.

* * *

Past days were calm. In that time Elena had buried BrightStar's next to her twin PeaceStar and she and Optimus sealed FallStar somewhere on Earth, where no one could get. And they haven't told it's location to anyone, not even to agent Fowler after he gave few options of the place. Which would be the best, if someone intends to awaken her.

Right now Optimus and Elena were flying across the skies, looking for any Decepticon activity. Nothing so far.

"Is something wrong?" asked Optimus from Elena. He had noticed her be mostly quiet. Usually, she would ask anything about the mission or other things that have bothered her.

"Nothing..." she said. "It's been quiet since FallStar was defeated. But I still need to get the last element of BrightStar."

"Getting the Star elements isn't necessary for you to become Star Supreme." reminded Optimus.

"But I want to get them back," said Elena. "When I was at Star tower, the statues of Predacons missed one of their eyes. What if effects on my future Stars and their powers."

Optimus didn't reply on that. Knowing Elena, when she found something, she wanted to complete it. And maybe she is right. Maybe the finding them would affect on her future Stars.

After hours of flying, they came back to base.

"We are Back!" said Elena like someone would say 'Hi, honey I'm home!'.

In this everyone went greet them, while Optimus informed, that there's hasn't been any activity, which could mean Megatron might have all he needs for his Predacon army. But that's when he notice that something was off with Ultra Magnus. Elena notices this.

"You don't think it's because I told that I would thorn off his tail-pipe and..." asked Elena in low voice. Optimus shook his head. For what he felt it's something he needs to ask. Knowing this Elena went to Ratchet.

"I have done my homework," she said and gave him data-pad. Since it's more than clear that she is Star Supreme, she had started to study some Cybertronian science, so she could learn to create synthetic energon.

"And how much you know?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm sadly at the same level like you," said Elena. "It's like it requires something to balance it."

"I see..." he said before he went look on the formula on the screen. In this Elena left him be and went to BurnStar, who was looking after the items of elements. Since they have all, except one, it's best to keep them secured.

* * *

After some time, Optimus went talk to Ultra Magnus with Elena, since she felt she still may need to apologize what she said.

"Ultra Magnus," said Optimus. "Something has been troubling you."

"Is this because what I said about..." asked Elena.

"No, milady. It's that..." said Ultra Magnus. "I fear my command style may be having a negative effect on unit morale."

Elena sighed for that. She didn't want to have a bad connection with the commander, since he is her father's trusted commander, although she may do it what she had said if he gets the topic up again.

"Your service is most welcome, my old friend,"said Optimus. "But this is not Elite-guard."

"Things had changed since the war of Cybertron."said Ultra Magnus.

"And we must adapt to that change," said Optimus, before looked on the team. "The members of Team Prime are not cogs and machine. They have grown to be something greater than an army. They had become..."

Right, then Ratchet got a signal of exposed energon. Since theirs are low, they must go check it at once.

"Elena, you better stay here." said Optimus.

"I know," she said. "Since it's more than clear that I'm Star Supreme and who knows what cons may plan for me or they might use me against all of you. Just be careful, you all."

Everyone smiled for that. As usual, she is worried all of them.

* * *

After some time, Optimus made a call for the ground bridge. While Ratchet activated it, Elena asked if it was clear for even her to come. It was, so she passed through with BurnStar. In another side, they saw Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee with three full cargo of energon.

"Where are others?" asked Elena.

"They went check the mine." said Arcee.

"Oh finally some fuel," said BurnStar. "At least it will be enough for medical needs."

"Something isn't right." said Elena.

"What? For having this much energon?" asked BurnStar.

"Which isn't packed up like they usually would do. Or that it's here outside not on the mount,"said Elena. "I don't want sound too negative, but I feel they had left this on purpose. To get us to come here."

Hearing this, made a lot of sense.

"Then it's best for us to get least these to the base." said Optimus.

BurnStar help pulled first cargo through the ground bridge. After her went Arcee and Bumblebee. Elena went sit on Optimus' shoulder before Bulkhead and Smokescreen came back. Right, then the earth shook a bit.

"Wow, what was that?" asked Smokescreen. Optimus and Elena looked on there.

"Dad, that sounded like..."

"Explosion inside the cave." finished Optimus.

"What?" asked Smokescreen.

"It must be WheelJack and Ultra Magnus." said Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, you and Smokescreen return to base," ordered Optimus. "And take Elena with you."

"Wait? What?!" said Elena before Optimus gave her to Bulkhead.

"You heard the Prime. Let's go," said Bulkhead, before he and Smokescreen went through the bridge. But inside the bridge, Elena get herself off from Bulkhead and returned to the place, before it closed.

"I so gonna hear from this." she said before she went inside the cave.

It was dark, but luckily she could see. It appears as Star she can shine a bit in dark places. Maybe she needs to learn control it, so she could shut it when it's needed. She kept running until she finds Optimus, who had just found others. Wheeljack was weak after being pushed into the wall and Ultra Magnus had lost his hand. the stranger who had fought with them, pick the forge and break it into two.

"No..."said Elena. "The forge of Solus Prime..." Even if the forge had lost its power, For Elena it looked too dear. Like a family heirloom, which passes to generation to another. But now it was destroyed. The stranger was ready now to finish Ultra Magnus, before Optimus strike from behind.

Elena ran to Ultra Magnus. Near him was the head of the forge. Elena was breaking from inside seeing it like this.

"I'm sorry, my..."

"Save your strength," she said, while tears started to appear in her eyes. But just when few tears fell into the forge, she heard something.

_"Take it..."_

Elena looked on the forge. Did it just spoke? but then she felt something. There was something inside the forge. She didn't have time to discovered it, because right then Optimus, picked Ultra Magnus and WheelJack.

"Elena!" he ordered. In this Elena nodded and pick the head of the forge with her, before they all took flight.

They soon get out from the cave, but the stranger followed them to outside and revealed to be the Predaking. Seeing this Elena stop and looked in shock. Was it Predaking? Since when it could transform? She couldn't think any more questions before she felt Ground bridge appearing from behind in the sky. She and Optimus fly to it and it got closed just in time.

* * *

Back in the base, Ratchet tried to fix Magnus's hand, but it was clearly out of use.

"Ratchet, will take good care of you." said Optimus to him.

"Magnus fought like a wrecker." said WheelJack.

"Optimus, when we spoke earlier...What could be greater than an army?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"A human concept, one I learned since coming to Earth,"said Optimus. In this Elena, who had sat on his shoulder moved a bit close to him, before he looked on others. "A family."

In this everyone went to Ultra Magnus to confirm that. The family looks after one another, no matter what.

* * *

Later that night while Ratchet lets Ultra Magnus rest a bit, Elena was trying to study the head of the forge. She was certain there was something inside. But that means she needed to crack it open. She tried with her elements and it took some time before she cracks it open. Inside there was small glowing stone, which she picked up. She holds it up trying to see if there was something in it, but it turns out to be just glowing stone.

"Elena, What are you holding?" asked BurnStar.

"I don't know. It was inside the forge," she said.

"May I?" asked BurnStar. In this Elena gave the stone to her. BurnStar looks it while, before say it.

"This looks like star disk." she said.

"A what?" asked Elena.

"You know, you humans use to have disks, that you showed picture though disk by disk. This is kind like that."

"Okay, but where I find projector?" asked Elena.

"Elena, Star disks, don't work that way. Elder sister usually used them with the Music box," said BurnStar.

"Music box?!" asked Elena. It didn't take long before both went to the hangar where Elena sleep, but also Optimus and Arcee, who woke up when Elena and BurnStar started to go through her stuff.

"What's going on?" asked Arcee who started to wake up with Optimus on the noises.

"Talk later!" said Elena, while kept going through her stuff, until she finds the music box.

Then Elena put the music box on the ground and sat next to it. She first tried to see where she should put the stone. While so, Optimus and Arcee came near to see what she was going to do.

"You need to open it." said BurnStar.

"Oh Okay," said Elena and opened the music box. When she open it, it started to play a sweet song, but unlike ordinary music boxes, in Star music box you could actually hear someone singing the song and it went like this:

**_Just a little tiny life,  
_****_'greatest power deep in inside  
_****_I will watch you when you sleep  
_****_carrying comfort that we need  
_****_I'll always be with you  
_****_walk the path next to you  
_****_because you will be the one  
_****_Who now on reborn_**

"What's that song?" asked Elena.

"I don't know," said BurnStar. "Our elder sister listened to that song sometimes, but when we others tried to listen, we fell asleep."

"Probably something that Only Star Supreme is allowed to understand." said Optimus.

Right, then Elena finds the spot where the stone needs to put. Once she placed it there, it reflected words in the air. It was written in Cybertronian. But luckily Elena has learned to read it.

"'The tears of despair gives more suffering and The tears of memory gives hope.'" read Elena.

"What that's supposed to mean?" asked BurnStar.

"I think it's something I must figure out," said Elena. "If this was found in Forge of Solus Prime and a cording to history Solus was one AlphaStar's dearest Primes, This has to mean something since she hidden it in her forge."

"It could have something to do how Omega lock reacted on your tears." said Arcee.

In this Elena stayed thinking, but it was stopped when Optimus lift her up.

"Before you start to think any further, I believe is best you to rest, so you could carry on," said Optimus. Well, he kinda had point since many things had happened past few hours.

"Okay," said Elena. In this, they all went to recharge or sleep.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Okay. Here's the chap. Only four chaps to go and this is done. Wow,time sure goes fast.


	16. End of war (Minus one)

**AN: **Okay, Here the final moments begin. Enjoy!

* * *

Next day, Ratchet was working to make new hand for Ultra Magnus. Well, he did manage to make it, but... because lacking all the necessary tools and materials, it turned to become claws. Well, it may affect a lot if Magnus can use it, but right now there's nothing else to do. The only bright side is that WheelJack and Ultra Magnus did manage to destroy the Project: Predacon. Which leaves only one Predacon left, which knows now to transform as well. But that not all.

Ever since then Elena has been more... nervous. She was walking back and forth all the time, mumbling something. BurnStar for some reason just sit there watching her. It didn't take much before Optimus notice her behavior.

"Elena?"

**"I DID NOTHING!" **she yelled in surprise. In this, the chest, which holds all the items of elements exploded and made BurnStar fly to right to the kids because she has been sitting on them.

"That was awesome." said Miko.

"Well, it doesn't feel awesome on my aft." said BurnStar and tried to stand up, but you know how it feels when you try that and your butts hurt a lot.

"You all okay?" asked Bulkhead from Elena.

"I...I..."

"Is this because the words you discovered by Forge?" asked Arcee.

"'The tears of despair gives more suffering and Tears of memory give hope'. It has been something important since it was hidden on The Forge of Solus Prime." said Elena. "But I don't know what for." This made sense now to everyone.

"Can you asked that from the former Stars like they told you about BrightStar?"

"Miko, I don't think it's something I could affect on. It's like they make the contact to me, not another way around," said Elena.

"Like one-way call?" asked Jack.

"you could say that." said Elena.

"Is there anything to do then?" asked Raf.

"Perhaps there is," said Optimus. "Elena, had you tried to meditate?"

"You guys do that?" asked Elena. In this others looked on her. Either she is near to mental breakdown or she hasn't slept well. "I'm sorry, dad. But somehow I got really bad feeling that something bad is going to happened."

"Even if the Project: Predacon is out?" asked Bulkhead.

"I still feel, we were set up there," said Elena. "Decides this may sound weird, but in my last dream I saw Omega lock..."

Elena was cut when Agent Fowler came to tell that Decepticons had been going on certain places and picked up certain things. It was obvious that they are building something but what.

Right, then Elena started to feel something. In her head, in her heart, all around her.

"Elena..." said Raf. This got everyone's attention. BurnStar went help her to get up.

"Elena, What wrong?" asked BurnStar.

"I think we're near the end of this war..." said Elena before she collapsed again. Those words surprised everyone.

"Elena, I think it would be best if you go rest and then meditate," said Optimus. "If you say it's true, then we need you to know all the necessary to defend this planet and humans."

"Yes, Father..." said Elena, while BurnStar helps her to the couch. It would be best that when Elena get everything clear, she will tell it soon as possible.

* * *

Some time later agent Fowler informed from another Decepticon activity, in which they could interfere. In this entire team prepared for taking off, except Ratchet usually stays and Ultra Magnus who still needed to learn to use his new hand. Elena was now meditating like Optimus asked her to. BurnStar was with the items of elements. By how it looked the elements also could react on Elena's feeling, which how BurnStar managed to get another side of the base.

"So, what Elena has planned to do with these when she get them all?" asked Miko.

"She takes them back Star Tower." said BurnStar.

"But isn't on Cybertron?" asked Raf.

"Yes," said BurnStar. "Which could bit explain, when she mentioned 'end of the war'. Whatever is Megatron planning, it will affect a lot."

"Let's just hope nothing worse will happen then." said Jack.

Elena still remained in meditation, while Optimus informed Ratchet to re-open the bridge and secure humans because they come with Decepticon prisoner.

* * *

Luckily Autobots had manage blog their location from Decepticons, so they can't found them, which means they can't pinpoint their comrade's location and he couldn't contact them. The prisoner they manage to bring was Soundwave, Megatron's surveillance chief. But the thing is Will he speak because no one hasn't heard him speak. But it's even hard to say will he speak if he doesn't even have a face at all.

Optimus tried asked Soundwave what Megatron was planning for, but Soundwave didn't answer. In fact just mocking, and smile on its face. Optimus asked once for answers before they had to use brutal ways to make him speak. In this Soundwave answered by letting high sound and effect even Autobots and humans. In Elena used her wind power to shut him up.

"What you just did?" asked agent Fowler.

"The sounds are known to be vibrations in the air, so I used the wind to stop him." said Elena.

Now Ratchet had enough. He suggested if they will open up Soundwave and dig the information from him. But right then Soundwave started to do something. He started to erase data from him. After this, he said last words.

"Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior."

After this, he shut himself. A cording to Ratchet he was alive but he just crashed his own drives.

"So much for that info." said BurnStar.

"I'll go then back to..." said Elena, before she started to feel dizzy and fell.

"Elena!"

In this BurnStar picked her up and checked her vitals.

"Is she..." asked Jack.

"She is fine," said BurnStar. "But I think she is receiving a message."

"You means as from former Stars?" asked Miko.

"Could be," said BurnStar. "But it could be something important. Considering in what situation we are."

In this, they all agreed. They only hope she will wake up soon before something serious happens. No one, however, put note the music box, which was glowing, meaning that message comes indeed from former Stars.

* * *

Elena finds herself in middle of the darkness until it turned to be somewhere in Space.

"Hello?" she called. "Alpha? Light? If there's something I should know, could you just tell it."

Right then two figures started to approach her, but they weren't AlphaStar and LightStar Supreme. They were BrightStar and PeaceStar.

"Bright? Peace?" asked Elena. "I thought..."

**_"The connection is not just by Star Supremes , but also with any other Star."_** said Peace.

**_"And since our bodies are buried on Earth, we get a proper connection to you as well."_ **said BirghtStar.

"What's going on?" asked Elena.

**_"The last moments of war are starting."_** started BrightStar.** _"Megatron has learned the power of synthetic energon and is right now rebuilding the Omega lock."_**

"What?"

**_"He plans to use it on both Cybertron and Earth."_** said PeaceStar.

"But why? I understand with Cybertron, but why mine planet?" asked Elena.

**_"Because as you too had notice. These planets had been united by faith,"_ **said PeaceStar.** _"To hide the mortal weapon and remains of Primes, the energon, The Predacons, their element spirits and most importantly you."_**

"All this to find me?" asked Elena.

**_"Elena, what I learned before I became fallen, that since you are now Star daughter of last Prime, you'll be the last Star Supreme."_** said BirghtStar.**_"After you, there won't be another Star Supreme."_**

"Why?" asked Elena.

**_"Because your element is known to be unlimited. Love will never die, so neither won't you,"_** said PeaceStar.

"But what about..."

**_"I'm afraid we don't how it will be with others. But Cybertronian life circle is bigger than humans. So, there will be time to answer that question, but not now."_**

"Okay..."said Elena. "Is there anything to stop Megatron?"

**_"As you know, the lock can work properly with Star Supreme and synthetic energon formula belongs to her as well,"_ **said BrightStar.** _"This means Megatron has more than one reason to capture you."_**

"But I'm still learning with the synthetic energon, even Ratch..." said Elena. "Oh no...Ratchet..." she said before tired to go.

**_"Elena, wait!"_** said BrightStar and managed to stop her.** _"To stop Megatron you must learn the word of AlphaStar."_**

"The Tears of memory. How I'll find them?"

**_"Let's just say that everything comes from the heart,"_** said PeaceStar.** _"You just need to bring the right thing from there,"_** she said before she let out huge wind to blow Elena out.

* * *

Elena wakes up just when Ratchet was talking with Optimus. Kids and BurnStar were somewhere else. Ratchet had figured that Megatron was possibly remaking Omega lock. Bulkhead and Smokescreen were there too, probably to look after their prisoner if he ever gets back to online.

"Do we let him?" asked Ratchet. Elena could help but notice something on Ratchet. Since she never was there when Omega one base was destroyed, she never knew how things were when they came back. But something tells her that loose of Omega lock affected a lot on Ratchet.

_"No.,"_ said Optimus. _"For you know well as I. That Megatron will use reconstructed lock to Cyberform Cybertron and Earth. And kind of use of power we can not allow."_

"UnderStood." said Ratchet and end the call.

"Was it that hurtful to you?" asked Elena by getting more closer to the 'bots that were there. All three looked at her.

"Elena, You wouldn't understand..." said Ratchet.

**"Was it?!"** asked Elena now with demanding voice.

**"Well, what you think?"** said Ratchet and raising his own voice.** "What would it feel if it is about your own planet?"**

In this Smokescreen and Bulkhead remained quiet. Sure, it wasn't new to see Ratchet like that, but with Star Supreme. Someone may soon end up in sick bay. Elena just looked on the medic'. It was like she could see his reaction back then.

"Then maybe I should have died by the lock." she said.

"What?" asked Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Elena was close to dying there," said Bulkhead. "When Megatron started to use lock on Earth, the lock was like sucking her life in that moment. Can you even imagine what Optimus was feeling?"

Now it made clear to Ratchet. Optimus couldn't only allow Megatron to cyberform Earth but also lose his daughter, who is now Star Supreme. He had no choice.

"I...I never knew..." he said and looked down.

"Ratchet, without Forge or lock, we still try to find a way to rebuilt our planet." said Smokescreen.

In this Elena was going to say something, but then agent Fowler came back. but right then something came in. It was Laserbeak.

"Oh no..." said Ratchet.

The Laserbeak started to shoot them to get away before released Soundwave from his bonds. Then Smokescreen started to aim, but only managed to shoot one little part from Laserbeak, which seem also affect on it's flying, but still, it managed to come to its master. Right, then Soundwave came back online.

"If he gets out he will know our location and tells it to Megatron." said Elena.

That was one enough reason to stop him. Bulkhead and Smokescreen tried, but Soundwave shocked them out and pushed hard agent Fowler aside. Then it started to walk to Ratchet. Elena went front of him.

"Elena, run!" said Ratchet. "If Megatron plans to make Omega lock, he will also want you."

"No, he will also want...**AH!"** she tried to say before Soundwave shocked both.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Here it is so far. I'll try to look for the next chap.


	17. End of war (Persuasion)

BurnStar was coming to the base when she finds that something was not right. She spots the broken window, from which Laserbeak came through. She runs inside to find agent Fowler, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen down.

"Guys!" she said and ran to them. But then she notices something else. Ratchet wasn't there and neither Elena. When she tried to reach her by Star connection she soon learned what had happened. Laserbeak had active Soundwave back and he took others down and he was going Ratchet and Elena. There's no need to guess that he had taken both. But then another thing came to her mind.

"Please no..." she said to herself. She runs to upstairs and found that all the elements and music box were gone too. Soundwave must have taken them as well. "Scrap..." she said. Right then Arcee called to base and Agent Fowler, Bulkhead and Smokescreen started to recover.

"Arcee?" called Bulkhead.

_"Bulkhead, what's going on there?"_ asked Arcee. _"Where's Ratchet?"_

"He...he is gone."

"Elena is gone as well," informed BurnStar. "And so are Predacon elements and Star music box."

* * *

When Team came back Optimus went check the hangar of their quarters, just if Elena has gone there. But she wasn't. Just like BurnStar told, Soundwave took both Ratchet and Elena. Optimus felt first desperate for letting his daughter once again fell into Decepticon hands, but then again, if what Ratchet told is true. If Megatron plans to rebuilt Omega lock, it will require Star Supreme, so he won't hurt her. And since they also took the elements with her, she may figure something to get out. In this, he returned back to the base. So far the only clue they got is a little piece of Laserbeak, which Smokescreen managed to blow off. Now, the question is what Decepticons want from Ratchet. If their plan was to eliminate them, why to leave Bulkhead and Smokescreen alive and they hadn't called for ransoms. Well, to be honest, if they would have, they would have asked Elena exchange for Ratchet, but they took both, it's not that. This means Decepticons want something from Ratchet. By what WheelJack went to check on computers since Ratchet has been working on unfinished synthetic energon formula, it must be what Decepticons want. And since Formula rightfully belong to Star Supreme, who Elena is, there's possible that she is kept safe, until the formula is complete and Omega lock rebuilt. But that's when they realized another thing. If Soundwave just escaped here, with Ratchet and Elena, Decepticons know their location.

"ARGH! I think my head-casket will blow up," said BurnStar. "Now Decepticons have all they need to finish Omega lock and use it on Earth!"

"I'm still confused on one thing," said Smokescreen. "Why Soundwave took also Elements and music box?"

"FallStar must have told about the elements to Megatron before she was defeated." said Arcee.

"And since BurnStar had watched over them, Soundwave must have learned where they were." said Bulkhead.

"Scrap!" said BurnStar.

"But that still doesn't explain with the music box," said WheelJack. "What could be so special about it, besides that it can be disk monitor."

"Maybe because it was next to the elements, Soundwave must have thought it is the last item for fire element."said BurnStar.

"Is it?" asked Arcee.

"Hey, I'm not the one who picks them. I don't even know all the items on this planet that proper for them. I don't even know what is a proper item for the fire since it burns all off."

"Maybe there's one." said agent Fowler.

"What?" asked BurnStar. "What it is?"

"I will explain later, but right now we got to figure out what to do with "our location" problem."

* * *

Meanwhile the Warship Nemesis, Megatron had learned that Ratchet hadn't managed to finish either the synthetic energon. Which why it reminds unstable. But also that formula belongs rightfully Star supreme. And by recent memories of Ratchet, he and Star Supreme had tried to work together, when they could. So, one thing is clear, that not to mistreat an important person, this Star Supreme must at least be there watching over when synthetic energon comes complete. Who know if she learns to make it by herself. But now since it's obvious that Star Supreme is 'young' to learn such a thing, she requires help to learn, which he must make Ratchet finish it. In this, he decided to keep both separated. He wouldn't allow to give them chance if they plan to get away.

After talking with Ratchet, he had left him with two choices work on Syn-en or let his team and humans die, since they now know their location. But of course he wasn't going to let Autobots live, so he sends Starscream with his armada to finish them.

Then he moved to sell, where Elena was kept in a pod. She was awakened now but had her back on Megatron.

"Whatever you're going to say won't change my mind. I won't give the formula and neither will Ratchet finish it," she said without even looking at him.

"You're getting into your role as Star Supreme," said Megatron. "The doc will be the other thing to handle and I'll make him finish the formula, but that won't mean nothing if you wouldn't be part of it."

"Why would you care?" asked Elena. "Why would it matter if I'm part of it? You had all need to finish it, even with one mad scientist and two docs."

"True," said Megatron. "I can just add you to the omega lock by now. But then I would break the promise I once made."

"Promise?" asked Elena, who turned around. "What you mean by promise?"

"Did the Stars ever told you, that formula once belongs to Star Supreme?" he asked.

"It was her duty to create synthetic energon. But when she died, the council took it from her and made scientists make it themselves. That's why it was found in the cylinder as in science formula. Like 'alchemy' as we call it."

"Yes," said Megatron. "BrightStar told me this after I saved her from her punishment. Once I had her save and she had recovered, I promised her that formula will return back to its owner."

"Which will be her when she becomes Star Supreme."

"Don't get me wrong," said Megatron. "Since your presence was still too unknown, it was obvious that she would have become next Star Supreme and carried the tradition to find you, just what it has been with others. But because the action of the council she lost that chance and FallStar became to be."

"FallStar?" in this Elena got up and hit the glass. "You knew, FallStar was BrightStar's double-personality!"

"You think I wouldn't notice," said Megatron. "I looked after her for ages. I could see the difference in her when FallStar became stronger. I knew that if wasn't for her, FallStar would have betrayed me as well and killed me for sure."

"I think Starscream did that job quite well..." said Elena with sarcasm.

"Yes. But what I learned by how FallStar killed Autobots, without BrightStar I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"And yet, you didn't do nothing for her?" said Elena.

"Trust me, I did try," said Megatron. "But she could have sense any kind of treason against her and as you already know, killing her would have meant losing BrightStar."

Elena remained quiet for that. BirghtStar did die because she got separated from her other side.

"Why would you care?" asked Elena, while tears started to form in her eyes.

"You think I would let something that precious to die?" asked Megatron. "As Star, she was the most needed member and she was one of those had stood loyal to me, since the war."

Elena, couldn't help, but notice something on Megatron. By how he mentioned BrightStar, there was more than a just important member.

"You loved her..."she said. Megatron didn't seem to react much. Either that it was true, or he didn't want to say it was true.

"I intend to keep my promise," he said. "Which is why I want you to be part of finishing the formula."

"I won't do it." she said and turned her back to him.

"Not if I leave your friends to live?" he asked.

"You won't do it," said Elena. "You wouldn't lose the opportunity to destroy your enemies once you know their location." deep inside Elena wished he wouldn't.

"Perhaps," he said. "But what if I spare some of them. Like your Father, Optimus Prime, his beloved Arcee, Commander Magnus, the scout, anyone else you want to add?"

Then he felt hit on from behind and turned around. There was earthy arm coming from the plant pot, which was secured just like the rest of items. By how it looked the elements react to her and since she wanted to hit him, the earth element did for him.

"Don't play with me, Megatron," she said in anger. "I won't give you the formula and neither won't Ratchet and before you had your Omega lock working, My father will come to stop you."

"We shall see..." he said and left.

Once he left, Elena checked something from Star connection and sighed for relief.

* * *

With Autobots, luckily they managed to cover themselves from Decepticon attack. With little paint job, cons blow up the wrong hangar. Of course, that left BurnStar to rest because she was the one who did the paint job and by her talon as a phoenix. Meanwhile, Raf was asked to check any info of the piece of Lasebeak. By how it looked it was still responding, but since warship's location is blogged it can't help much. But then came another idea. what it could fly back there itself, they could follow it and get there. All they just need is some parts.

Optimus was now in his quarter. He was waiting when Raf and wheelJack had managed to build the device to send the piece to war-ship. But right now something else was troubling him. If Megatron somehow gets Ratchet to finish the formula, that means he will be killed after that and Elena will be used on Omega lock once more and who know, she might even die this time. He never forgets that scene in his mind. She screaming in agony, while her body begins to give up.

His thoughts were interrupted, when Arcee came in.

"Raf is almost ready," she said. In this Optimus only nodded. Arcee felt that something was up, so she walks to him. "Everything okay?"

"I just..." he said. "I just don't want to find her like it was in Cybertron in Omega lock."

Arcee knew what he meant. No one ever forgets what they saw to happened with Elena. If Megatron plans to use the lock on Earth it will be Deja ´vu all over again. She moved her hands to his face to make him look at her.

"We will get our daughter back." she said.

This surprised Optimus, but right then Bulkhead came.

"Its ready." he said.

In this Optimus get up and started to go out with Arcee. It's time to get their daughter back.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS**

**AN: **Okay! only two more Chap left! Wow, who knew it end so soon. I should continue other stories too.


	18. End of the War (Synthesis)

Next day, Elena was sitting near the edge of the Well of AllSpark. She looked so calm while sitting there before she heard engine which came closer before hearing transformation and turned around. Behind her came Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" asked Bumblebee.

"I wanted to talk with Primus." she said.

"You know you could talk to him by connection room." said Arcee.

"But I wanted to talk to from here." said Elena while looked back on the well.

"What you talked with him?" asked Optimus.

"I know as a Star I must be called the daughter of Primus, but I just...do not want to be called by that."

"Elena,..." Arcee tried to say before Optimus rest his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What do you want to be called then?" asked Optimus.

"I wanted to be Daughter of Prime," said Elena and looked on them smiling. In this, all three were surprised but soon smiled back to her. She was something special. "Which is why I asked if I can call him great-grandfather."

"Great-grandfather?" asked Bumblebee. He did hear word grandfather, but this was a new one.

"Yes," said Elena. "First there's father, then grandfather and then great-grandfather," she explained.

"Who is then grandfather?" asked Arcee bit amused now.

"One the thirteen. I still need to study exactly who, but that why I like to call Primus great-grandfather," said Elena.

"Did he answered to you?" asked Optimus.

"Yes."

"What did he say?" asked Arcee.

"He thinks it sounds bit funny, but he doesn't mind. He is okay with it," said Elena and smiled more. All three smiled at her before she looked down to the well once more. "I also asked if I could make a wish," she said.

"Wish? Like as in wishing from the wishing well?" asked Bumblebee.

"You make it sound like it's childish." pout Elena. In this Arcee and Optimus laugh a bit.

"What you wished then?" asked Bumblebee.

"I won't tell." said Elena.

"Oh come on!" said Bumblebee, before Elena started to get up. "Sure you can tell," he said while started to follow her.

"No, because then it won't come true." said Elena.

"Isn't it with Shooting star?" asked Bumblebee.

"It's also with wishing well." said Elena.

The two of them kept arguing while kept walking away, while Optimus and Arcee looked on them.

"You know, I find a bit ironic," said Arcee. Optimus looked her in confused to hear the reason. "Back on Earth, she had a family.  
Father and big brother. But she lost them, but now it looks like she sees Bumblebee as big brother and you as your father." she said.

"She did also had a mother," said Optimus. "Maybe you will fill that part on her."

"It still feels ironic." said Arcee.

"Yeah. But in a good way." said Optimus before knelt and kissed her forehead. In this she smiled and about kiss him on his lips, before...

"HEY! YOU CAN SMOOCH LATER! AREN'T WE NEEDED SOMEWHERE?!" yelled Elena. Is was true. There was going to be the moment when Bumblebee will become a warrior. Optimus and Arcee smiled a bit on that before they transformed and drive away from the well to them continued their way to the meeting point.

Meantime, in the well was sitting now PeaceStar and BrightStar with Silver.

"I think it will be more ironic if they know that she wished exactly that." said BrightStar.

"She sure is special," said PeaceStar and pet Silver. "I wish her wish come true."

"Yes, but I'm afraid it won't happen anytime soon," said LightStar. "There's still darkness that waits to wake up and destroy all goodness. And in it, the prize can be great."

"Even so, we must be ready to help her," said AlphaStar. " As long she trusts her powers, she will pass any threat with them. 'Till they are one happy family."

Right, then they all turned into five lights which fly to Star Tower and there to Star music box, waiting for time to come.

**THE END**

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Okay now it's done. AWW! why it had to end so quickly. Oh well, I'll go then for other stories. I've got last Chap ready for RiD soon and then that leaves two-three stories to finish and more to come.


	19. End of the War (Deadlock)

**AN: **Here it is The last Chap! or is it...

* * *

Even if Elena was chained up above Omega lock, she could feel that last battle has started. Team Prime was trying to get to the Omega lock and stop it before it cyberforms Earth. Ratchet was on his way to there and so was Optimus, while ordered Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen to get there too. Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and WheelJack will handle the rest and make sure no other won't activate the lock. Meanwhile, Elena tried to get herself free from her chains, but nothing.

Soon she heard a noise behind the door and Ratchet came there.

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet started to fight with Shockwave to prevent him from activating the lock. Elena meanwhile still tried to get loose, but this time she tried another way. Now with the fire element, she started to melt the chain, but it took a bit of time to melt and cut the chain by one finger, before getting one arm free and go for another one. But right then Omega lock was filled up and ready. In this Shockwave opened the low gate to have a full view of Omega lock.

**"WHAT?! YOU NEVER TOLD WE'RE OUT OF SPACE!"** yelled Elena.

**"ELENA, HOLD YOUR BREATH!"** told Ratchet.

But before Elena could do so, she notices something in her legs. They started to change. And not just legs, her arms, her chest, her head, all of her changed the look. She was in her robot form, which she got in Star Tower. That's when she realize why. To be Star supreme, her body now adopts any atmosphere either changing her to human or robot. And now that they were in Space she has turned into a robot.

"By AllSpark..." said Ratchet, since it was the first time he saw her like that.

Right then, Elena looks down and Saw Optimus down near the Omega lock.

**"DAD!"**

Optimus fired on Shockwave to get him away from controls, but then Megatron came and started to fight with him.

**"NO!"**

Megatron ordered Shockwave to prepare the Omega lock to fire. In this, Elena tried to hurry up and free herself. She now places her hand on the chain and adds heat on her hand to melt it faster. But doing so, she started to fall, right into the pool of cybermatter. But when she fall there she stood above it like it's solid. Or it felt so first before she felt her legs sink. She tried to look where was the quickest way off when she spot Optimus and Megatron fighting. During that fight, Optimus managed to get Dark saber away from Megatron. Right before Megatron tried order Shockwave to fire up Omega lock, the ship started to turn another side. In this Elena fall to another side of the cybermatter, before it came to normal and then to back to another side.

"Who Frag is driving there?" she asked.

For that, she didn't get an answer because right then she heard more commotion above in control area. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Arcee came there still fighting with Starscream and his armada. But there was more. The Star saber was there. Smokescreen went to pick it for Optimus, but he got stopped by Shockwave, but now who will get it. Elena couldn't stay look any further because she noticed that she kept sinking and she has now sunk to her waist. She tried to get out, but more she tried to move the more she sank. She had now only head left before she heard Ratchet tell Optimus to use Star saber to destroy the Omega lock to save Earth. She only could see Bumblebee coming down before she sank completely into the Cybermatter.

Under it, she felt same like been under water. She moves and breath in it. She didn't have time to ask questions before she saw blasts and after that, she saw something fall into Cybermatter. To her shock, she recognized who did. It was Bumblebee. She swam to him while he sinks down into Cybermatter. when she came to him, she finds that he got shot big time.

"No..." she rests her head on his chest. "Please...don't die...I need ...I need all of you... I love you... all of you..." while saying so she closed her optics right when one of her tears came up and came one with cybermatter.

Then she felt a hand around her and that they both came up from cybermatter. Then there was a quick jump and loud voice yelling

**"Megatron!"** Elena was surprised to hear that voice for the first time. She turned around and find Megatron stabbed by Star Saber by Bumblebee "You took my voice. You won't rob, anyone of anything ever again." Elena then looked on Bumblebee and find that shot spot healed. She turned back to see Megatron right before he falls off from the Omega lock to Earth.

Elena lift up from Bumblebee and float gracefully, while Bumblebee helped Optimus up. Then they climb up to others, while Elena floats there. Others were surprised by Bumblebee to speak. Even he notice it and was happy and hugged Ratchet.

"The Cybermatter." said Bee.

"It seems to be only explanation," said Ratchet

"That and more," said Elena. "My tears of memory. When Bee landed, I wished him to survive like I did with Dad, Ratchet, and Arcee, my tear filled with those memories affected on Cybermatter to do my will and healed him."

"And that...new look of yours?" asked Smokescreen.

"Um..." said Elena, realizing that she had never mentioned it. "I got in Star Tower when I was declared as Star Supreme. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to disturb you since you got separated, then together, and Beast hunting, FallStar, Predaking, Omega lock and..."

"Hahaha...We get it." said Ratchet. "You keep surprising us with more miracles." Elena smiled on that knowing that they weren't mad if not happier than ever.

Optimus informed everyone that Megatron was defeated for good. In that, he got informed that Jack and Miko secured the bridge, when Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and WheelJack got delayed.

Now that they had Omega lock all ready to use, Autobots decided to use it to Revive Cybertron. Bumblebee Informed Raf to come too, so he can also witness the resurrection of their planet.

Elena looked down at the Omega lock. She closed her eyes while more tears. After many trials, she had to face it was all over. The war is finally over.

"Elena, Are you alright?" asked Arcee.

"I'm fine." said Elena and moved her tears away. "I'm good."

"You don't need to hide your emotions." said Arcee.

"It's okay. I just want to let them go in proper time." said Elena before took a deep breath.

* * *

During the journey to Cybertron, Ratchet tried to find a way to launch the cybermatter, so it could revive Cybertron properly. But sadly, he never got a change to study how Shockwave planned for that and considering that Cons tried to cyberform Earth, Cybertron is a much bigger planet than Earth. The power of Omega lock can be used only once. So, in this Optimus suggested that They had to launch it to the planet's core.

"Into to the heart of Primus himself." asked Ratchet.

"Let me also help." said Elena. "I believe can do it."

"Are you certain?" asked Optimus.

"I was chosen to become Star Supreme. Even AlphaStar foresaw me coming. And I was always told that Star Supreme is one with great power and I have it by love, the great power of the universe. If I can't do it then what good I am?"

Optimus looked at her. He believed she can do it. By how it looked even without element powers, she had managed to stand up in darkest hour and help others. There's no doubt about it.

"Well, what is your plan?" asked Ratchet.

"Once You launch the Omega lock into the core, I'll handle the rest." said Elena.

* * *

Once there in Well of AllSpark, everyone was in command bridge with kids. Optimus and Ratchet were in control panel to active the Omega lock and aim it to the core. Elena and BurnStar, however, were outside on the edge of the well ready for the second phase. Once Ratchet activated the Omega lock, he used all its power to the core, til Omega lock shut down.

Everyone started to wait what will happen now.

Elena looked on BurnStar to see if she is ready. She nodded for that** (AN: In this begins the Song Awakening by Celtic woman). **In this Elena spread all the items which hold Star element, while she holds the music box.

BurnStar created violin by flames and started play it, while Elena opened the music box, where four lights came out. They reveal themselves as AlphaStar, LightStar, PeaceStar, and BrightStar.

**AlphStar:  
****_Now when the world is shadowed and dark_**

**LightStar:  
****_Now when the sky is empty of stars_**

**PeaceStar:  
****_Now when the world is wrapped in sleep_**

**Alpha/Light:  
****_In a quiet endless and deep_**

**BrightStar:  
****_In the silence of the night_**

After this Elena look on her hand, which started glow in white. She moved crossed on the items of elements and from each of them came out a spirit of Predacon of the element.

**All four:  
****_Far off in the distance  
_****_A fire comes to life  
_****_A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
_****_Burning soft and bright  
_****_Dancing with the light  
_****_Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_**

After this, Elena moved her hand ordering each of them to go across the Cybertron. Each spirit spread into eight directions either flying or running and while doing so, a bright blue light started to glow under them following them in everywhere in Cybertron.

**All four:  
****_Far across the ocean  
_****_A flame is rising high  
_****_Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
_****_Shining in the night  
_****_Rising with the light  
_****_Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_**

While so, BurnStar armor changed into her coronation dress while kept playing the violin. Elena looked on the around seeing life returning to Cybertron when she notices that former Stars were going somewhere, in which she started to follow them.

**LightStar:  
****_Now as the light starts to rise_**

**BrightStar:  
****_Now as the day opens wide_**

**PeaceStar:  
****_Now as the dreams slips away  
_****_You wake to the day_**

**Peace/Bright:  
****_You wake to the light_**

Then AlphaStar and LightStar raised their hand to ask Elena took hold on them and follow along.

**LightStar:  
****_Here as your dream falls away_**

**AlphaStar:  
****_Feel as the dark turns to Day_**

**LightStar:  
****_Leave the shadows behind_**

**AlphaStar:  
****_And the dream called in blind_**

**Alpha/Light:  
****_Turn into the light_**

They soon spin her around in which Elena got her Star Dress in her robots form, while Spirits of Elements started to return back to the spot they started.

**All four:  
****_Far off in the distance  
_****_A fire comes to life  
_****_A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
_****_Burning soft and bright  
_****_Dancing with the light  
_****_Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_**

Then all element spirits went down to the well of AllSpark. And by their shining light, Elena knew where they were heading and followed them from the top.

**All four:  
****_Far across the ocean  
_****_A flame is rising high  
_****_Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
_****_Shining in the night  
_****_Rising with the light  
_****_Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_**

The light end in one place few miles away from Well. There Elena knew what to do and summoned something to come under the ground.

**All four:  
_Far off in the distance  
__A fire comes to life  
__A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
__Burning soft and bright  
__Dancing with the light  
__Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_**

From ground started to appear Star Tower back to its place, but this also with few changes. Seen it coming up, impressed everyone in the ship and made Optimus smile proudly to his daughter.

**All four:  
_Far across the ocean  
__A flame is rising high  
__Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
__Shining in the night  
__Rising with the light  
__Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_**

The former Star started to disappear into the Star Tower until there was only left Elena and BurnStar. Elena fly up and looked over to the horizon, where the sun is supposed to rise.

**Elena:  
_Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth  
__To light_**

While singing the last line, she raised her hands, while Sun started to shine brightly for the first time after so long in Cybertron.

Elena smiled while seeing the how life was back in Cybertron. This will be her new home. Although it was still a bit of mess, it will come back to itself before the war. But for that she knew there will be one thing to do first, which will be a sad one; to say good-bye.

* * *

Back in Earth in Base, it was obvious that Cybertron needs to be rebuilt again. And even if they now had their home back, it hurt to leave their new home and family. Like always, goodbye is the saddest thing. Elena looked far how Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead had to say goodbye to Jack, Raf, and Miko. It's wasn't easy for them, especially for them. BurnStar came to her.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay." said Elena. "It's just...well...you know..."

"If you ask me, I say you can come here whenever you want." said BurnStar. "This is, after all, your home too."

"I know." said Elena. "But my home is where my family is. And they are my family now." she said meaning Autobots. Then she looked down and place her hands front of her face. She closed her eyes and let tears fall from her eyes. BurnStar just smiled a bit before went to Smokescreen.

When others had said their goodbye's, Elena went Jack, Raff, Miko, June and Agent Fowler. Kids didn't have much to say. In this Elena showed three shining Stars.

"I want you to have these." she said to them. Each of them picks one. "That way even if time goes by, I'll be in contact with you. You could say it's like Star video chat or something." she said while tried to smile. Kids Tried to smile to her too, but they broke to cry, especially Miko and Raff. All three came close to Elena and hugged, while She hugged back them, still smiling kindly, while more tears flow from her eyes. Luckily those tears were ordinary ones and not special ones, it would be lots of waste. After hugging them, Elena hugged June and after that Agent Fowler. Yes, even he hugged her.

"Your father will be so proud of you." he said meaning her real father. She knew this and let more ordinary tears fall.

_Take the wave now and know that you're free,  
__Turn your back on the land face the sea,  
__Face the wind now so wild and so strong,  
__When you think of me,  
__Wave to me and send me a song._

After saying her goodbyes she started to walk away from them to Optimus.

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore,  
__Don't forget what you're leaving me for,  
__Don't forget when you're missing me so,  
__Love must never hold,  
__Never hold tight but let go._

While walking to him, her outfit turns into her Star dress, before she jumps on his shoulder.

_Oh the nights will be long,  
__When I'm not in your arms,  
__But I'll be in your song, That you sing to me, across the sea.  
__Somehow, someday, you will be far away,  
__So far from me and maybe one day,  
__I will follow you,  
__And all you do,  
__'Til then, send me a song._

Everyone has passed through the portal, except Ratchet who decided to stay on Earth. Elena and Optimus looked on their friends and family one last time before they passed through the portal.

_When the sun sets the water on fire,  
__When the wind swells the sails of your hire,  
__Let the call of the bird on the wind,  
__Calm your sadness and loneliness,  
__And then start to sing to me,  
__I will sing to you,  
__If you promise to send me a song._

The portal took them all into the ship from which they took the space bridge and there to Cybertron. during the travel, Elena looked when Earth left behind. Then she felt a big hand on her shoulder and look up finding, Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee near her. She smiled to them and hugged the one of them who was close her, which was Bumblebee. Optimus and Arcee smiled to her before looked each other and leaned on each other.

_I walk by the shore and I hear,  
__Hear your song come so faint,  
__And so clear,  
__And I catch it, a breath on the wind,  
__And I smile and I sing you a song,  
__I will send you a song...  
__I will sing you a song,  
__I will sing to you..._

Once in Cybertron and out of the ship, Elena looks up the to the bright sky. Then she looked on the new Star Tower and starts run inside to see what new it will hold but in middle of the way she turns around and looks on those 'bots she loved most raised her hand to ask them to follow her in.

_If you promise to send me a song._

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **AWW! Had I did already? Oh wait, no it isn't. Epilog coming!


	20. Epilogue

Next day, Elena was sitting near the edge of the Well of AllSpark. She looked so calm while sitting there before she heard engine which came closer before hearing transformation and turned around. Behind her came Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" asked Bumblebee.

"I wanted to talk with Primus." she said.

"You know you could talk to him by connection room." said Arcee.

"But I wanted to talk to from here." said Elena while looked back on the well.

"What you talked with him?" asked Optimus.

"I know as a Star I must be called the daughter of Primus, but I just...do not want to be called by that."

"Elena,..." Arcee tried to say before Optimus rest his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What do you want to be called then?" asked Optimus.

"I wanted to be Daughter of Prime," said Elena and looked on them smiling. In this, all three were surprised but soon smiled back to her. She was something special. "Which is why I asked if I can call him great-grandfather."

"Great-grandfather?" asked Bumblebee. He did hear word grandfather, but this was a new one.

"Yes," said Elena. "First there's father, then grandfather and then great-grandfather," she explained.

"Who is then grandfather?" asked Arcee bit amused now.

"One the thirteen. I still need to study exactly who, but that why I like to call Primus great-grandfather," said Elena.

"Did he answered to you?" asked Optimus.

"Yes."

"What did he say?" asked Arcee.

"He thinks it sounds bit funny, but he doesn't mind. He is okay with it," said Elena and smiled more. All three smiled at her before she looked down to the well once more. "I also asked if I could make a wish," she said.

"Wish? Like as in wishing from the wishing well?" asked Bumblebee.

"You make it sound like it's childish." pout Elena. In this Arcee and Optimus laugh a bit.

"What you wished then?" asked Bumblebee.

"I won't tell." said Elena.

"Oh come on!" said Bumblebee, before Elena started to get up. "Sure you can tell," he said while started to follow her.

"No, because then it won't come true." said Elena.

"Isn't it with Shooting star?" asked Bumblebee.

"It's also with wishing well." said Elena.

The two of them kept arguing while kept walking away, while Optimus and Arcee looked on them.

"You know, I find a bit ironic," said Arcee. Optimus looked her in confused to hear the reason. "Back on Earth, she had a family.  
Father and big brother. But she lost them, but now it looks like she sees Bumblebee as big brother and you as your father." she said.

"She did also had a mother," said Optimus. "Maybe you will fill that part on her."

"It still feels ironic." said Arcee.

"Yeah. But in a good way." said Optimus before knelt and kissed her forehead. In this she smiled and about kiss him on his lips, before...

"HEY! YOU CAN SMOOCH LATER! AREN'T WE NEEDED SOMEWHERE?!" yelled Elena. Is was true. There was going to be the moment when Bumblebee will become a warrior. Optimus and Arcee smiled a bit on that before they transformed and drive away from the well to them continued their way to the meeting point.

Meantime, in the well was sitting now PeaceStar and BrightStar with Silver.

"I think it will be more ironic if they know that she wished exactly that." said BrightStar.

"She sure is special," said PeaceStar and pet Silver. "I wish her wish come true."

"Yes, but I'm afraid it won't happen anytime soon," said LightStar. "There's still darkness that waits to wake up and destroy all goodness. And in it, the prize can be great."

"Even so, we must be ready to help her," said AlphaStar. " As long she trusts her powers, she will pass any threat with them. 'Till they are one happy family."

Right, then they all turned into five lights which fly to Star Tower and there to Star music box, waiting for time to come.

**THE END**

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN: **Okay now it's done. AWW! why it had to end so quickly. Oh well, I'll go then for other stories. I've got last Chap ready for RiD soon and then that leaves two-three stories to finish and more to come.


End file.
